True Heir to the Eastern Lands
by Rumiko Satoya
Summary: The day started odd enough, but Kagome finds her self, thrown even deeper into time. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, aren't even born yet! Kikyou and Naraku are just born, and Sesshoumaru and InuYasha don't hate each other. COMPLETE! SK
1. Tashiro Senmatsu

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, every body should know that.. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Authors note:  
  
This chapter might confuse a lot of people.. And the idea's seem sorta rushed to me. But I promise, this WILL get better!!! Please trust me, and review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prologue.  
  
Kagome waltzed around the room, around with father, the lord of the eastern lands. "What do you think of the decorations this year?" he asked, talking about the yearly festival they have for her birthday each year. All the lords and Lady's where invited. Kagome smiled.  
  
"They're better then last year," she said. Tashiro nodded, as he spun his daughter around the room. "When can I open the presents?" she said excitedly, as the music stopped and they walked from the dance floor. Tashiro laughed.  
  
"Soon, my little Kagome. Soon, but for now, let's just enjoy the party and the guests company, okay?" Kagome nodded. She walked toward her friend Sango, the daughter of the northern lands. InuYasha and his brother Sesshoumaru walked up them. Even when Sesshoumaru was just a few years older then his brother, InuYasha who was 15, he stood much taller, his face clear of any emotion.  
  
"We just came to say, congratulations to you Lady Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, bowing low, to show his respect, though by his face one would think that he thought he was above all this. "For turning 15, and hopefully many more happy years to calibrate such a day," Sesshoumaru said. InuYasha nodded, agreeing with his brother.  
  
"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru, you to Lord InuYasha," Kagome said, returning the bow. "I'm glad that you made time from your busy schedule's to come to the ball. Please, have a good time, and let me know if there is anything that you need," Kagome said. The three bowed once again, as Kagome walked up to Sango.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome sat up in her bed. 'Why am I all ways having that same dream?' Kagome thought to her self, as she climbed out of the bed. "Morning Boyu!" Kagome chirped happily to her cat, that looked up at her annoyed at being awakened, as her thoughts turned to reality. Kagome quickly got dressed in her school uniform. "InuYasha, is probably going to be so angry!" Kagome said, though not really caring. "I was supposed to come back to that time yesterday. It's a wonder why he hasn't come searching for me yet," she said, as she walked out the room.  
  
"Morning mom, morning grandpa, mourning Souta-oh! Ummm, hello," Kagome said shocked, when she saw a man, that she had never seen before, sitting on the breakfast table.  
  
"Hello, you must be Kagome," he said, putting back his long black hair behind his ear. 'Oh Kami! He looks just like that man in my dream. The one that I call father!' Kagome thought. Kagome looked at her mother, she was staring at the odd man, with bug eyes, and something else, that Kagome couldn't place.  
  
"Yes, I am," she said, sitting down beside her grandfather.  
  
"Kagome, this is Mr. Senmatsu," he said to Kagome. "He's a very old friend of the families, isn't that right Tashiro?" he asked. The man chuckled slightly nodded.  
  
"A very good friend, I would hope to say," he said. Kagome's mother started to talk to him in whispers, that the rest couldn't hear. Tashiro whispered back, an odd twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Well," Kagome said, rushing to finish her breakfast. "I've got to go," she said smiling. "My friends are waiting for me, we've got to finish our work," Kagome hinted. Kagome's mother got what she was trying to say.  
  
"Very well. Stay safe, Kagome, Are you going to stay the weekend or so?" she asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Most likely, you know how InuYasha gets!" Kagome said laughing.  
  
"InuYasha?" Mr. Senmatsu asked. "What an odd name," he commented. Kagome felt like kicking her self.  
  
"Yeah well. He all ways said his parents where crazy," she lied, and quickly ran from the room.  
  
"Does she know?" Mr. Senmatsu asked Kagome's mother. She looked at her the table, her cheeks turning a slight red color.  
  
"We haven't had much time to tell her yet," she said. Mr. Senmatsu nodded, as he placed his hand over hers, under the table. "There is still plenty of times," he whispered. The woman smiled, her face becoming a little more red at the touch, and resumed conversations with the family.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Kagome climbed from the well in a hurried state, looking up at the god tree, she noticed the place that the arrow had made it's mark, was missing. It looked like a normal tree now. 'Weird' Kagome thought. As looked around, InuYasha was nowhere in sight.  
  
Kagome walked down the path, toward Keade's hut. When she arrived, she walked in. "Hello, Keade! Were is everybody?!"  
  
"Can I help you?" a familiar face said behind her. Kagome spun around gasping.  
  
"Kikyou! What have you done?!" Kikyou stared at her. Kagome saw that she looked younger. But didn't dwell on the matter. "Where is InuYasha?" Kagome said suddenly fearful for her friends.  
  
"I'm no Kikyou," the woman stared at her. Kagome stared at her.  
  
"Yeah. You are,"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not. My daughter is called Kikyou, but she's was just born a few days ago," the woman said.  
  
"But you look just like her!" Kagome said suspiciously. The woman smiled.  
  
"So many people have said that. Kikyou is my first born, and the joy of my life," Kagome stared at the woman. Her mind and body was numb. She couldn't think. Kagome closed her eyes and swayed. She didn't even feel the her self hit the floor.  
  
~~  
  
"Yes, you see, my daughter, is miko such as your self," a voice said. "She's been having these. visions sort to say, of you and your family," the voice stopped for a minute and continued. "But sadly she's lost track of what reality and what's not,"  
  
"I see," a woman's voice said.  
  
"I hope she wasn't trouble," the voice said.  
  
"No. She was just confused. She thought I was my daughter,"  
  
"I would think so, was the name Kikyou?" the male asked.  
  
"Yes, it is,"  
  
"Yes, then you are the family," footsteps could be heard walking to her side. "Kagome," the male said softly. "I know you are awake," Kagome slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Are you following me?" she asked as the face's stopped blurring. Tashiro laughed.  
  
"I have too. For your own good," Kagome sat up, her head pounding.  
  
"But--- How? The well?" Kagome said.  
  
"Oh dear, another dream," Tashiro said. Taken her hands, he led her out of the hut. The village people looked at them oddly, as they climbed into a carriage. Closing the door, Tashiro instantly lost his smile, to a frown. "I didn't think that this was going to happen," he said, stretching out his legs. Kagome stared at him.  
  
"What is going on, Tashiro?!" she asked angrily. "What have you done to the well?!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" he said, holding up his hands. "But Naraku did, though today, he's just a human," he said smirking. "Ironic, huh?"  
  
"Nothings ironic about this, where am I, and who are you?" Kagome said. Tashiro sighed.  
  
"I am Tashiro Senmatsu Tiayoukai lord of the eastern lands!" he said. "And I am unfortunately am the person to tell you this. You see, in your time. Wait no, that's not right. In the time that you USED to go to, Naraku found out about your little well, and made a spell. But something went wrong, and the spell now made you go even further into time, where now Kikyou, is just born. So to put it rather, Naruku is just a child too. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru get along act like brothers. Sometimes. InuYasha's mother is still alive, along with their father. Miroku, Shippo, Sango are not born yet. Though Miroku's grandfather is alive, but that really doesn't matter to you, does it?" Tashiro said. Kagome groaned.  
  
"How do you know all of this?" she asked.  
  
"I followed you into the well," he said simply.  
  
"But how did you know about the well? How do you know ME, how do you know all most everything about me?" Kagome asked. 'This is too much for one day!' Kagome thought. Tashiro looked uncomfortable now.  
  
"I think, your mother planned on telling you that. Kami, this is a lot for you in one day," Tashiro said, looking at her worriedly. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"I should be. I survived first coming into the past, I should be okay, now," she said, her head buried in her hands.  
  
"Yes, yes," he said. "Well, if your going to be sick, windows to your right. Don't glare at me! I didn't mean it offensively!" he said, sinking back into this chair. "Oh! And there's one more thing. Well, big thing really,"  
  
"Just tell me, nothing's going to surprise me anymore," Kagome sighed.  
  
"You're a youkai," Tashiro said quickly.  
  
"WHAT?!" 


	2. Kagome Returns!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, every body should know that.. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Authors note:  
  
Hay. Here's the second chapter. Hay Cuz!!!!! This story is dedicated to you, so I'm PRAYING that you like it!!! Lol. Well, hope you like it. How did you like the science exam? I thought it was kinda hard, but oh well.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome glared at Tashiro from across the carriage. He looked at her with, wide worried eyes. "Are you going to be okay, love?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Don't call me your stupid little pet names," she growled low, her eyes shinning with flecks of red.  
  
"Ah! Your youkai features are coming through!" he said smiling, pointing her eyes. Kagome closed her eyes, and forced her self to calm down. Suddenly, Tashiro got calm, and started to look business like. "Kagome, I need to ask you something, rather important," he said, his voice held no playfulness, nor fun.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I need to know the truth.. Tell me, having you been having dreams and such, about. You and me, in a ballroom, it's your birthday, your turning 15, and such?" he asked leaning forward. Kagome looked at him in wonder.  
  
"Yes, I have," Kagome blushed. "I also had dreams where I was around three or so. A man that looked like Sesshoumaru and InuYasha combined, yet older. He's talking to you, and the person that supposed to be my 'mother', something, but I can't hear what. You look fearful, yet saddened by something, and the woman was crying and. clinging to you," Kagome's blush deepened. Tashiro nodded.  
  
"Thank you for tell me these things, Kagome," he said, slowly sitting back in his chair. "I was hopping that you would get these things. It would make things easier on me," he said, staring out the window.  
  
"Why? What things?" Kagome asked. Tashiro looked at her wearily.  
  
"I can't tell you. Yet, but I will, soon,"  
  
"Tell me! Please, Tashiro, I want to know what is happening to me," Tashiro looked at her.  
  
"Fine. But please, don't tell your mother, child," he said, a pained look on his face. "She didn't want you knowing, and please don't get angry at her either. She wanted you to live a normal nice as much as possible! She really does love you Kagome," he said. Kagome nodded.  
  
"I promise, I won't tell her,"  
  
"Okay." Tashiro straitened up. "Prepare for a long talk, Kagome. It's not easy to explain, so bear with me,"  
  
~~  
  
Rain bounded on the glass windows. Tashiro and his mate Nanami got up from the chairs, so the tai-youkai lord of the western lands, walked into the room. His two sons, the oldest Sesshoumaru, ten years old, while his youngest, InuYasha five years old. "Tashiro, Nanami," he spoke as he walked up to them. He shook hands with Tashiro, and politely kissed Nanami's hand.  
  
"Hirotada," the spoke at the same time greeting him. "Did you find any thing ab," Hirotada caught him off.  
  
"InuYasha, Sesshoumaru" Hirotada said. InuYasha looked up at him. "Could you please go and play with Kagome for a little while please," he said to the children. They both nodded, and walked over to Kagome. Kagome and InuYasha instantly started to play, while Sesshoumaru sat a little distance away, watching them. Kagome walked over to him.  
  
"Wanna play?" she asked handing him a golden ball. Sesshoumaru's left eyebrow slowly raised. "Why won't you answer me?" Kagome said. Though, even at age 5, her temper quick. Sesshoumaru still did not answer. Kagome, who's temper took over, threw the ball, smacking it smack dab in the center of Sesshoumaru's forehead. The ball fell away, slowly.  
  
The three grown ups watched in amusement, as InuYasha and Kagome went deathly quite, watching Sesshoumaru, with fearful expressions. Sesshoumaru slowly stood up. "Run!" InuYasha shouted at the two 5 year olds ran from the room. Sesshoumaru hot on their trails.  
  
"Your son all ways act like that?" Tashiro asked.  
  
"Yes, ever sense his mother died," Hirotada said, thinking of his first mate. "But onward to more pressing matters," he said, as the three grown ups sat down, at the table. "Our prophecies, have shown Kagome, in a time far from this. But she wasn't reincarnated to a sense," Tashiro and Nanami nodded.  
  
"Yes, we have heard this," Nanami said. "But how is this possible?"  
  
"Suzuko," Hirotada said, referring to the woman that told them the prophecy. "Told me, that Kagome is to die in this time, she didn't say how nor when," Nanami gasped, feeling light headed.  
  
"But youkai are immortal unless killed!" Tashiro said.  
  
"Yes," Hirotada said. "but when your child dies, Nanami is to carry her body to the well where we all met InuYasha's mother, right after the child dies, and as fast as possible,"  
  
"Drop her in the well?!" Tashiro said in horror. "We couldn't do that!" he said. "Not to let our child be properly buried, so her soul can rest in peace, would break our very hearts. Such a thing, can not happen," he said outraged, at the thought.  
  
"Will you 'please' let me finish!" Hirotada said annoyed at the interruption. Nanami, didn't say anything, yet she stared at her mate.  
  
"Though she may be dead to us, does not mean she's dead to the world. The well will take care of her,"  
  
"How can a well take care of a child that 'is dead to us, but not dead the world'?" Tashiro said, his voice laced with bitterness.  
  
"I don't know!" Hirotada said. "But today, Suzuko gave me more news," he looked, angered.  
  
"What is it?" Nanami said, finally speaking up. Hirotada didn't look at her when he spoke.  
  
"Nanami, when you drop your daughter in the well, you too, will die," Tashiro got up, so quickly that his chair toppled over. Nanami stood up, clinging to his side. Tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"This can't be true," Nanami said. "I don't care if I die, but my child," she whispered. Tashiro wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tashiro asked, quietly.  
  
"If I wasn't, then I wouldn't have told you," Hirotada said. Nanami's tears, soon turned to sobs.  
  
"Mother?" a small voice said. Hirotada looked over to Kagome, InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru, who had just walked into the room.  
  
"Did you hear anything?" he asked, Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I did, Father," Sesshoumaru said. "Kagome, and InuYasha, didn't though," he said.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Hirotada whispered.  
  
"All of it, Father," he said, quietly.  
  
"You must understand that, Kagome can know nothing of this!" he said. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Neither can InuYasha," he said. Sesshoumaru nodded again. "InuYasha, come here! We are leaving now," he said.  
  
"Bye, Kagome!" he said. Kagome smiled softly waving bye. She waved to Sesshoumaru, too, then running to her mother. Sesshoumaru stared after Kagome. Though just ten, he had matured, much faster then normal. Something that his father bragged about time to time. 'Kagome. She is to die. Why? What is to happen, and what can a well do to save her?' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
~~  
  
Tashiro moved to sit next to Kagome. "But on the day that you where killed, to us," he said quietly. "I wasn't there," he touched his forehead closing his eyes. A blue stripe ran down the middle of his left cheek, and 3 stars in a triangle, formed on his forehead, in a deep shade of violet.  
  
Tashiro then touched Kagome's forehead, with two fingers. "So I have to give you one memory now,"  
  
"Why not all of them?" Kagome asked in a quiet voice. If he was telling the truth, then he was her father!  
  
"I fear, it will be too much," he said. Kagome closed her eyes, as a memory formed in her head, all most like a movie playing.  
  
~~  
  
The sky had darkened, though it was the middle of the day. A rolling black cloud had rushed over the castle. The family of the western lands, where once again at the eastern lands castle, though visiting on happier terms.  
  
Thunder cracked, making Kagome jump. InuYasha smiled at her. "Afraid of a little thunder?" he teased. Kagome glared at him.  
  
"At least I don't smell like wet dog," she shot back. InuYasha jumped from his seat.  
  
"I don't smell like wet dog!" he yelled angrily. Kagome saw, Sesshoumaru role his eyes, as he had just entered the room to see InuYasha yell that. She choked back laughter.  
  
"Hello, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, happily. Sesshoumaru bowed his head.  
  
"Kagome," he said, taking a seat at the table. He peered at the corner of the room, where Kagome had hit him with the ball just 12 years before. He inwardly smiled at the thought. Though his face, blank from any emotion. Kagome looked at him, and moved to sit next to him.  
  
"Is something troubling you?" Kagome asked. Though, she would never tell a soul, she a had a crush on Sesshoumaru. But she knew that he would never feel the same.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her. He knew that he cared for Kagome more the normal, but refused to think it as a crush, or anything more extreme. Instead, they formed a friendship that hardly anyone could understand.  
  
"Nothing," he said. Kagome smiled.  
  
"All right," she said, turning back to the fuming InuYasha.  
  
"I do NOT smell like a WET dog!" his arms crossing, into his well known InuYasha pose, with his leg crossed, on foot balancing on his toes.  
  
"Yes, you do," Sesshoumaru and Kagome said together, making InuYasha angry even more. Kagome got up from her chair, and walked over to him.  
  
"Don't worry, though, InuYasha," she said sweetly. Pinching his cheek. "We still love you, no matter how bad you smell," she said.  
  
"Correction," Sesshoumaru joining the group. "Kagome will love you no matter how bad you smell, not I," Kagome playfully hit Sesshoumaru's shoulder. She looked like she was about to say something, when a deafening roar sounded from out side, and then a woman's blood curling scream. The three ran to the window. Kagome screamed.  
  
10 giant centipedes, had come in to the main grounds of the castle. The castle soldiers ran out, to kill the beasts, but the 10 giant youkai, where proving more then a few troops could kill. Kagome's father, was off fighting another war, with Sesshoumaru's and InuYasha's father, and took most of the troops.  
  
Someone barged into the room. "Mother," Kagome gasped, as the three ran to Nanami and Sakura, InuYasha's and Sesshoumaru's mother.  
  
"Come quickly!" Sakura said. "Where are going to go run for the other castle. Ah-un, is being saddled this very moment!" Nanami, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru started to run down the hallway. InuYasha behind him, running with his mother on his back, as she was human, and couldn't possibly keep up with the youkai, and hanyou.  
  
"I should stay behind, and finish them off," Sesshoumaru said. "I need to protect," Nanami cut him off.  
  
"You can protect us, we don't know if we are going to need it while trying to get away," she said. Sesshoumaru nodded, understanding she met, protection if needed to get Kagome to the well, if this was that fateful day. Out on Ah-Un, InuYasha, Sakura, and Nanami, loaded up.  
  
"Kagome, you can ride with me," Sesshoumaru said, forming his cloud. Grasping her hand, he pulled her on, following Ah-Un. Leaving the ground about ten minutes after Ah-Un. To look less suspicious, and to attract less attention. As Sesshoumaru and Kagome took off, Kagome gasped, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her soldier. Had this been for a more happier reason, both Sesshoumaru and Kagome would have been delighted at the closeness, but that was going to happen.  
  
The rode silently for a while, watching Ah-Un. They could still hear, the screams of the battle that they had ran away from.  
  
"All right," Nanami called out them. "Land here!" she said, as Ah-Un, started to descend. Sesshoumaru followed. They landed in a clearing in the middle of the woods. "We need to get the woods, this isn't a smart place to,"  
  
"Your right, but you see," a male's voice said behind him. "You have all ready gotten the attention that you didn't want, just by landing here," Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome, protecting her, if it called for it, and it would most likely have. A snake youkai, in human form, walked out, into the clearing.  
  
"How stupid, of Tashiro, just to leave three troops," he hissed, as walked up to Nanami. He placed a hand on her cheek, and slowly leaned closer, and kissed her. Nanami tried to stop it, but he snake youkai smacked her. Kagome ran from Sesshoumaru's arm, changing into her true inu youkai form. A black god, with crystal blue eyes, with the same shade of blue, stars in a triangle form. She leaped over to him, bearing her fangs.  
  
"DON'T TUCH MY MOTHER!" she roared.  
  
"KAGOME!" Nanami yelled.  
  
"Shush child," the snake youkai said. Lifting up his palm. A blue ball of light, formed, shooting to Kagome, hitting her the chest. Roaring, Kagome went back into her human form, as she skidded to a halt on the ground. She didn't get up again.  
  
A growl erupted from both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. They ran up to the fallen Kagome. "Wake up, Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered, laying a hand on her cheek. InuYasha spun around to face the smirking youkai.  
  
"It's no use," he said. "Trying to make her up. She is in a coma, and you know perfectly, well, she's as good as dead. Rarely in this time, does a person come out of a coma. She can feel and hear every thing that goes on, but can't do a damn thing about it," he said laughing.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked her up, her body laying limply in his arms. With her head, supported with his arm, he leaned down slowly, and kissed her softly, not caring who saw. "Oh," the snake youkai said smirking. "I'm sorry, did I hurt the one that you love?" he baited. Sesshoumaru ignored him, and walked past.  
  
"Get her to the well," he said in a deadly whisper, to Nanami, giving it to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "I believe she returned the same feelings, if only," Nanami said. Sesshoumaru's eyes closed, as he whispered again,  
  
"Get her to the well, and I'll distract him," Nanami nodded. Sesshoumaru turned back the smirking snake youkai. "You are going to die, today," the smell of acid, filled the air, as his claws, started to drip the familiar substance. As drops hit the ground, the grass, and flowers, simply melted away.  
  
The snake youkai took that in, his smirk slowly dyeing. He looked up at Sesshoumaru, frown forming on his lips. "Your wrong, pup," he said. "It is your turn to die," the snake youkai, and Sesshoumaru ran toward each other. Sesshoumaru easily missing each of his swings of his claws. With one swipe, Sesshoumaru ran his claws down his arm. The snake youkai screamed in agony, as the skin, flesh, and blood, burned away, leaving a gruesome 'thing' left, it didn't even look like an arm any. Blood seeped, into both of the youkai eyes.  
  
Nanami, used this time, to run, holding her daughter close to her as she ran. The snake youkai hissed, and ran after her. Sesshoumaru charging after him, along with InuYasha. Sakura, choosing to follow, on Ah-Un's back.  
  
As they came into the clearing, Nanami picked up speed, running to the well. Tears ran down her cheeks, as she dropped her daughter into the well, gasping when she disappeared, in flashes of blue light. A scream erupted her mouth, as claws ran it's way down her back. She stood their for a second, gasping for breath, before tipping into the well, blue lights forming around her too.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome came back from the memory, gasping for breath, and crying. She fell to the floor, crying. Tashiro, knelled beside her. She looked up. "Father?" she whispered. Tashiro nodded. "Father!" she sobbed as she threw her arms around him. Tashiro hugged her back, rocking back and forth. He had Sesshoumaru told him what happened. Kagome sobbed into his shoulder. Tashiro rubbing her back, in a comforting way.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up from the scroll he was reading, to see a panting InuYasha, that was grinning the most he has ever in about two years, sense his mother and Kagome died. 'Kagome,' Sesshoumaru thought sadly, but his face didn't show any type of emotion. He hadn't even thought of loving another girl. InuYasha, and his father had tried to find him girls that he would like, but in the end, the female youkai would from the castle sobbing, because of what Sesshoumaru had done. Sesshoumaru didn't care though.  
  
"What is it, InuYasha?" he asked, going back to his scroll.  
  
"It's Kagome!" he panted, Sesshoumaru's head shot up, as he placed the scroll on the desk.  
  
"What about her?" he asked.  
  
"She's back! Tashiro found her! She's coming back!" Sesshoumaru stood up, his chair wobbling, before crashing to the ground. InuYasha ran after the back of the form of Sesshoumaru.  
  
~~  
  
Well, what do you think? Review please!!!! Oh and HAPPY HOLLIDAYS FOR YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE!!! Lol. Any way, review please!!! 


	3. Kisses and Memories

Disclaimer: I GOT THEM!!! I GOT THEM!!! DAMN! They got away. . . . .  
  
~~  
  
Kagome and Tashiro walked into the castle made of white marble. "Can I ask you something?" Tashiro asked, his arm over his daughter's shoulders.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Do you have feelings for the young Sesshoumaru?" he asked. Kagome thought for a minute.  
  
"I don't know. I'm used to seeing him as this cold blooded killer. But in that memory, he seemed different, and I did have feelings for him. I don't know what to think," Kagome said, blushing slightly as she said those words. "For a long time, I thought I was in love with InuYasha, but I don't know any more," she said. Tashiro nodded.  
  
"Do you know the reason why Sesshoumaru turned cold blooded?" he asked. Kagome shook her head. "Because he thought that you had died. He didn't think that you where ever going to come back," he said. "See. When you went back in time the first time, you hadn't gone back to the time 50 years before, and you where human. So, you weren't here then. Does that make any sense?" Kagome shook her head. "All right, let's go to the study, to explain this more," he said.  
  
Once in the study, they sat in big over stuffed white chairs, before a fire. "Let's call, the first time you went back in time, with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, Time A. And let's call this time, Time B, okay?" Kagome nodded. "When you first entered, Time A, you hadn't gone to Time B. Meaning that nobody knew that you where the hair to the eastern lands," Kagome nodded. "So for Sesshoumaru, it had been about 67 years, including the time where Kikyou was still alive and that whole mess, that you where gone, enough time for any one to turn cold blooded. But with the right adjustments, I was able to get you to Time B, meaning at the moment, every thing in Time A, has yet to happen, and if you stayed here in this time, it won't ever happen,"  
  
"So basically, you are changing the future?" Kagome asked. Tashiro nodded. "But it's happened to me," she said. "I have all ready gone to time A," she said.  
  
"Yes, but you see, you are the only person that remembers that. It's hasn't happened in Time B yet, to about 67 years from now, are you getting this?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I get it now," she said. "But, I want to ask you something, now," Tashiro smiled.  
  
"Go ahead," he said.  
  
"In time A, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha tried to kill each other so many times. Why?" she asked. Tashiro frowned.  
  
"It appears that you have captured both brother's heart, with out even realizing," he said. "Sesshoumaru found out, along with InuYasha, about the others feelings, and both felt threatened. It was InuYasha's quick temper that cause the whole mess though. InuYasha thought that the minute that you got back, that Sesshoumaru would try to steel you, not giving you the proper right to choose which one you wanted. Sesshoumaru said clearly that, it was all your choice, if you choose one of them, or another person, and that he would never even dream of taken that right away from you. But unfortunately, InuYasha refused to believe that, and attacked Sesshoumaru while he was asleep. Sesshoumaru of course fought back, to save his own life, but before Sesshoumaru could kill him, InuYasha ran out the window. That was their first fight," he said.  
  
"That's horrible," Kagome whispered feeling guilty that she was the reason why the two stopped acting like brothers. "Father," Kagome said, looking back at him. He looked at her waiting for to continue. "I want all of my memories back," she said. Tashiro shook his head.  
  
"No," he said. "It's too much,"  
  
"No it's not! I can handle this!"  
  
"You can not,"  
  
"Can too!"  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"I can too!"  
  
"You can not!"  
  
"All ready at it, I see," a deep soothing voice said behind him. Tashiro and Kagome looked toward the door. Sesshoumaru stood there smirking, his golden eyes pouring into Kagome's. Kagome stared back. Tashiro stood up.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! How good to see you again, I see you have heard the news of Kagome returning to us," he said. Sesshoumaru's eyes never left Kagome's, even when he spoke.  
  
"Yes," he said. "InuYasha barged into my office, to tell me so, apparently, he saw your carriage, and followed it, to see you and Kagome entering it, in that forest near the well," Tashiro had noticed how Sesshoumaru had yet to look at him. His eyes twinkled at the idea of Sesshoumaru finding love in his daughter.  
  
"Is InuYasha here too?" he asked.  
  
"I think he wanted the news to be heard over the castle, and went to go tell Father and Mother," he said. "He should be here in an hour or so," Tashiro nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you have much to talk about," he said, walking out of the room, leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru by them self's in the room. Kagome slowly stood up. Tashiro had made her change before meeting in the study. He said that her school clothing wasn't appropriate in that time, and had her change back into her youkai humanized form.  
  
Her hair was perfectly black down to her knees, her eyes once again the perfect crystal blue color, that Sesshoumaru had loved to look into before the day, when she disappeared, and the same color of blue stars on her forehead, in the proper triangle. Her nails once again turned into the dangerous claws, that could kill with one swipe.  
  
She was dressed in a light blue kimono, that made her eyes, seem even more dazzling. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered, drawing his attention.  
  
"Kagome," he said quietly, walking silently to her. He laid a hand on her cheek, Kagome's stomach doing cartwheels, even at the mere touch. "Are you all better from the attack?" he asked. Kagome nodded, slightly leaning into his hand, not realizing it.  
  
"Yes, my mother is all healed, too, but she didn't come back with us," she said. Sesshoumaru nodded, stepping closer to her. Kagome's eyes left his eyes looking at his lips. She so badly just wanted to kiss him. Sesshoumaru noticed where her eyes where looking at, and leaned down and kissing her softly. Suddenly images filled her mind. 'my memories!' she thought. 'I remember everything now!' she thought gasping.  
  
Sesshoumaru broke the kiss looking at her. Kagome looked up to him, expect this time, her eyes where widened and filled with something more then just shock at seeing him. "Sesshou," she whispered, using the name that only he allowed her to use, if they weren't in public. "I remember everything," she whispered, lightly kissing him again, but fainting. Sesshoumaru caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Tashiro-sama!" he called out. Tashiro walked into the room. He didn't look shocked when he saw his daughter had fainted.  
  
"I'm not surprised. I told her that having her memories back today, would be too much," he said. Sesshoumaru lifted her up, bridle style.  
  
"I shall take her to the hospital wing," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Yes, that should be best," Tashiro agreed. "I take it when InuYasha arrives, so will your parents?" he asked. Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it," he said. Tashiro nodded, and smiled. He turned to a near by servant.  
  
"Go get three quest rooms ready, and prepare Kagome's room, I think she would like to go to her own room, once she feels better," the servant nodded and hurried off. Sesshoumaru's bowed his head to Tashiro, and walked from the room, carrying Kagome. In her sleep, Kagome snuggled closer to the warm body, as Sesshoumaru's chest swelled with pride.  
  
~~  
  
Tashiro walked up the Lady and Lord of the western lands with their youngest son, InuYasha. "Hirotada, Sakura," he said smiling brightly. They greeted him.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked. Tashiro laughed.  
  
"She pleaded to have her memories back, so I gave her memories, back, though she fainted at having all of them at once, so she's currently in the hospital wing, with Sesshoumaru," InuYasha raced off to the hospital wing, leaving the lords and Lady standing behind laughing.  
  
"They are so happy to have their friend back," Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"I think Sesshoumaru and InuYasha both want Kagome, more then just a friend," Hirotada said looking worried.  
  
"Is their something wrong with my daughter?" Tashiro said, offended for his daughter.  
  
"No, no, no! It's not your daughter! In fact I wanted one of my sons to fancy you daughter--It would have been a perfect match, but you see, both of them, can only bring trouble, as they both have terrible tempers and such," Instantly Tashiro's defenses went down, as he saw what the lord of the western lands said was true.  
  
"Yes that true," Tashiro said. "Well, lets go see, if my daughter has woken yet," the three youkai walked up to the hospital wing.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome had woken, to see Sesshoumaru sitting along the edge of the bed, looking at her. Images of the kisses of before went into her head. "Sesshou," she whispered. Sesshoumaru looked up from his hand that was holding hers, to look at her face.  
  
"Kagome," he said. He wanted to know where they stood, on their relationship. He was about to ask, but InuYasha charged into the room.  
  
"Kagome!" he said laughing as he ran over to her, and gave her a fierce hug. Kagome felt her heart ripping, as she saw both brothers in the room. InuYasha kissed her cheek, and drew away quickly, blushing slightly. He coughed, clearing his throat. "I'm so glad that your back!" he said. Kagome smiled.  
  
"I'm glad that I'm back - - I missed you both," Kagome said, turning her eyes back to Sesshoumaru, and saw him glaring at InuYasha. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, and stared into her eyes. Kagome stared back, trying to place all of the emotions flickering into his golden eyes.  
  
InuYasha looked at them, and saw that a little moment for them was going on, as they stared into each other's eyes. Anger swelled into his chest, and was about to say something about, but his parents and Tashiro walked in.  
  
"Kagome," Tashiro said. "I see your up. Are you feeling okay?" he asked.  
  
"I have a slight head ache," Kagome said.  
  
"Well, that is to be expected," Tashiro said, tacking a seat in the chair, beside her bed. His eyes saw Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's clasped hands, that was well hidden, and wouldn't have noticed, if he didn't choose that exact time to walk over. Sakura walked up to her.  
  
"How is Nanami?" she asked, asking for her only friend, besides Tashiro who was Youkai and excepted her in the youkai meetings that she once in a while choose to go to.  
  
"She's doing wonderful," Kagome said smiling.  
  
"I plan on bringing her back home, soon, once things settle for Kagome, and she learns again, some things that she might have forgotten," Sesshoumaru studied her face. Everything seemed to be just like he lost saw it, though the last time he saw it, her eyes where closed, and in a coma. Sesshoumaru watched her eyes flicker from person to person remembering, each time.  
  
Sesshoumaru remembered, when he first saw her this day, her eyes where the same, yet different, she didn't know things, yet she still kissed him, and knew his name. But midway in their kiss, she got her memories back, she looked at him, her eyes, realizing, and again she kissed him, though chaste. But she blushed when InuYasha kissed her cheek. Maybe from just embarrassment? Sesshoumaru's head was spinning. He just wanted every one to leave, and ask where they stood!  
  
"All right every one," Tashiro said standing up. "Let's leave Kagome now," he said.  
  
"Can I go to my own room?" Kagome asked. Tashiro smiled.  
  
"Do you remember the way?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well, it is your room. I don't see why not," Kagome got from the bed, smoothing out her slightly crumbled Kimono.  
  
She smiled at every one and left the room. Tashiro stood behind every one and waited till they all walked out, but her grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm, as he walked past. He looked up at him. "Tashiro-sama?"  
  
"Please, where are all friends here - Tashiro is a all that is needed,"  
  
"Is that what you stopped me for?" Tashiro chuckled.  
  
"No, but I wanted to tell you, you have permission to see Kagome when the coast is clear and when InuYasha isn't around. I think you have some matters you wish to discuss," Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Tashiro," he walked from the room.  
  
~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!?!?!? Third chapter and still no reviews!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, well, maybe this time! 


	4. Do You Love Me?

Disclaimer: I GOT THEM!!! I GOT THEM!!! DAMN! They got away. . . . .  
  
~~  
  
Kagome walked into her room. Every thing was so familiar. It was like she had never left the castle. As she had walked down the hall ways, she remembered where InuYasha, and she hid from Sesshoumaru when we went looking for us. Like that day when she hit him on the forehead with the ball.  
  
But then, around the time before the attack, she and Sesshoumaru used to joke about that when nobody was around. Sesshoumaru was so different when no body was around. She smiled, when she remembered things, yet, it seemed like a whole new life. It was like a giant play had was life long, and never ended. Kagome looked over at a giant canvas painting of her, Tashiro, and Nanami along with the family of the western lands. Her self between Sesshoumaru and InuYasha. She walked up to it, and ran her hand between the crack of the wall and painting. Slowly the painting swung open, and a living room was placed around, with comfy over stuffed chairs. {This is where me and Sesshoumaru used to hide when we where playing a hide and go seek with InuYasha!} Kagome thought. {Or when me and Sesshoumaru just wanted to get away. . . Come to think of it. . . Me and Sesshoumaru have done a lot of things together,} she thought. {I still have to choose with brother I want. . .Before they do disastrous on me. Isn't that what the prophecy wants me to do? To change the future?}  
  
A knock on the door made her come out of her thought. "Hold on!" Kagome called out. "I'll be right there!" Kagome ran back, and pushed the painting close, looking once more at the brothers faces she ran to the door, and opened it. "Sesshou," she said smiling, shyly. He inclined her head to her, as greeting.  
  
"Kagome," InuYasha's and Sakura's voices could be heard coming down the hall. Kagome grabbed his hand, pulled him into the room, shutting the door quickly and silently, and again opening the painting, and closing it, and fixing the lock, with out thinking about it. Sesshoumaru watched her amused.  
  
"You really have gotten your memories, back haven't you?" he asked. Kagome laughed lightly.  
  
"Would seem so, wouldn't it?" Sesshoumaru smiled.  
  
"You also all ways liked to answer a question with a question,"  
  
"I know. . . I remember," Sesshoumaru smiled, as he walked further into the room, sitting in one to light blue chairs. Kagome followed them.  
  
Suddenly an Image over took her, when Kagome was just 13 years old. Sesshoumaru 18, and sitting in the exact same chair. But now, as Kagome was sitting in her chair, she was 18, and he was 23. {Oh, kami, is he really that old? I remember when he was just 10!} Kagome thought. Sesshoumaru looked at her.  
  
"What's on your mind, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome smiled slightly.  
  
"I was just thinking, your 23, now," Kagome said. Sesshoumaru's left eyebrow raised slowly.  
  
"And what of it?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I can remember when you where 10, and even younger, it just seems so strange," Kagome said. "For two years, I knew nothing, of this world. But now that my father gave me my memories back, I remember a few days after I fell through the well, my mother telling me of a spell to make my life easier. She gave me memories, of another, and say I 'moved' into a school, and I went on like this for two years, not knowing any of my past, but I now I remember every thing, and it just seems like a huge dramatic play," Kagome said, deep in thought. Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"But every play must come to an end sometime," Sesshoumaru said. "Do you wish that you never received your memories?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No, It just feels so strange, all most like two lives at once. . . One human, in the future, and one as a youkai lady in this time," Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Which life do you want?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No one can have two life's, they simply need to choose. Do you wish to be human, or youkai?"  
  
"Simple, youkai," Kagome said, smiling slightly. "I've been human for so long, that now that I'm a youkai my senses have sharpened, I see better, smell things, hear things! It's amazing, Sesshou!" Kagome said excitedly. {And you wouldn't like me as a human,} Kagome thought suddenly. {Where the hell did that come from?!} Sesshoumaru got up from his chair, and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Your hiding something from me, Kagome," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"After you said something, you where thinking something, that you weren't telling me," Sesshoumaru said simply.  
  
"And how do you know?"  
  
"I've known you long enough to tell," Kagome blushed at his words. Sesshoumaru was still staring into hers, his hands slowly slid up the arms of the chair, and resting on the chair on both sides of Kagome, all most like he was pinning her to the chair. He leaned in. "Tell me, Kagome," he whispered. Kagome's mouth opened but no sounds came forth.  
  
"I. . . I," was all that she could say, her cheeks red as a rose from the embarrassment, and her stomach once again flipping inside her.  
  
"You what?" he voice even quite as he leaned in more.  
  
"Sesshou?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Yes?" Sesshoumaru's lips where just inches from her own.  
  
"Kiss me," instantly Sesshoumaru's lips where on hers, kissing her soundly. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, scooting closer to him. His tongue slid slowly over her lower lip, begging for entrance. Kagome timidly granted it to him, opening her mouth slightly, Sesshoumaru tacking advantage of it instantly. Fighting for dominance with his tongue with hers. Kagome moaned, scooting closer to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru's arms slipped from the chair, and wrapped his arms around Kagome, picking her up effortlessly, sitting down on the chair, with her in his lap, not once breaking the kiss. His hand gently slid up her back, making her shiver, and rest on the back on her neck, pulling her head even closer.  
  
When they broke apart, Kagome slowly opened her eyes, to see Sesshoumaru's golden eyes pouring into hers. "Kagome," he whispered, huskily. He cleared his throat gently, and opened his mouth again to speak. "I need to know where we stand in our relationship," he said. He gently slid Kagome from his lap and started to pace the room. "I mean, are we. . .What one would call lovers? Are we just friends that care about one another so much that we 'think' it's love? Or are we just such good friends that occasionally kiss? Kagome," he walked back over to her. He rested his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her blue eyes. Her eyes where starting to tear. {I don't know what to say!} she thought desperately. "I need to know, what is happening between us before it gets too far, and we both regret it," he said. A tear fell down her cheek, closing her eyes, and bowing her head, so Sesshoumaru wouldn't see. But Sesshoumaru just gently lifted her head up to look at her face. "Please, Kagome, just tell me the truth," he whispered. Kagome started to sob, fiercely. Sesshoumaru pulled her to him, in a fierce embrace, her head resting on his shoulder, as she cried.  
  
"Sesshou! I'm just so scared!" she sobbed. "I don't know any more! I'm being pulled in two different directions! After two whole years of being human, I've been wishing so bad, to find so body that really finds love in me! But now, once again, back hear. . .InuYasha is trying to catch my attention, I feel. . .I don't know really, and then you come along, and I have such strong feelings for you, that it's scary!" she sobbed into his chest. "What if you hurt me, Sesshoumaru? Or if I hurt you?" she lifted her head to look at him. His two golden eyes, watching her closely. "I just don't know either," she whispered. "But. . .To tell you the truth," she whispered, resting her head back on his shoulders, and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I want to be with you. . .As lovers, yet I'm scared," she whispered. Sesshoumaru stayed silent for a few long seconds.  
  
"Kagome," he said, drawing in a long breath, and releasing it. "I wish to be with you as lovers too," he said. "And I agree with you, something so serious, should not be taken lightly. . .So," he said, kissed the top of head. "I think we should not let anyone get word of this, and to take things slowly, and to not rush into things," he said. "Kagome," he said. "But will you except that? Will you be with me, closer then friends, but as lovers, like we talk about?" he asked.  
  
Kagome looked up at him smiling. "Yes, Sesshou," she whispered. "I would love that very much," Sesshoumaru gave her one of his rare smiles, taking her breath away, leaning down and kissing her on the lips, soundly. Kagome kissed back, her hands tangling themselves in his fine silky hair.  
  
"Kagome?" InuYasha's voice sounded from the other side of the painting. Sesshoumaru and Kagome drew away.  
  
"Does he know of this place?" he whispered.  
  
"No," Kagome whispered. "I never told him," she smiled, kissing him again. Sesshoumaru kissed her back softly, before drawing back.  
  
"What about taking things slowly?" he teased. Kagome pouted.  
  
"Are you saying that we can't kiss any more?" she asked pouting. Sesshoumaru smirked. Picking her up, and once again sitting in the chair.  
  
"Of course not," he whispered, nuzzling his face in her neck. "Oh, Kami, Kagome," he whispered, looking up again. "I missed you so much," he kissed her again.  
  
"Kagome?!" InuYasha's voice sounded again.  
  
"InuYasha!!" a males voice sounded again. Kagome and Sesshoumaru broke apart laughing as the recognized the voice, as Hirotada. "What are you doing in Kagome's room!?"  
  
"I. . .I went looking for her," InuYasha stuttered. "I honestly didn't mean any thing like it seems!"  
  
"Really?" he asked. "Did you even knock before entering? Get out of there before Tashiro sees, and jumps to conclusions! We are here to visit friends, not starting wars by thinking that a daughter was soiled on her first day back!" Kagome and Sesshoumaru gently laughed, at the image of InuYasha's highly embarrassed look on his face.  
  
"I didn't. . . I,"  
  
"Get out of there, boy!!" Foot steps could be heard walking from the room, and a yelp as no doubtfully, Hirotada had grabbed on of ears, and was walking down the hallway. Kagome sighed, contentedly as she rested her head on Sesshoumaru shoulder, breathing in his sent. He smelled of the fresh strawberries, and out door woods. Sesshoumaru leaned his cheek against the top of her head, closing his eyes, smiling when we heard her breathes even, meaning that she had fallen asleep. His arms around her tightened.  
  
~~  
  
Something bright was shinning on Kagome's face. She rolled over, only to have the brightness become even more bright. She tried the other side. . .Didn't work. . .Just as bad. Slowly Kagome's eyes fluttered open, her eyes opening, to the face of Sesshoumaru. "Sesshou?" she whispered. His face didn't move an inch, nor the rest of his body. She sat up. "Oh, Kami, I'm loosing it," she sighed, as she realized it was the painting. She looked at the clock, on the wall. 8:00. "Breakfast time!" she chirped, getting up.  
  
She was still dressed in what she wore last night. She slipped out of that Kimono, and slipped into a new clean one. It was the softest silk, and was perfectly white. Sesshoumaru had given it to her on her 15th birthday, she remembered suddenly. It was her favorite. Picking up the old one, Kagome could easily smell the sent of Sesshoumaru covering it. She smiled, rubbing it on her pillows carefully, so they picked up the sent.  
  
As she walked down into the breakfast hall, there was only one seat left. In between Sesshoumaru and InuYasha. She swallowed, and sat down gracefully. "Morning," Tashiro greeted her cheerfully. "Did you get any rest last night, you didn't come down for dinner, so I assumed that you had fallen asleep,"  
  
"I got plenty of rest, thank you for asking," Kagome said sweetly.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes twinkling slightly. Kagome smiled at him, her own eyes shinning brightly.  
  
"Good morning, to you too, Sesshoumaru," she said. InuYasha glared at InuYasha. {Kagome is mine!} InuYasha thought. {I will never give her up, easily!} he thought fiercely. **sweat drop* Oh poor little Inu! Little does he know! Oh, sorry! Back to the story! hee hee*  
  
~~  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in his pants only, as it had gotten rather hot, in the dojo, practicing sparring, with a servant after breakfast, when InuYasha came into the dojo. "Sesshoumaru!" he yelled to get his attention. Sesshoumaru stepped back.  
  
"We shall have a break now," he said. The servant bowed deeply, breathing hard from the effort of fighting against Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru walked pasted InuYasha, take a sip from his goblet, with stood next to his tossed shirt, and chest armor. "Is something the matter, my dear little brother?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Don't play games with me Sesshoumaru! Your after Kagome! And don't bother denying it!" Sesshoumaru sighed, looking wearily at her.  
  
"What would this have anything to do with you?" he asked. InuYasha growled threateningly.  
  
"Kagome is mine! You can't touch her!" Slowly a smirk came across Sesshoumaru's face.  
  
"Has it every came across your half breed mind that Kagome has a brain of her own, and perfectly has the will power to choose which one she wants?" he asked.  
  
"But I have the right, to run for her heart, Sesshoumaru! I know her better then you do! Besides! Plenty of woman want you, why do you have to go after the one that I want?!" InuYasha yelled. Sesshoumaru turned back to him.  
  
"I don't want those other woman!" he said slowly and dangerously, walking up to InuYasha slowly, yet dangerously. "And if I choose to go after Kagome's heart, then that's my business, and mine only, besides Kagome. As it is your business you if go after Kagome," he growled. "And I'm sorry, if it so happens to be the girl that you also want, but I suggest you watch your mouth, before you call Kagome's yours," he said, now just a foot from InuYasha. "For she's not,"  
  
"Sesshoumaru? InuYasha?" both of them walked up to them turned to see Kagome walking up to them frowning.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha gasped. She glared at him.  
  
"I think you should shut your mouth right now, InuYasha," InuYasha did.  
  
"How much of this did you hear?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Everything," she growled, her eyes having flecks of red enter them, still looking at InuYasha. "Sesshoumaru's right, InuYasha," she growled. "You better watch your mouth of the things you say, for it can back fire on you easily," she said. InuYasha glared at her, and stormed out. Sesshoumaru turned to her, pulling her to him, and kissing him. Kagome gasped.  
  
"Sesshou!" she gasped, though leaned into the kiss, her hands resting on his fine muscular chest, feelings how silky smooth his skin was under her hands. She shivered. "What if somebody sees?" she said, in between kisses.  
  
"Let them," he said urgently, dropping his sword, and wrapping his arms around her. "Let them see who you belong too!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said.  
  
"Yes, my love?" Kagome broke away, and took a step back.  
  
"You really anger me sometimes, you know," she said, rubbing her neck. Even in those few seconds, she had gotten aroused. {Not good, Kagome! Not good at all! Take things slow, damn it! But oh, just look at his chest! STOP IT!!}  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as he smelt her arousal. He stepped closer to her. "Do I?" he asked. "But it seems like you enjoyed it," he said, growling slightly, though not in anger. Kagome stared at him in horror, at his words. Sesshoumaru kissed her again, her arousal becoming stronger, as her chest smashed against his own. His own arousal came, he drew away slightly, before she noticed. Kissing her neck, she moaned softly. She felt something pocking her lower stomach.  
  
She gasped. "Sesshou!" she moaned. Sesshoumaru nodded, stepping back.  
  
"Yes, we're going to fast," he said slowly stepping back. Kagome stared at him, as he stepped back. {If he didn't really love me, then he wouldn't be doing this! He would be trying to force me!} her mind thought. All thoughts of InuYasha left her mind. . . And her heart.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru turned back to look at her, catching her when she ran toward him, and ran into his arms. Kissing him softly she stepped back an inch, to look him in the eye. "Do you love me, Sesshoumaru?" she asked bravely, though her heart was beating like a hummingbirds wings. Sesshoumaru looked at her shocked, his jaw hanging slightly loose. Slowly he nodded.  
  
"I do, Kagome. I do love you," he whispered, his arms around her tightening. Kagome smiled. Wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed her.  
  
"Good. . .Then let the whole world know that I'm yours!" she said kissing him hard on the mouth. Sesshoumaru picked her up, under the arms, and spun her around twice, before setting her back down on the ground, and kissing her again. "I love you, Sesshoumaru, Hair to the Western Lands," she whispered.  
  
"And I love you, Kagome, Hair to the Eastern Lands," Sesshoumaru whispered back before kissing her again. Slowly he drew back. Her crystal blue eyes into his golden eyes. "Kagome," he cleared this throat. "Say you'll be my mate," he whispered. Kagome gasped, but smiled, tears formed in her blue eyes, that Sesshoumaru loved so much.  
  
"Of course I will, Sesshoumaru," again, Sesshoumaru kissed her, yet this time, the kiss spoke volumes of their love of each other.  
  
~~  
  
YAY!!! I GOT REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol. Any way, I'm glad that you all love my story!  
  
Thank you:  
  
Animagrl2  
  
Firefly Of Darkness  
  
WindMageLita  
  
Ryunosuke  
  
KougasMyMan  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGal  
  
Kwool-Sesshou-fan  
  
Saria4  
  
Thank you all!!!! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
**IMPORTANT!**  
  
I think Sesshoumaru, and Kagome got together a little fast, but you know, Kagome does have a whole life's memories with her, and has loved Sesshoumaru very much for a long time. Though for two years, she just couldn't remember! And Sesshoumaru has loved her for a long time too! So, technically they really didn't get together TOO soon, but still. Please Review! 


	5. InuYasha's Anger

Disclaimer: **Crouching low in the high grass, a net in hand.. Jumping up suddenly and swings net wildly** I'LL GET YOU SOMETIME!!!!! **yells threats as InuYasha characters run away.**  
  
~~  
  
Tashiro was walking toward the dojo, with a little bounce in his step, whistling a little happy tune, and his hands in his pockets. Nothing could go wrong for him, that day. His daughter was back, and once things settled, he was off to get his own mate.  
  
As he walked into the dojo and. . .Ran for cover, when he saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome kissing. Hiding behind a sword rack, he peeked from in between the swords, though his body was perfectly hidden. "Kagome," he heard Sesshoumaru whisper, but with his youkai hearing he heard every word like Sesshoumaru was yelling the words. "Say you'll be my mate," he whispered. Tashiro all most fell over, loosing his balance.  
  
Half of his mind, went into the 'father mood', and wanted to go over and pull the two lovers apart, and kill Sesshoumaru, and ground Kagome to her room, but his other half, wanted this to happen. {Better him then InuYasha. . .No offense to InuYasha,} he thought.  
  
He saw tears well up in her daughters eyes. "Oh course I will, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, kissing him once more. But as luck would have it, a bunch of dust went into his nose. Tashiro couldn't help but sneeze. The two lovers broke apart and stared at Tashiro. Sesshoumaru ran to the sword rack, and pulled it back, revealing Tashiro.  
  
"Ah! Kagome! Sesshoumaru!" he said, trying to act like everything was normal, "I'm. . ." Tashiro stuttered.  
  
"Father!" Kagome screeched angrily.  
  
"In trouble now!" Tashiro said, finishing his sentence before darting for the door, before any one could catch him. But five seconds later, he came back in bowed and said, "Congratulations," and darted out the door, once again.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked back to a blushing Kagome, he chuckled. "I all ways knew your father was strange," he whispered, Kagome laughed lightly.  
  
"I have no doubt that he'll crashing into the palace now, and be yelling it at top of his lungs, any minute now," she said. Sesshoumaru chuckled, kissing her neck, and trailing kisses, up her jaw, and finally to her mouth. But this time they separated when they heard the door of the dojo, open.  
  
"There's my son!" Sesshoumaru quickly placed on his top Kimono, and turned to face his father. "And where is my future daughter-in-law?" Hirotada said smiling. He spotted Kagome from behind Sesshoumaru, and walked up to her, kissing her in a fatherly way on both cheeks. "I'm so glad to have you in the family," he said. "Oh what a match!" he said, smiling happily at a smirking Sesshoumaru, and a blushing Kagome. Sakura walked up to her.  
  
"I'm so happy for you child," she said, placing a hand on her cheek. "I'm sure he'll make you very happy," she whispered. Sesshoumaru smirked as he listened to her answer.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure he will," she said.  
  
"Tashiro!" Hirotada's loud booming voice sounded again. "There you are!" Tashiro entered the dojo, smiling. The two gave a 'manly' handshake, as they both talked about future grandchildren.  
  
"Now where is my son, InuYasha?" Sakura said. "I'm sure he should give his blessings on the couple," she said smiling. Kagome saw Sesshoumaru slightly frown, but his smirk never left his face.  
  
"Your absolutely right, Sakura," Hirotada said smiling, at his own mate. "Where is that younger boy of mine?" he asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I don't have the slightest clue father," he said. "The last time I saw him, he was storming out the dojo," he left out why we was storming out of course.  
  
"Well, we must tell him the wonderful news when he gets back," Tashiro said. "Now, Sakura, Hirotada," he said. "Will you care to join me for a drink, to celebrate this event?" The three older youkai left the dojo, with out a thought of the two younger youkai on their minds.  
  
"That was completely odd," Kagome said laughing. Sesshoumaru chuckled, before coming up to her, and kissing her neck.  
  
"Soon, love," he whispered to her. "You will be mine completely," his hand gently slid down her spine, making her shiver. He kissed her. "Very soon," he said again, stepping back, once again taking off his kimono, kissing her once again. "Sakura is waiting for you outside. . .I believe that she wants to talk to you about ceremonies," he winked her at her blushing face.  
  
Sure enough a knock came toward the door. "Kagome," sounded Sakura's voice. Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru cheek, and ran from the dojo. Sesshoumaru watched her leave, his chest swelling with pride. {InuYasha is just going to have to be man. . .I'm not leaving Kagome ever, and those who try to stop me. . .Will die!}  
  
~~  
  
"Kagome," Sakura said as the walked up the castle. "I'm so happy for you," she said. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Sakura," she said.  
  
"Oh please, don't call me Lady," she said. "You are entering our family, you shouldn't have to call me that," she said smiling. "But back to the point," she said. "We have a mating ceremony to plan," she said. "Oh I remember when my ceremony happened!" she said smiling. Kagome smiled at the older woman, who was obviously in love. "After all the main ceremony happened, you know, the priest bonds you together with a few words, and you kiss, much like a human wedding," she said. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Yes, I know," she smiled.  
  
"Then after that. The first meal of mates. It is truly wonderful! Every one gives you a toast, and a 'wedding present' let's say. The 'groom' lets say gives a present to the 'bride', but the bride doesn't, cause her present is in her,"  
  
"What?" Kagome asked. {What could be 'in' me that Sesshoumaru wants?} Sakura giggled softly.  
  
"Your virginity, Kagome, that's your present to him," Kagome yelped in surprise, and embarrassment.  
  
"Oh," Kagome was blushing madly. Sakura placed an arm around the younger woman.  
  
"But as I said before, Sesshoumaru will make you very happy," she said.  
  
~~  
  
The two families sat around the dinner table. Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat beside each other in place of honor, on one side of the large rectangle table, and the others sat on the other side, though spaced comfortably. They sat waiting for InuYasha, who was late.  
  
Finally the hanyou walked into the room, still slightly angry, though for the most part over it. "InuYasha!" Hirotada's sharp tone sounded through the hall. "Where did you go? You where late for dinner, and on such a day!" he said sternly. InuYasha stared wide eyed as he saw the sitting arrangements.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"You older son, has asked Kagome to be his mate, and she accepted!" Sakura said happily. InuYasha's jaw was slack as he stared at Kagome and his brother.  
  
"Aren't you going to with them congratulations?" Hirotada said sternly. Tashiro looked at InuYasha, and pitied the young hanyou.  
  
"Congratulations," InuYasha growled stiffly. "But I'm sorry to spoil the moment, but Kagome, do you really think that. . .that 'MONSTER' is really in love with you?" he asked. Kagome frowned, as Sakura gasped in anger. Hirotada stood, his chair falling to the ground. Sesshoumaru growled, as he also stood, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"I-InuYasha, how d-dare you!" Hirotada was so angry that he was stuttering.  
  
"But I'm only telling you the truth!" InuYasha said running up to her. But before he could get to her, Sesshoumaru stood before you.  
  
"You wont go near her," he warned.  
  
"Listen to me, Kagome!" InuYasha called out to her. A tear ran down Kagome's cheeks. "This monster doesn't love any one else but him self, the only reason he went after you, was because he loves taking things that I want!" InuYasha said. More tears ran down Kagome's cheek. {This has gone to far!} Tashiro said. {I wont have InuYasha lying to my daughter!}  
  
"InuYasha!" he said, standing up, red leaked into his blue eyes. Hirotada turned to him, pleadingly.  
  
"Tashiro, please don't do anything drastic! I don't know what has gotten into my son, he's normally not like this!" he said. Sakura looked at her son. InuYasha looked at her, his heart cracking when he saw her face. Anger, disappointment, sadness. . .And what's worse, Shame was her expressions. Tashiro turned to his long time friend.  
  
"Don't worry, Hirotada, I don't want to start a war from your sons foolishness!" he said. "But I do ask that you send InuYasha out of my home, my hospitality has been stretched, and now it has broken," Tashiro, closed his eyes, and shook his head. "I will forgive him when he realizes what he has done, and come back, but it wont be taken now, for when people apologize right after the incident, it's mostly to get the heat of them," Hirotada nodded, agreeing with him.  
  
"InuYasha! Pack your things, I'll be there in a few minutes," he said.  
  
"But father. . ."  
  
"Your not my son at this moment, InuYasha, so please refrain from calling me father," he said stiffly. Sakura looked hurt at her son, she walked up to him.  
  
"Why did you do this?" she asked. Before he could answer Sakura walked past him and out of the dinning hall. Hirotada went after her.  
  
More tears from Kagome's eyes, as she ran from behind Sesshoumaru, past InuYasha, and from the room.  
  
"Kagome!" both of the brothers called out. Sesshoumaru walked calmly up to his younger brother, and punched him in the face.  
  
"I'm not done yet!" Sesshoumaru bit out angrily to InuYasha, who lay on the floor. "Just wait, till I can properly get my hands on you," he said as he ran past after Kagome.  
  
~~  
  
"Kagome open the door!" Sesshoumaru banged on the door. There was no answer. He tried opening it, but it was locked. "Kagome, if you don't, I swear on the count of 3 I'm going to break it down!" still there was no answer. "1!. . .2!. . .3!" Sesshoumaru kicked the door, hard, the lock broke, and swung open. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the painting close an inch, a second later, and he never wouldn't have seen. He sighed, as he walked over, and opened it. Kagome sat on her chair crying. "Kagome," he said. Kagome turned to look at him. He walked up to her, and kneeled before, kissing her cheek. "You don't believe that half breed, do you?" he asked. Kagome shook her head. Sesshoumaru picked her up, and placed her on his lap. "Then why are you crying?"  
  
"I was supposed to stop this from happening!" she sobbed.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"I know for a fact that, InuYasha is going to attack you in your sleep, soon, and try to kill you!" Kagome sobbed. Sesshoumaru looked at her oddly.  
  
"What are you talking about? Me and InuYasha get into our fights, but it's not as bad as he would attack me in my sleep," he said, stroking her back softly.  
  
"But he will!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You won't believe me if I told you!" she sobs got worse.  
  
"Try me," he said, lifting her face to look at her. He kissed her softly. Kagome launched into the whole story, of what happened in the two years, the way she had fallen into the well, the way that Sesshoumaru tied to kill her when they first met. . .He particularly didn't like that part. . .She told him everything that happened, that she was supposed to change, and how she came to learn of what was to happen.  
  
Sesshoumaru was quiet for a time. "Do you love him still, Kagome?" he didn't look at her.  
  
"No!" Kagome gasped. She placed a hand on his cheek, gently forcing him to look at her. "I love you, and you only, but I'm up set, because even though I don't love InuYasha like that any more, I love him as a friend, and I don't want to be the reason why two brothers try and kill them self's!" she said. "My father told me I was supposed to stop this, but I can't, I can't force to people to get along!" She said, as one last tear fell. Her hand was still on his cheek, her thumb gently rubbing back and forth on his smooth skin.  
  
He didn't say anything but kissed her. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"For what?" she asked, as she nuzzled his neck.  
  
"If I knew it was you, I wouldn't have been so. . ."  
  
"But you didn't, and that's okay, 'cause I don't care about that time any more," she said, kissing his neck. "The only time that I care about is, here with you. . .I love you, Sesshou," she whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
~~  
  
Again, later on, Sesshoumaru found Kagome to have fallen asleep in his arms. He gently lifted her up, and carried her out to her bed. When he was about to walk out of the room, Kagome faintly called out his name.  
  
"What is it, Kagome?" he asked walking up to her.  
  
"Please don't go," she begged.  
  
"But people will think that we are doing things, and your reputation will be ruined!" Sesshoumaru said, though staying the night was tempting.  
  
"I don't care. The only people here, is your family, and my father, and the servants, and the servants don't matter, no one will care," Kagome whispered. "Please stay with me," she begged, taking his hand. Sesshoumaru sighed, as he took oh his armor, and his top kimono, he laid down next to her. Kagome curled up next to him, breathing in his sent, her head resting on his chest, her arm stretched out across his abdomen. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her. He tilted her head up, and kissed her softly, and slowly. Kagome sighed into the kiss, contentedly.  
  
"Kagome," he said suddenly. Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When do you wish for the ceremony to happen?" he asked. Kagome blushed.  
  
"Whenever you wish," she said.  
  
"Well," he said, his hand running up hers, that rested on his abdomen, and ran up and down her arm, kissing her forehead. "Next month is when your birthday happens, is it not?" he asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yes. August 10th," she said.  
  
"Well, then how does August 10th, it is," he whispered. Kagome smiled, kissing his neck.  
  
"Sounds good," she whispered, her eyes closing, but Sesshoumaru tilted her head up once again.  
  
"I do love you, you know that right?" Sesshoumaru said. He was worried over the fact, of Kagome going after InuYasha, even after all this happened between them. Kagome kissed him again. Opening her mouth, when she felt his tongue slide over her lower lip. Sesshoumaru gently pushed her back, rolling top of her, trailing kisses down her neck.  
  
"Sesshou," Kagome moaned, softly, as she felt his hands slid up her sides. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, gasping, and gently pulling on his silvery strands, when his hand grazed her breast. Sesshoumaru again kissed her on the lips, his fangs pricking her all ready bruised lips, drawing tiny droplets of blood. He instantly licked it up, making Kagome moan, and shiver under him. "Oh, Sesshou," she whispered, kissing him again. Sesshoumaru slowly drew back, looking at her. He could once again smell her light arousal, and his was growing again also.  
  
"No," he whispered, rolling to his side. "We have to wait for the ceremony," he said. Kagome nodded. It was only proper. Kagome once again curled up to side, kissing his neck softly, and slowly fell asleep, enjoying the feeling of Sesshoumaru's hand, running up and down her back.  
  
Once he was sure Kagome was asleep, he finally let his guard down, and fell asleep as well.  
  
But the door slowly open, and a dark figure walked into the room. Out of his clothing, came a dagger. We walked over to Sesshoumaru, lifted the dagger, above his head, aiming for his heart. Kagome's eyes slowly opened, she looked up, seeing the cloaked man, with the silver dagger, and screamed.  
  
"NO!" throwing her self, on her love, waiting for the penetrating knife, to cut through her. 


	6. Kidnapped!

~~Last time~~  
  
"Sesshou," Kagome moaned, softly, as she felt his hands slid up her sides. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, gasping, and gently pulling on his silvery strands, when his hand grazed her breast. Sesshoumaru again kissed her on the lips, his fangs pricking her all ready bruised lips, drawing tiny droplets of blood. He instantly licked it up, making Kagome moan, and shiver under him. "Oh, Sesshou," she whispered, kissing him again. Sesshoumaru slowly drew back, looking at her. He could once again smell her light arousal, and his was growing again also.  
  
"No," he whispered, rolling to his side. "We have to wait for the ceremony," he said. Kagome nodded. It was only proper. Kagome once again curled up to side, kissing his neck softly, and slowly fell asleep, enjoying the feeling of Sesshoumaru's hand, running up and down her back.  
  
Once he was sure Kagome was asleep, he finally let his guard down, and fell asleep as well.  
  
But the door slowly open, and a dark figure walked into the room. Out of his clothing, came a dagger. We walked over to Sesshoumaru, lifted the dagger, above his head, aiming for his heart. Kagome's eyes slowly opened, she looked up, seeing the cloaked man, with the silver dagger, and screamed.  
  
"NO!" throwing her self, on her love, waiting for the penetrating knife, to cut through her.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had woken to Kagome's scream, his eyes widened when he saw the knife. He felt Kagome throw her self on top of himself, when the knife started to head down. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome, and rolled over quickly, himself landing on her, as the knife crashed into the bedding, ripping unmercifully into the silk covers. A growl of anger across from the shadow.  
  
"I'm surprised you bothered to save her, Sesshoumaru," the creature growled, taking of the hood of the black cloak, throwing it back.  
  
"Stop this madness, InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him, and he climbed off Kagome, picking her up, and rushing from the bed. Sesshoumaru stood tall, Holding Kagome behind him, protecting her. Kagome felt like sobbing, but was so scared, she didn't even have the will power to cry.  
  
"You stole her from me, 'dear' brother," InuYasha growled, pulling his dagger, from the bedding, and stalking toward him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome placed a hand on his back.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Just stay behind me," he said. Kagome nodded fearfully. An evil chuckle sounded from InuYasha.  
  
"Isn't that sweet," he mocked. "Sesshoumaru protecting his little 'lover'," InuYasha laughed again though cruel. "It's too bad, Kagome, that you have fallen in love with the wrong man," he said. "I like I said before, Sesshoumaru will never truly love you!"  
  
"INUYASHA!" Sesshoumaru roared angrily, as he leapt forward, tackling InuYasha, and bringing him to the ground. InuYasha's grip on the dagger fell, and it went spinning into the air. Something kicked in Kagome's mind as she ran forward, and caught the spinning handle of the dagger with ease. Looking back, she saw Sesshoumaru had pinned, InuYasha underneath him, his clawed hand on his throat. "What the hell where you thinking?" he said, his grip on his neck tightened, as he struggled. "You and I are simply not in the same class!" he growled. At those words, Kagome all most cried out. Those where his exact words, when InuYasha first discovered the wind-scar, for his once powerful sword.  
  
InuYasha tried to say something, but the hand on his throat prevented that. Three figures dressed in night Kimono's, ran into the room. Sakura holding a lit lantern, lighting up the room.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Sakura gasped. "Get off of him! Please!" she cried out for her only child. InuYasha used this for his advantage, and punched Sesshoumaru in the face, causing blood to gush from his nose. InuYasha shoved Sesshoumaru off of him, and ran for the window, grabbing Kagome on the way, and jumping from the window.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" screamed Kagome, as he dived of the window. Her arm out stretched for him.  
  
"KAGOME!" Sesshoumaru shouted, along with the other three youkai and human present. With out even a second thought he jumped from the window, running after InuYasha, and his love.  
  
"Sakura, stay here!" Hirotada said, as Tashiro, chased after him.  
  
~~  
  
"InuYasha put me down! Please!" Sesshoumaru heard Kagome scream, from ahead in the woods. He dared not call out for her, as InuYasha would know his position, and would get away, possibly. Tashiro and Hirotada ran about 5 feet away, on both sides, using their youkai speed, to dart around tree's, over creek's, and to jump over fallen tree's.  
  
"Shut up, bitch!" a harsh slap of flesh meeting flesh was heard, and Kagome's cry of pain filled the air. Sesshoumaru's eyes where now fully red, along with Hirotada's and Tashiro's.  
  
"InuYasha," Kagome screamed. As a youkai, she could pick up scent's better then he could, and could smell Hirotada, Tashiro, and Sesshoumaru rushing toward them. {If I keep talking, they know that their close for sure!} Kagome thought. "Why are you doing this, InuYasha?!" she screamed.  
  
"I said shut up!" Another slap to her face, Kagome yelped, knowing a bruise was most likely going to form on her cheek.  
  
"If you truly loved me," Kagome yelled, again she was slapped, "Wouldn't you want me to be happy?!"  
  
"It's not all ways about you, Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. "I have needs too!"  
  
"I understand that InuYasha," Kagome said. Screaming as the leapt onto a large boulder, and jumped down a cliff. "But don't you under stand, that I'm happy with Sesshoumaru! Isn't that enough to fill your needs?! To KNOW that I'm happy! And we could still be friends, InuYasha! I can forgive you for this! But only if you give up on this foolish act! Don't keep this up!" she yelled. She saw flashes of silver, in the trees. {Sesshoumaru!} she thought.  
  
"YOUR NOT UNDERSTANDING ME KAGOME! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR HAPPY! I CARE IF I'M HAPPY!" InuYasha yelled, as he through her against a tree. Kagome screamed, as she was thrown into the tree. As reflexes, her hands went in front of her, to break the fall, but on her right wrist, a sickening crunch was heard. Along as her ankle was caught in an root, as another sickening crunch was heard as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Then you don't truly love me, InuYasha!" Kagome said, as pulled her self up, leaning against the tree for support.  
  
"But I do," He cried out. "That's something no else gets. . .So now, I'm going to take your innocence, so you CAN'T go back your precious little Sesshoumaru!" He said laughing, throwing off the cloak, and started to take off his Kimono. He walked up to her, and kissed her hard on the lips. Kagome started to sob, as she tried to get away, but InuYasha showed he was stronger then her, and held her in place. When he tried to stick his tongue into his mouth, Kagome bit it hard. Making him yell in pain. Soon his wait was taken off her, as something silver, tackled him. Two more blur's rushed by her, grabbing InuYasha. Kagome collapsed, holding her wrist in pain, and trying to let nothing touch her broken ankle. "Sesshoumaru!" Tashiro yelled, while fighting InuYasha. "Get Kagome, and run as fast as you can!" Sesshoumaru nodded, running up to Kagome, grabbing her, carefully so not to hurt her, and running back toward her room.  
  
"Sesshou," Kagome whimpered, as he slowed, on her balcony, and walking up her bed, and laying her down softly. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, frightened face.  
  
"Kagome," his whispered, red slowly seeping from his eyes. "Are you hurt any where else?" he asked. Kagome shook her head, as tears fell from her eyes. Sesshoumaru gently took her wrist, glad to see it all ready healing, along with her ankle. Though the bruise on her cheek, and yet to leave her face. Kissing her palm gently. "I swear, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, anger once again coming to his voice and face, his golden eyes glowing dangerously. "If he tries that again, I swear to Kami, he will not survive," Seconds later, Tashiro, and Hirotada came into the room.  
  
"Is she okay?" Tashiro asked rushing over. "Oh, Kagome!" he whispered as he stoked her head. Kissing her forehead, in a fatherly way. Sesshoumaru left Kagome's side, as he walked up to his father, who's eyes where still red.  
  
"Where is InuYasha now?" he asked.  
  
"The bastard got away," he said. "InuYasha sliced my arm pretty good, making me slacken my grip on him," he said, showing his arm, which was starting to heal, but still bleeding. "The bastard is no longer my son," he said.  
  
"Sesshoumaru stay with her, tonight, will you please," Tashiro said Sesshoumaru, coming up to them. "She's fallen asleep now, but she was so frightened that she couldn't speak, I don't want her to wake in the middle of the night, and find her self by her self," he said. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Hirotada," Tashiro said.  
  
"No, first," Hirotada said. "I would like to apologize for InuYasha's behavior," he growled. "He's no longer my son, and what he did was morally wrong, and if I even lay eyes on him again, I swear to Kami, I will be his last thing he sees. . .But please do not stop this joining, for one of my son's crazy actions!" Hirotada said. Sesshoumaru watched him carefully. He did have the power to stop their mating. If the father's did not agree to the match, they had the power of stopping it, even if they did mate, until an month after the mated.  
  
"I don't intend to stop their joining," Tashiro said. "But I wish to hunt down InuYasha, and make him realizes that his actions do not go unnoticed," he said. Hirotada nodded.  
  
"I agree with you, Tashiro," he said.  
  
"Good, now lets please just go to a nights rest. . .We have a ceremony to plan for," he said, smiling at Sesshoumaru, and his daughter. The two youkai lords walked from the room. Sesshoumaru walked over to his future mate, and laid beside her. Holding her close, he breathed in her sent. {I will kill you, InuYasha,} Sesshoumaru thought before falling once again asleep.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome awakened, the next morning. Sesshoumaru sleeping beside her, peacefully. She smiled softly, but frowned when she saw the encrusted blood, under his nose. Memories of the night before, came flooding back. Kagome had a strong impulse, to be by her self for a while. She slipped under Sesshoumaru arm, and walked from the room, silently, and walking out to the gardens.  
  
A near by stream made gentle water sounds, as she walked. The sun had just risen, and the birds chirped happily, and dew collected on the grass. A hand suddenly clamped on her mouth, stopping her from screaming.  
  
"Be a good girl, and you wont get hurt. . . Much," the voice hissed. {INUYASHA!} Kagome thought, as she started to struggle. InuYasha's laughed in her ear. "No, your not going to get away that easily, again," he whispered as he picked her up, and ran back into the woods.  
  
~~  
  
I know this was a short chapter, but I all ready updated a long chapter today. This chapter is just because, I have no life, either that, or I have WAY to much free-time. . .But you know. . .I don't mind one bit. . . lol.  
  
Any way, Review! Oh, and thanks to some very helpful reviews that pointed out that I was spelling "heir" wrong. I'm sorry about that, and I will never use that again, but I don't want to fix it in the title, cause I'm afraid of loosing all of my reviews, so I'm sorry!! Also, one pointed out that I had it on my settings that I only allow people who are members review, and I have turned that off! (I could have sworn I turned that off in the first place but oh well!)  
  
But any way, Review!!!!!!! 


	7. Captured InuYasha

Hay! I'm so sorry!!! I don't know what happened! I saved the chapter and every thing. Came back. Gone. I'm really sorry! But THANK YOU so much for hanging in for me!  
  
~~  
  
Kagome struggled against the offending robes that where tied around her wrists, and ankles. "Stop trying to struggle out, Kagome," InuYasha said as he walked toward her. He smirked at her frightened face. "I hope your not to upset about this,"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Kagome said. Her throat was dry, and hurt, from the screaming. It seemed like it was going to die on her soon.  
  
"I thought I had made that clear, my love," InuYasha said his smirk grew as she closed her eyes, though a tear fell down her cheek, all the same. "Now, now," he said whipping away the tear. "We mustn't cry, I won't kill you . . .That would be rather pointless," he said. He got up, whipping invisibly dust from his hands. "I won't be back till morning," he said. "I hope you're not hungry," he called as he walked out.  
  
As of cue, Kagome's stomach ached painfully, and gave a load growl. Kagome whimpered.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshoumaru woke to find him self by him self still. He had woken when Kagome moved away from him, and thought that she was only going to go get something to eat or so. But she hadn't come back.  
  
Following her sent, he walked out into the garden. Shock bubbled in his chest, as he found one of Kagome's fancy slippers, just left in the middle of a mud puddle. Seconds later, he found her blue obi, lying limp on a branch of a near by tree.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there, as his brain worked together the clues through his shocked brain. Rage built up steadily.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru turned around. Tashiro, Hirotada, and Sakura came running up to him. "Where's Kagome?!" Tashiro said, as he saw the slipper, and obi in Sesshoumaru's clenched hand.  
  
"Do you really need to ask?" Sesshoumaru said coldly. Tashiro stared at him, and turned his blue gaze to a stiff Hirotada, and Sakura. Sakura placed a hand on her mouth, shock, and depression ripping at her heart. As a mother, her love came unlimited to her son, but rage ripped through her at what he was doing. Hirotada going through the same ideal.  
  
"We must go get her," he said.  
  
"I can help," the four turned to a young wolf youkai.  
  
"Kouga," Tashiro said. "All ways a pleasure, now what's this about helping?" he asked. Kouga inclined his head toward Sakura, Hirotada, and Tashiro, respect for the lords, and lady.  
  
"I know where he has hid her," he said. Sesshoumaru took one step toward him.  
  
"And you didn't go help her?!" he said, rage showing through his voice.  
  
"InuYasha had her in a strong grip," Kouga said coolly. "If I attacked, I would have endangered her too. So I followed, and the stupid mutt is hiding her in one of my caves. I didn't see him leave, so I came for you," he said to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"To me?" he asked. They hadn't released the news from out side the two castles. There was no way of him knowing about that. Kouga smirked.  
  
"Well, your sent was coming off her in waves, so I figured what the hell, you've got to have some importance to her," regardless of the situation, Tashiro grinned, along with Sakura and Hirotada. Sesshoumaru just glared.  
  
"Where is she wolf-boy?" he asked. Kouga smirked.  
  
"This way," he said.  
  
"I'll be back with Kagome," Sesshoumaru said to Kagome's father and his parents. They nodded.  
  
"I'll get some guards posted about the place, so this doesn't happen . . . Again," Tashiro said. Sesshoumaru nodded as he followed Kouga, running at full speed, running along side of Kouga.  
  
~~  
  
The cave was dark, as Kagome stared at the mouth, it seemed so far away. It seemed like two football fields. It was just so dark, with tinniest little light at the end. Tears fell down her face. {This is it,} Kagome thought. {This is where I am going to die. I'm never going to see Sesshoumaru ever again, along with the father I've wanted so bad, for two years. I'm never going to see my mother, nor my little brother Souta! Oh, but Sesshoumaru!} She thought desperately, as more and more tears from her blue eyes, that where searching constantly, for something hidden in the darkness. {If only I wasn't so stupid, and not go out side! Or better yet, never have left the bed, or your arms,} she thought.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," she whimpered. "I'll be damned before I let that bastard touch me before you!" she whispered, and she struggled against the ropes. {I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru!} She thought. {I'm going to kill my self, so he can't touch me! I hope you find somebody who loves me as much as you do!} She thought as she finally using her thumb, cut one of the robes, around her wrist. "Three more to go!" she thought as she struggled more.  
  
At last she got all the bandages, of her wrists, and finally got the rest of them off her ankle, she stood. Cracking her knuckles, much like InuYasha and Sesshoumaru did in their fights, when she was human, she raised them to her throat, preparing for pain.  
  
"What the hell do you think you doing?!" a low voice yelled from the mouth of cave. Kagome couldn't see who it was. She presumed it was InuYasha.  
  
"I'll die before I let you touch me, InuYasha!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Do not confuse to me as that filthy half breed!" the voice called. Something about that insult triggered something in her brain. "You of all people should know who I am, Kagome, heir to eastern lands," Kagome felt like sobbing.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?!" she gasped, as the dark blur rushed forward, and in front of her in an instant. His tall proud figure stood before, as Kagome looked up at him. He glared at her claws that where were pressed to her neck still. He slowly placed a hand on them.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. Kagome swallowed.  
  
"He said that he would have me one way or other, but he wouldn't kill me," she whispered. "I didn't want . . . I couldn't . . ." Kagome started to sob. She wrapped her arms around him. "I would be dead before any one else touch me!" she sobbed. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to feel. Relieved that she would rather die then have someone else touch her, or anger from the fact that she was about to literally kill her self over him.  
  
"Can we PLEASE get out of hear, before, InuYasha comes?" a voice said from the mouth of the cave. "We can get all touchy feelly later!"  
  
"Kouga?!" Kagome asked shocked.  
  
"The one and the only, now come ON!" Sesshoumaru swiftly picked her up, and ran from the cave, but stopped, as they saw InuYasha land swiftly before them, stopping the tracks.  
  
"Where do you think you're goin'?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Kagome's my mate, she ain't goin' no where!"  
  
"Use proper grammar, InuYasha," Sesshoumaru said. "I know my step mother raised you better then that," InuYasha glared at him.  
  
"Get out our way, god boy," Kouga said angrily. "You've done enough all ready!" red flooded into his eyes. Kagome closed her eyes, and memories came flooding back from her youkai side. Kouga and her where close friends, and only that.  
  
Kagome wiggled from Sesshoumaru's arms, standing next to him. She looked up, red was fully in his once golden eyes. "Sesshou," she whispered, as she placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"Kagome, don't go anywhere!" he said, as he changed into all powerful true youkai form. Kouga not far behind. InuYasha glared at them both. Kouga's wolf form for just as big as Sesshoumaru. Except all black, and bright blue eyes. Both where growling, furiously to him.  
  
At the same time, Sesshoumaru and Kouga leapt into the air landing down on top of him. With a sickening crunch, one of Kouga's paws landed on his legs and Sesshoumaru on his arms. Both youkai roared in triumph, as InuYasha struggled to get out, but discovered, that both of his legs where broken, and one of his arms. Pain shot through his body, as he yelled out. Sesshoumaru got of him, and walked back to Kagome calmly, changing back to his true form. Kagome stared at InuYasha, as Kouga transformed back to his normal state, and slinging InuYasha over his shoulder.  
  
"Let's get you home, Kagome," Kouga said, as he walked in front of him. Sesshoumaru once again picked up Kagome, bridal style, and followed Kouga. He smelt salt, and looked down to see Kagome, crying silently, and smiling staring at him intently.  
  
"Is something the matter?" he asked. Kagome snuggled closer to his chest.  
  
"Nothing's the matter, I'm just so happy you came, I all most lost you!" she whispered.  
  
"No," he said. "I all most lost you! I still don't believe that I saw you about to kill your self!" he whispered. Kagome stilled for a second, listening to his strong heartbeat.  
  
"I just didn't want him to touch me," she whispered. "You wouldn't love me then," she whispered, not realizing that she had said that out loud.  
  
"What?!" Sesshoumaru said, his normally usual emotionless mask, slipping from him. Kagome palled. "Why wouldn't I love you?"  
  
"Well," she whispered. "I thought that you would hate me if he touched me," she whispered. "I don't know why, but I did," she said. Sesshoumaru stared at her.  
  
"Watch out!" Kouga cried. "Roots uplifted there!" Sesshoumaru looked down, and saw that he all most about to trip over a uplifted root. Kagome giggled, as Kouga smirked.  
  
"Stop starring into each other's eyes, and watch where you are going!" Kouga laughed as he turned back to walk forward again. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, as Kagome hid her face in her hands to muffle her giggle.  
  
~~  
  
Hirotada paced the room of his room he was staying in. Sakura watched him. "Hirotada?" she asked. Hirotada looked at her.  
  
"Yes, my love?" he walked up to her.  
  
"As much as I'm angry at InuYasha for all of this, and trust me once I get my hands on him, it's not going to be pretty, but are you really going to disown him?" Hirotada stared at his mate's hurt-filled face. Taking her hands, and gently tugging, indicating for her stand up. Once she stood, Hirotada wrapped his arms around her.  
  
He rested his forehead against hers, and sighed, before speaking,  
  
"Sakura, if you have to believe me when I Say that I don't want too!" he said. "But our son, has gone to far! If only saw him, that night when he first kidnapped Kagome. If he Sesshoumaru hadn't tackled him, he would have gone even further in trying to rape Kagome!" he said. Sakura closed her eyes, as she cried.  
  
"I know it's horrible, but I still love him as my son!" she sobbed. Hirotada held her close.  
  
"No, it's not horrible!" he said. "You will all ways love him," he whispered. "I will too, it's part of being a parent," he whispered. "I don't know what I'm going to do with InuYasha," he whispered.  
  
~~  
  
Tashiro, Hirotada, and Sakura ran forward as Sesshoumaru, carried Kagome, and Kouga carrying an fainted InuYasha, walked toward them. They all swarmed around them.  
  
"Kagome! Are you all right?!"  
  
"What about you Sesshoumaru? Are you hurt?!"  
  
"Kouga! What happened?! Are you okay?!"  
  
"What happened to InuYasha?!"  
  
The continued to ask questions like so at once, not pausing for breathe.  
  
"PLEASE!" Kouga finally yelled. "Can we please just get inside?!"  
  
"Oh! Of course! Come on," Tashiro said, as he helped Kouga with InuYasha.  
  
~~  
  
Kouga told them of the story, telling how InuYasha fainted from the pain from his broken legs and arm. The two youkai, and human listened to the story intently, want to hear every detail. Sesshoumaru and Kagome where somewhere else, though nobody questioned as they walked out of the room, not wanting to be noticed.  
  
"So nobody was hurt?" Tashiro asked.  
  
"Besides, InuYasha, no," Kouga said, taking a sip from his water. Tashiro nodded.  
  
"That is good," he said. He turned to the nearest servant. "Get InuYasha to the hospital wing, heal his broken legs and arm, and get him in the dungeon. I would like to talk to him, and shackle his hands," he said. Sakura gasped slightly, at the thought of her first and only son in the cold damn dungeon, but knew it was for the best.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome lost in Sesshoumaru's deep kiss, sighed, her hands gripping his male kimono, so she could stand with out falling. Sesshoumaru held her close, as his own legs turned week. He numbly walked to the nearest chair, loosing him self in their kiss.  
  
"Kag," he whispered, as they slowly drew away. "Kami, I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," she whispered.  
  
"Let's move the ceremony even closer, that way you'll be even further in my protection," he whispered. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
~~  
  
Okay, there! There's the new chapter. I'm really tired, and my other chapter was twice as long, but I'll be the rest in the next chapter!  
  
I just want to say thanks to all my faithful reviews! It means so much to hear such kind words from every one. But there are one person I really want to say a hello out to, is TenshiRyuu_Sensei! Thank you for your helpful reviews!  
  
Ack! And for all those people out here, who commented on my computer being "Delighted" I stupidly put the wrong word. I meant to say "Deleted,"! Sorry, for my very stupid mistake!!!!  
  
Well, please review!!!! 


	8. Ceremony Plans

Hay! Thanks for the reviews!!! Keep them coming!!!  
  
~~  
  
Tashiro, Sesshoumaru, and Hirotada made their way toward the dungeon. Sesshoumaru had asked Sakura to keep Kagome busy as they went down with dress plans for the ceremony. Sakura agreed. "Sesshoumaru, Tashiro" Hirotada said suddenly. Sesshoumaru looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Sakura doesn't want me to disown InuYasha," Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"No Mother would want that," Tashiro whispered.  
  
"Yes," Hirotada said. "Neither do I, but it's expected for youkai customs,"  
  
"You don't live with the customs any way, Father. Why start now?" Sesshoumaru said. Tashiro and Hirotada smiled as they both realized it was Sesshoumaru's way of saying 'don't disown him, then,'.  
  
They walked into the jail cell, standing beside each other. InuYasha was sitting against the stone wall. His hands held in shackles above his head. His head was lowered against his chest, his long silver bangs, preventing any one to see his face.  
  
"InuYasha," Hirotada said. InuYasha stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed them. But there was no answer. "InuYasha, will you at least look at us?" Hirotada tried again.  
  
Slowly InuYasha raised his head. His face was dusty from the cave and from the dungeon, but tear tracks could be seen through the dirt. InuYasha's eyes met with Sesshoumaru's and refused to look another direction. The same with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Tashiro noticed what the brothers where doing. He wasn't sure if it was good or not, so he coughed uneasily. "InuYasha," he said. Slowly InuYasha's eyes drifted from his brothers to Tashiro. "You do realize how . . . How this matter as effected us all," he said. Hirotada agreed.  
  
"You have most likely lost the close friendship with Kagome. If have lost the trust and bondage between you and your brother. And most of all you have lost the pride that we all gave you once," Hirotada said. "Tashiro could send you to death because of this! Is that what you want?" he asked, kneeling on the ground beside him.  
  
"If it is what Lord Tashiro wants, then let me be killed," InuYasha said. His voice stiff from lack of water. A tense silence hung around the three youkai, and hanyou.  
  
"I don't want to have to send you to death, InuYasha," Tashiro whispered. "For god sakes, I'm your god father!" his voice sounded angrier. "What the hell possessed you to do such a thing?!" his voice had become angrier and had risen in volume.  
  
"I don't know," InuYasha whispered, his head lowering, back to his chest. Once again his face hidden, "All I was thinking was that if I didn't have Kagome to my self, then no one would," he whispered, telling the truth. Tashiro, Hirotada, and Sesshoumaru looked at each other. That could have met only one thing, and that InuYasha wasn't, at the most part, at fault.  
  
"We'll be back tomorrow," Hirotada said. "Your mother sends her love," he got up stiffly, and left, the other's following.  
  
"Do you think that his youkai side was trying to take over because of his strong feelings for Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked. Tashiro looked at him.  
  
"It might be," he said. "It's not something that InuYasha would do, no matter what his personality is," Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"When a youkai side takes over, it could be fatal," Hirotada said finally. "We are lucky, for we are strong enough to have the humanized form of youkai. We have more brain-power then they do. The lesser youkai, are more like animals. Run by instincts, so to speak. If InuYasha's youkai was fighting to get out, then he would have acted by instinct," the rest nodded.  
  
"It does make sense," Tashiro agreed.  
  
"But we need to know if he's telling the truth," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"What?! Why?" Tashiro asked shocked. Sesshoumaru looked at him.  
  
"He could be lying. If he knew about the natures of a youkai form, and their instincts then he could be lying about it!" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"But I didn't smell any deceit on him," Tashiro pondered. Hirotada sighed, as they walked into the dinning room.  
  
"I've been teaching them how to mask their sent, in times of need," Hirotada said dully.  
  
"Hello," a female voice said from the table. Tashiro and Hirotada both jumped. Though Sesshoumaru knew they where there from the start.  
  
"Morning, Sakura, Kagome," Hirotada said walking over. "What are you doing?" he asked, as he looked at porcelain dolls that looked the same except the dresses.  
  
"TRYING to pick out a dress for Kagome,"  
  
"Is it that hard?" Tashiro asked, as he and Sesshoumaru walked over to him.  
  
"We've been at this for an hour now, and we've only put away one," Kagome laughed. Sakura laughed along with her. Sesshoumaru's chest swelled with pride, as he saw his mate-to-be laughing with his step mother and picking out dresses for the ceremony.  
  
"Well, me and Tashiro have some stuff to cover, so we need to go," Hirotada said. Tashiro and him walked out. Sesshoumaru was about to walk out also, to go to the dojo, but Sakura called out for him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, wouldn't you like to stay and help?" she said sweetly, though Kagome was all most falling off her chair from laughing at something that Sakura had said.  
  
"Not really," he said smirking.  
  
"Oh, Kagome!" Sakura said faking shocked. "Do you hear that?! Sesshoumaru doesn't want to spend time with his mate-to-be! You really should have chosen someone else!" Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow at the laughing girls. It was clear that they had shared some inside joke about this.  
  
"And who else would she have chosen?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked up to Kagome, placing an arm around her waist, and lifting her up, like she was just a feather to him, holding her close to his chest. "Is there some secret admire I should know about?" he asked. Sakura and Kagome laughed harder.  
  
"Maybe," she said. "Like Hojo!" Sakura fell from her chair, with the laughter, as Kagome had to lean against him for support from her laughter.  
  
"And who is this Hojo?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"A boy! From the future, that was quite persistent on catching Kagome's heart," Sakura said getting up from her place on the floor. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome.  
  
"You never told me of this boy. Is he still after you?" he asked. Kagome had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. She nodded, trying to hold in laughter. Sesshoumaru placed her on the ground. "Please tell me, on Kami's green earth what is so funny about it?" he asked. Sakura giggled, and she fixed a fallen doll.  
  
"Kagome was telling me of Hojo for conversation, and telling me of all the crazy stories that her grandfather told her friends when she went back in time," Sesshoumaru nodded. "Well Hojo would bring her stuff to help with the illnesses, in hoping to win her heart," Sakura giggled again, so Kagome picked up where she had stopped.  
  
"Well you see," she said. "As I was telling her of Hojo, I just had an image of you and him, competing against each other, and well, Hojo is quit persistent, and you would really have a lot to compete against, and just the image of you sweating under pressure is well . . . Funny some how!" Kagome and Sakura smirked.  
  
"Tell me, Kagome," as he spun her around to face him. "Would I really have competition," his lips moved centimeters away from Kagome's and the closeness from driving her mad. Sakura placed a hand over her mouth from stop from laughing as she focused her eyes of the dolls in front of her. He leaned down even close. "Would I, Kagome?" he said as he kissed her chastely. Kagome gasped.  
  
"No, he wouldn't," she whispered, her eyes closing.  
  
"That's better," he kissed her again, till Kagome's legs turned weak, and Sesshoumaru knew that she wasn't going to be able to stand on her own. He quickly let go of her, and with a screech, Kagome fell to the floor. She glared at Sesshoumaru, as Sakura not being able to hold it in any longer burst with laughter. Sesshoumaru smirked at her.  
  
"I'll see you later at mid meal, my love," he said smirking. Her glare deepened, and he laughed. It wasn't one of his, run like hell 'cause you going to die, laugh's either. It was because he truly was happy. It made him even handsome. "You to, mother," he said to Sakura. Sakura smiled at him. She loved it when he referred to her as mother, it made her feel like she truly was part of their family.  
  
"See you then, Sesshoumaru," she said. Kagome's glare was gone the second he laughed, and smiled at him, getting up, and kissing him, fully on the lips. It shocked Sesshoumaru, as most girls wouldn't have done that . . . With some one else in the room! It made Sesshoumaru week in the knees! When Kagome stepped back Sesshoumaru had to take a step back, to gain his balance. Sakura laughed again at her step-son.  
  
"I'll get you back for that one," he whispered as he left. Kagome smirked as she walked back to her step. Laughing when Sakura whispered to her self,  
  
"Young ones in love are dangerous,"  
  
~~  
  
Sakura and Kagome did finally pick one dress out. It was a beautiful kimono all of white silk. Sakura said it would make her black hair and blue eyes stand out even more. Kagome and Sakura also planned that sickle blue moons would run them self's around the bottom of the dress. Sakura also said that the dress could come with a silver necklace with a blue crystal moon necklace. Kagome loved the idea.  
  
They just packed the dolls away when Tashiro walked in. "finished?" he asked smiling. Kagome and Sakura nodded. "Great, now we can get to planning on where you want the ceremony to happen, and the decorations, and such!" Hirotada walked in close followed by Sesshoumaru. It felt weird not having InuYasha join them for the mid day meal.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome had sat down after the mid day meal, and planned the rest of the ceremony. They planned to have it out side, and then the meal would be in the ballroom, where they would have music and dancing and such. But before the meal would happen, Sesshoumaru would present Kagome's gift. Which by what Sesshoumaru said, she would not be able to open till after every one was gone.  
  
Sakura, Hirotada, and Tashiro agreed to take every one, except a few servants to the western castle for a week or so, so Sesshoumaru and Kagome could have their 'honey moon', so to speak. Tashiro also agreed to go Nanami a little earlier then planned, so she could see the ceremony as well.  
  
It was a big shock to Tashiro though, at dinner when he asked who Souta was. Kagome was embarrassed to say that Souta was his son. Apparently Nanami was with child when she fell through the well, though didn't know it yet. Nanami also did a spell on him so he had memories, and that he skipped a few years of life in one night, so that he was no in 4th grade.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome had planned the wedding for two weeks from then and both castles where busy with decorations and such. Tashiro, was gone to go get Nanami and Souta, and wouldn't be back for about two days. Hirotada and Sakura had taken on the task for the ceremony invitations, for two other taiyoukai lords, and other people. So far there where about 150 youkai coming to the ceremony, all of high standard.  
  
The two youkai now sat in their secret room. Kagome in Sesshoumaru's lap, her eyes closed as her head rested on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru had taken of his armor, and sat comfortably, staring into the fire. His thoughts though where not comfort. He kept on having flashes of Kagome about to kill her self, on her kidnapped the first time. The fear on her face, was enough to give the devil him self, the shivers.  
  
Kagome sensed his uneasiness. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked, lifted her head. "What wrong?" she asked.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just thinking,"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About how you where about to kill your self, a couple of days ago," he said softly. Kagome sighed, as she placed kisses on his neck. Sesshoumaru enjoyed the warmth on his neck, as he stared at the fire once more.  
  
"That's over now," she said. "Now, the ceremony is close, and we'll finally be mates," she said, happiness clear in her voice, as she kissed his jaw. He growled playfully as she was about to kiss him on the lips but then leaned back so he couldn't kiss her.  
  
"Come here, now!" he said as he cupped her face, gently forcing her to lean closer to him. Kagome laughed as she tried to get away, but only succeeded on falling on the floor, in front of the hearth or the fireplace, bringing down Sesshoumaru with her. Sesshoumaru laid comfortably in-between her legs, as he kissed her.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome both fought down their arousal. There would be plenty of times for that after the ceremony. Kagome sighed as she laid her head back, looking at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru smiled softly, as he rolled them over so now that she was top. Kagome rested her head on his chest, and fell to a happy sleep, with the one that she loved.  
  
~~  
  
There you go!!! Next chapter will be about the ceremony, and maybe a little lemon. Depends on what you want!  
  
Well, review please!!!!!!! 


	9. Ceremonies and toasts!

Sesshoumaru stared out the window. Tomorrow was the ceremony. He badly wanted to go see Kagome, but tradition, stopped him. Besides, she wasn't even in the same castle. "You don't to be going for a walk around the castle, and seeing, Kagome! Even if it is by accident! But luck for the couple!" Sakura said laughing to him, after Kagome and him had their good byes.  
  
For the first time he was scared. Not like the other nights, when he was scared for Kagome's safety or so, but scared of rejection. All day he was plagued of images of Kagome running away, just when it minutes before the ceremony. Or worse . . .Realizing that she was still in love with his younger half brother. He shuddered.  
  
"Scared?" Sesshoumaru spun around. Someone had sneaked up on him! HIM!  
  
It was Tashiro and his Father. Sakura was back on Kagome's castle, doing Kami knew what, with Kagome's dress or so. It had been Tashiro that had spoken, and Hirotada stood there smirking at him.  
  
"What's it to you?" Sesshoumaru bit out. Tashiro and Hirotada grinned.  
  
"Mating jitters," Hirotada laughed. "Thought it was bad enough the first time! Second times worse!" Sesshoumaru stared at him.  
  
"I wouldn't know that, now would I?" he asked. Tashiro gently hit Hirotada's shoulder.  
  
"Don't freak him out! It's bad enough going through it. It's worse when people are saying things like that!" Tashiro said laughing.  
  
"Will you just get out!" Sesshoumaru said. Tashiro and Hirotada could be heard laughing all down the hallway. Sesshoumaru growled. He seriously hated his father some times.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome walked down the dining hall table, as Sakura studied her walk, and the flow of the ceremony kimono. She smiled. "It look wonderful! Tomorrow, you will look like an angle!" Kagome smiled nervously.  
  
"I'm getting really nervous now," Kagome told her. Nanami walked into the room smiling.  
  
"Which girl isn't nervous before the big night?" she said. Kagome stared at her with horror, as Sakura burst with laughter.  
  
"Mother! REALLY not want I wanted to hear from you!" Nanami smiled wickedly.  
  
"Would you rather hear it from her father?"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Sakura and Nanami burst with laughter, as Kagome all most fell from the table. "All right, young lady," Nanami said as she helped Kagome down from the table. "Let's get you wash, dried, and put to bed! You've got a big day tomorrow!" Kagome's stomach was doing cartwheels.  
  
~~  
  
"WAKE UP!" Sesshoumaru sat up in his bed.  
  
"What?! What is it?!" he asked shaking the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"What are you TALKING about?! The ceremonies today!" Tashiro was standing on the edge of his, looking all most like a little kid, about to get candy. Sesshoumaru stared at him.  
  
"Where's my father?" Sesshoumaru asked. Tashiro looked embarrassed.  
  
"Umm. I tried to wake him up too, but I think he mistaken me for Sakura," Sesshoumaru, if had been any other day would have laughed till he cried at just the thought of that happening. He got out of bed, and chuckled when a stormed off taiyoukai of the western lands walked into the room.  
  
"Morning Sesshoumaru," he bit out.  
  
"I heard you had fun this morning," he said. He laughed when his father looked like he was about to attack Tashiro. "Oh the possibilities!" Sesshoumaru said. Hirotada started yelling after him, but Sesshoumaru ignored him and walked down the hall, to receive the ceremony haori he was supposed to where.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome was the first to waken out of the three ladies in the home. "MOTHER! SAKURA!" She called running down the hallway. Instantly Nanami and Sakura where busy, calling for servants, while them their self's, doing their fare share of the work.  
  
Kagome felt like a baseball when she was tossed from servant to servant, placing on her kimono, make-up and suck. She felt she was going to die, when the servants started to her hair. "Can't they pull less?" Kagome bit out, as she closed her eyes tightly as Servants where pulling her hair into a complicated bun. Sakura and Nanami laughed.  
  
"Get used to it," Sakura said. "It's going to be about an hour till their done,"  
  
"Ouch!" Kagome screeched as a servant pulled at her hair again.  
  
~~  
  
After two hours of getting dressed, bathing carefully, and a few minutes staring into a mirror for a long time to make things where perfect, Sesshoumaru made him self present at the breakfast table. Though truth be told he felt like if he ate any thing he would just throw it back up again.  
  
"About time!" Hirotada exclaimed. Sesshoumaru smirked. Tashiro smiled.  
  
"I don't know why you have spent so much time in morning getting cleaned," Tashiro smile, turned to a smirk. "We are going in the after noon,"  
  
"WHAT?!" both Hirotada and Sesshoumaru yelled, at their one close friend. "You are going to die!" Hirotada exclaimed.  
  
~~  
  
"Their here!" Sakura sang happily walking into the main room with Nanami and Kagome. Kagome felt like she was going to burst. "Their all ready, and Tashiro will be here in seconds, to give you away," she laughed. Nanami looked like she was going to cry, with happiness. Kagome laughed.  
  
"This is turning out to be a lot like a American wedding,"  
  
"What's an American?" Sakura asked. Kagome and Nanami giggled.  
  
"It's a big country in the future, and yes, Kagome, I suppose your right," she giggled. Sakura looked confused, but just shrugged it off.  
  
Tashiro walked into the room with a huge grin on his face. "There's my little girl," he said happily. "And you look so beautiful!" he praised, giving her a fatherly hug, and kissing her cheek. "Ready? Where all waiting on your word," he said. Kagome took in a deep breath and nodded.  
  
Nanami and Sakura walked ahead taking their seats, where the parents sat. Tons of rows of people, who some didn't even know the people personally sat smiling watching the ceremony about to take place.  
  
Hirotada placed a hand on top of Sakura's. "Ready?" he asked. Sakura laughed softly.  
  
"Now or never," she said. Hirotada smiled. "Oh, Sesshoumaru looks so handsome," she whispered, gazing up at the proud youkai that was heir to the western lands.  
  
"Ha! He better be! He spent two hours in the hot springs and getting ready for them!" Sakura giggled. Suddenly the audience rose, and started whispering. Tashiro and Kagome walked slowly down the pathway, and the youkai next to them smiled, and whispered about how Kagome had grown and such.  
  
Sesshoumaru almost gasped when he saw Kagome. Her kimono was pure white, with the exceptions of blue moons around the trim of the kimono and crystal blue moon necklace. Her hair was pulled back in a complicated bun, with a few stands of her black hair falling down to frame her face.  
  
They made eye contact, and instantly, Sesshoumaru could see how nervous she was. With out realizing it smiled softly, as she came to stop in front of him. "Take good care of her, Sesshoumaru . . .I'll have your head if you don't," Tashiro whispered before taking his seat.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome faced each other, his hands holding hers, as another youkai close his to father, said some words for the joining. Kagome and Sesshoumaru didn't even hear the words. They where just staring at each other speechlessly.  
  
Suddenly, the male youkai stopped talking. Sesshoumaru's eyes looked quickly at the man before them, smiling at them, before pulling Kagome to him, and kissing her.  
  
A roar came from the audience as they cheered and clapped for them. Stepping back, Kagome laughed in embarrassment as her blue eyes looked over the clapping, smiling people. She looked back at Sesshoumaru to see him smirking at her, before she found her self being kissed again. Laughter could be heard from the audience, as he did so.  
  
Finally he pulled back, and walked down the pathway, his arm around his new mate. Now all he had to do, was make it through the meal, and all they had to do was to take the final step and they finally really where mates.  
  
As they where the first to walk into the ballroom, Kagome noticed a giant pile of presents in the corner. "Oh dear Kami," breathed Kagome. "It's going to take all month just to open all those!" she said pointing to the pile. Sesshoumaru laughed.  
  
He led her their seats, and watched as the countless quests found them self's in, and found their seats. There where candle's everywhere, and darkness started to fall from the windows, as the last on the son rays fell away into the night. The candles set a romantic glow around the room, and gave off of relaxing sent.  
  
Hirotada stood up, and ballroom went quiet. "Before we set out to eat the wonderful meal that was carefully made for this dinner, I just want to say a few words," he began. In the candlelight, Kagome could swear that Hirotada looked no different from his son. "Kagome," he said. Kagome blushed as all attention turned to her. "I've known you sense the day you where born," he said. "I've all ways thought of you as a daughter, and now I really can call you one," he chuckled softly, as did the rest of the people in the room. "I'm so proud to have now in our family, and I know that you will be happy with Sesshoumaru," he said, his voice softening even more. "And Sesshoumaru," he looked at his father, as the rest of the attention turned to him. "You hurt her, and I swear to Kami him self, I will kill you," the ballroom burst into laughter at the father's words. Even Sesshoumaru gave a light chuckle. "But Seriously," Hirotada started again. "I'm so proud to have you as a son, and to be my heir into the lands," Kagome smiled at her mate, as his face turned to an expression, that no one could place. Kagome, when she was human, knew that one of the major reasons that the brothers fought, was over whom their father loved the most. Kagome knew, that for Sesshoumaru to have heard to words coming from in a room filled with people was something that he hall ways wanted. "May your life be blessed with happiness and joy, and many pups to follow!" he laughed. Again the room laughed softly, as they all clapped as he sat down. Countless servants poured into the room and placed hundreds of trays of food.  
  
Every one started to eat every one happy. The next one to stand was Tashiro. The hall went quiet, except the slight noises of utensils hitting the plates, and the noises of people eating. "It's hard to say things after what Hirotada said," a slight chuckle came from the audience. "But you know, as I woke up this morning, the first thing I thought was 'oh Kami! The ceremony!' and I ran around the western lords castle, screaming 'every one! Wake up!'" a laughter came from the room. "And I ran into Sesshoumaru's room, I 'jumped' on his bed, and just yelled at the top of my lungs, 'wake up!'" he laughed. "I swear, I was more exited then he was at the moment!" laughter circled around the room. "Now Sesshoumaru just bolted up, looking around for an attack, but then saw me, and gave one his looks. Now I know, that all you know by what I mean by 'one of his looks,'" again laughter surrounded the room, even Sesshoumaru chuckled at his words.  
  
"Well on with my story," Tashiro said, waving is arm, in a matter of waving it off. "We all started getting ready, and the funny thing though is, they where all tired from staying up late the night before, they didn't realize what time it was. And me, I was just to hyper on something or other, to notice. Sesshoumaru ended up taking about 2 hours to get ready, Kami only knows what he was doing in there," another round of laughter came. "Yes, then stupidly told him that it was weird to spend all the time first thing in the morning, when he still had about 8 eight hours to go till it started. Hirotada and him weren't, what you called happy with me," again laughter sounded from the room. "But you know," he said, his voice getting more serious, as he turned at looked at Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "When he walked in the dinning hall this morning, all dressed and ready for this ceremony, perfectly cool, and chuckling about something about his father had said, I realized something," every one gazed at him. Kagome felt like crying because she felt so happy. "My daughter really does know what she wants, and what's good for her," Sesshoumaru smiled softly, along with Kagome.  
  
"I know that, my once little baby girl that used to run around smacking people in the middle of the foreheads with her ball because SHE thought it funny," a chuckle came from the quests, and Sesshoumaru as he remembered that fateful day when he was ten, when Kagome smacked in the middle of the forehead. "Is going to be so happy living with you, Sesshoumaru," he said. "And I know, in times of need, when Kagome is going to feel like she can't make it, or there is going to be no way out, you will be there, to save her, and help her. And I'm sure she'll be doing the same for you," Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru, as he turned her gaze with a small smile. "And most importantly of all," Tashiro said, winning their attention again, smiling, as he raised his wineglass to them. "That you two will love each other for the rest of eternity, and you will cherish every day you've got together, like it's the last, and you will be happy, no matter what . . . Or else, I'll be right beside your father, Sesshoumaru, tearing you from limb to limb!" the hall burst into laughter. Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"Kagome," Tashiro said. "I love you, and no matter what, you'll still be my little girl!" Tashiro said. The hall all tipped their wineglasses to them, tacking a sip, and then clapping and cheering as Tashiro sat down. A tear fell down Kagome's cheek, as she smiled at her father. 'Thank you,' she mouthed to him, as she whipped the tear away. Tashiro smiled at her, and inclined his head. She looked at Sesshoumaru, to see him smiling softly at her. She smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
The meal started again, but this time music started to play, softly, and relaxing. "I was so nervous this morning!" Kagome said laughing. Sesshoumaru laughed softly.  
  
"I was too," Kagome smiled at him. They started out a conversation, Kagome all most spit out her wine when Sesshoumaru told her about what happened to her poor father when he walked into his father's room. She laughed so hard that her sides hurt.  
  
"Every one!" Nanami said, when every one was finished with their food. "It's time for the special dance between the newly mates," she said smiling at her daughter and son-in-law. Sesshoumaru smirked as he stood, holding out a hand for Kagome. Smiling, she took, and let Sesshoumaru lead her to the dance rooms. A slow song started to play, as Sesshoumaru pulled her close to him and they both started to dance. She had Sesshoumaru teach her how to dance again, before the wedding, so she wasn't rusty.  
  
Tears came to Nanami's eyes as she watched her first-born child dance with her new mate. Tashiro walked up behind her, and placed an arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head. "She's grown up so fast," she said quietly. Tashiro nodded.  
  
"But she's grown up nicely, I wouldn't trade her the world," he said. Nanami smiled, as she turned back to the new couple.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the one he was hold in his arms. "How did I get so lucky?" he whispered. "What did I do to deserve you?" Kagome smiled softly.  
  
"I should be the one thinking that," she whispered as he twirled her softly. He smiled back at her softly, and kissed her again.  
  
Slowly more and more couples joined them on the dance floor. Moving to the soft beat of the song.  
  
As the song slowly came to a stop, Sesshoumaru and Kagome glided of the floor. The quests clapped and cheered once more as they took their seats.  
  
For about 4 more hours went by, filling with laughter when finally, Sesshoumaru stood up. The hall went quiet as the wanted to hear his words.  
  
"Kagome," he said. Kagome looked at him, her face full of love, and happiness. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "When you came back from your two year trip," he said, saying that for those who didn't know the truth. "I thought it was a dream, for know one knew where you where, or how you where. Some of us thought you had died," he said. "So I came here, and I saw you, and I really did thought it was a dream. You looked like an angle.  
  
"Over the two years that you where gone, I realized that I loved you. And when you where back, I knew that if I didn't at least try to swoon you, then I would hate my self the rest of eternity," a tear fell down Kagome's cheek, as she stared up at her love saying those words to her. "You made me so happy, when I learned that you returned the feelings. And you have all ways made me happy. But now that you are finally mine forever, you have made me so happy that I would do anything if it made you stay with me. Kagome," he said. "What I am trying to say is . . . I love you, Kagome," he said. "I love you more then anything, and if I ever lost you, I don't know what I would do!" he brought something out of his pocket of his haori. "So I present you with this, so you'll know of my love for you will last no matter what!" he gave her the small bundle. Kagome placed it carefully on the table in front of her, standing up, she threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him.  
  
Sesshoumaru was a little shocked at first, but wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. The quests clapped for them. Some of the female youkai cried from the young male youkai's words for his love. Stepping back one, Sesshoumaru drew in a long breath and released it, whipping away the tears of Kagome's face, careful of her make-up. Tashiro and Hirotada came up behind them.  
  
"I believe that it's about time that you leave now," Tashiro said politely, gently cocking his head toward the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, and walked from the room, his arm around Kagome. The quest clapped as they left.  
  
~~  
  
InuYasha sat in his dungeon cell. The ballroom was right on top of the dungeon, and thanks to vents and such, he could hear all that was going on. And his youkai hearing helped a little. He heard the speeches being made, and knew that Sesshoumaru had finally won. He had won his love.  
  
He hated to know it but he knew Sesshoumaru was in love with Kagome. His toast to Kagome that quite clear. "You better treat her good, Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha whispered as tears fell down his cheeks, and he silently sobbed. "I swear to Kami, if your not!" he whispered again as more and more tears fell.  
  
~~  
  
****WARNING: LEMON!!!****  
  
Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up bridal style as he headed into the room that was to be theirs for the two weeks that their family was gone. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, as she started to get nervous again, but this time for totally new reasons.  
  
Sesshoumaru gently laid her on the bed, and kissed her, as he lay beside her. "You look so beautiful, in that dress," he said. Kagome blushed, and kissed him again. Sesshoumaru's hands slid down her neck, his hands brushed against her breasts making Kagome gasp. He smirked when Kagome's back arched begging for more touch.  
  
Kagome's hand's slid up, and started to undo the ties to his chest armor, letting it fall to the ground. Sesshoumaru growled softly when Kagome's hands started to untie his Haori. He too started to untie her kimono. He quickly untied her obi, tossing the clothing to a corner of the room. Kagome's pushed of his haori, to reveal the muscled chest. He was perfect.  
  
The smell of her arousal heightened, as her hands roamed down his back. Sesshoumaru carefully took of her kimono, careful of his claws, and throwing the silk to the floor. Kagome blushed, as she found her self nude under Sesshoumaru's watchful eyes, she felt vulnerable all of a sudden, and her arms moved to cover her self. Sesshoumaru stopped her arms, brining it down to her side.  
  
"Your perfect," he whispered. Again Kagome blushed at his words. Sesshoumaru moved them self's under the covers, and closed the curtains around the bed, darkening the room to them even further, so they could only see the each other.  
  
Sesshoumaru trailed kisses down her neck, and cupped her right breast with his hand, enjoying how Kagome let out a low moan. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered softly in his ear. She spread her legs slightly, so Sesshoumaru could lay comfortably in between them.  
  
He placed open mouthed kissed down her collarbone, and took her other breasts nipple, into his mouth. Kagome let out another long moan. Her hands gently went down his spine, making him shiver.  
  
Sesshoumaru's right hand slowly slid down her body, and entered one finger into the slick folds of Kagome's womanhood. Kagome gasped, arching her back, as she enjoyed the sensations, of what Sesshoumaru was doing to her. Sesshoumaru entered another finger into her fold. Kagome's moans turned loader, as she started to rock her hips against his hand. Sesshoumaru smirked as he leaned down, taking his hand away from her, but replacing it with his tongue. "Oh!" Kagome gasped, as her moans turned even louder in volume, and last longer.  
  
Her hips started to buck, as it felt like a spring was tightening her abdomen. Finally the spring sprung forward, Kagome screamed, as she road the waves of her release.  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed his way up her stomach, chest, and finally her mouth, where she tasted her release on his mouth. "I'm so sorry," he whispered against her mouth, before thrusting up into her, breaking her virgin barrier.  
  
Kagome screamed, as pain shot up and down her lower half. Sesshoumaru kissed her again, trying to distract her from the pain, keeping his lower half of his body perfectly still. He kissed away her tears. Slowly the pain started to fade away, and Kagome wrapped his arms around his neck. And kissed him.  
  
Sesshoumaru started to pull out softly and then thrust back in slowly. Kagome moaned loudly, as Sesshoumaru groaned. "Kagome," he whispered against her lips. He continued to go slow, as Kagome's hips started to move his.  
  
Soon, slow and easy wasn't enough for Kagome. "Sesshou! Faster! Harder!" she gasped out, her hands sliding themselves down his chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist, gently pushing on his lower back, willing him to go faster, and harder.  
  
Sesshoumaru did go hard and faster. Both their breathes coming out more ragged, and more shorter. "Yes!" Kagome whispered. "Sesshoumaru! Oh, Sesshou!" she moaned as he went even faster.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his release coming soon, and willed himself to fight it back, he nuzzled Kagome's neck, kissing, nipping, and sucking on a part on her neck, where in met her shoulder. Kagome moaned, soon her noises joined with soft groans and growls, coming from Sesshoumaru with each thrust.  
  
Kagome's hips started to buck as her release neared. Few minutes later Kagome screamed, as she released for a second time that night. Sesshoumaru wasn't far after her, yelling her name. He collapsed on top of her, and bit her neck in between her neck and shoulder, drawing blood.  
  
It didn't hurt Kagome at all, in fact she bit him in the same place on his neck, just the opposite side. Sesshoumaru let go on his hold on her neck, panting, he looked down at her. Her eyes where half lidded, and she do was breathing hard. A light thin layer of sweat covered her whole body. "Kagome," he whispered. Kagome opened her eyes to look at him fully. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, he slowly lowered his head and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back. Sesshoumaru slowly pulled himself out of her, moaning slightly. He gently rolled to Kagome side, and pulled her to him.  
  
****END OF LEMON!!!****  
  
"Kagome," he whispered again. "I love you . . . My mate," Kagome felt a surge of happiness at his choice of words.  
  
"I love you too, my mate," she whispered. Sesshoumaru smiled when she said it back to him and kissed her again softly. They got comfortable, and were about to fall asleep when Sesshoumaru said,  
  
"Kagome, this time don't sneak off to the gardens," Kagome stifled back a giggle.  
  
"All right," she said listening to his strong heartbeat, as fell asleep. Sesshoumaru stayed up a little more, and just watched her sleep, gently running his fingertips up and down her spine. About an hour later, he too fell asleep.  
  
~~  
  
"All right InuYasha," Hirotada said, as the last quest had gone. Tashiro stood next to him. "Let's get you up," Tashiro stood at the ready, ready to grab the hanyou, in case if he ran, when Hirotada took the key, and unlocked his shackled. InuYasha surprisingly didn't even fight, or argue as he was placed in the last carriages, with three solders in there to watch him.  
  
The servants rode in the middle carriages, and Sakura, Hirotada, Nanami, and Tashiro sat in the first one. "The ceremony was so lovely," Nanami praised to Sakura, who had helped with most of the things. She blushed.  
  
"Thank you," she said. "Though Kagome thought up most of the idea's," she said. Hirotada and Tashiro smiled as they watched their mates talk.  
  
"And Hirotada," Nanami said to him. Hirotada smiled at her. "Your toast was so gracious!" she said. Hirotada laughed.  
  
"What could I do? I love Kagome as my own daughter," he said.  
  
"Hay! I helped! I did a toast! Do I get any praise?!" Tashiro said laughing to his mate. Nanami smirked.  
  
"Maybe,"  
  
"Well that was very kind," he said laughing. Nanami rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I know it was, and you did great with your toast,"  
  
"Thank you," the four good friends laughed, and joked, and talk all the way to the western castle. "I just wish I could have seen Sesshoumaru's face when he opens his present from Kagome," he said. Sakura and Hirotada stared at him in horror.  
  
"You wish to be in the very same room when they . . ." Tashiro looked at them like they weren't from earth, where as Nanami just giggled.  
  
"Or course not! Kagome, sort of got him a present, besides . . .That,"  
  
"Oh that's sweet! What did she get him?" Sakura asked. Nanami and Tashiro lunched into the story, of what is to happen with Kagome's gift.  
  
~~  
  
In the morning, Kagome woke to find her self by her self, in the huge bed, which was set out for her and Sesshoumaru. Pulling a sheet over her, she walked over to hers and Sesshoumaru's walk in closet. She smiled when she thought 'hers and Sesshoumaru's'.  
  
"Isn't it a little late for modesty?" a deep rich voice said behind her. She laughed as she turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Maybe it is for you, but would you like it if a male servant walked in and saw your mate in the nude?" Sesshoumaru growled at the thought.  
  
"I would tear his eyes, out . . .Then kill him . . .Slowly," he said, as he wrapped her arms around you. "Go get dressed," his eyes sparkled. "I believe we have some presents we better start to open," he winked at her before sitting down at the bed.  
  
"Are you just going to sit there and watch me dress?" she asked laughing. Sesshoumaru smirked at her, stretching his legs out in front of him, balancing his foot on the heel, and crossing his legs.  
  
"That was my intention," Kagome laughed as she closed the thin screen, so that you could only the dark shape of someone, and slowly dropped the sheet. She giggled when she heard Sesshoumaru's growl, knowing he didn't like the fact that she had closed the screen. "What the matter puppy?" she asked, purposely putting on her most sexy tone in her voice. Sesshoumaru's growl deepened, as he sat up a little straiten, as he tried to fight down his arousal. Finally ending his torment, she dressed quickly, as walked out, gasping when he suddenly was in front of her.  
  
"You will regret doing that," he growled. She pouted.  
  
"But Sesshie," she said, kissing him softly. "I like teasing you," she said. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Then you better get used to liking being teased back," he whispered, as he drew back, about to kiss her but stepped back, at the last second. "No come on," he said, smirking at her annoyed face when he didn't kiss her. "We have gifts to open," he said. Kagome laughed as she ran by, Sesshoumaru running after her.  
  
When they reached, the ballroom, where all the gifts where. All the tables where still set up, and some chairs where not even pushed in, making it look like it had been only a few minutes after the final quest had gone away. Kagome ran up to the huge pile of presents, that stood taller then Sesshoumaru. She laughed at that. "We have a long way to go," she giggled. Sesshoumaru walked up to the table the sat at last night and got the present from the table.  
  
"Here," he whispered. "Open this," he said handing it to her. Sesshoumaru sat in a near by chair, and pulled Kagome down on his lap. Kagome got comfy, kissing his neck, and turned back to the carefully wrapped parcel. Sesshoumaru watched amused as Kagome unmercifully clawed at the wrapping paper, thought the ripped pieces at the ground. She gasped, as she found three things in the gift. The first on that caught her eye, was a silver locket. She opened the locket up, and smiled, as a picture of Sesshoumaru was placed in right side, thought the other side was empty. "See these?" he said, as he pointed to a packet of round silver rings. "You place pictures in them, and then you can join them here. But see what makes it amazing was that it was made by a type of elfish youkai's, and you can place as many as you want in there, and it will all fit. No matter how many!" he said. "I am hoping that you will be able to place pictures of our future pups in there," he said quietly. Kagome looked at him adoringly.  
  
"I love it, Sesshoumaru she said, as she looked at the small picture of him. Sesshoumaru gently took the locket from her hands, and placed it around her neck, and fastening the tie on it. Sesshoumaru kissed her neck, his tongue flicking over her all ready healed over mating mark that he had left on her.  
  
"Oh my god," Kagome whispered as she picked up the last thing on in the package. Sesshoumaru looked up from the pleasurable assault he was placing on Kagome's neck, and smiled softly, as she fingered a comb that was made from turquoise stone, with a white marble Lilly flower on it. The comb could also be left in the hair, to add decoration for the hairstyle.  
  
"It was my mother's," Sesshoumaru said softly. Kagome twisted around to face him. Never had he mentioned his mother. Not even before she disappeared. His face was once again emotionless, except his eyes seemed somehow pained. Kagome kissed him.  
  
"I love it," she whispered. "And," she said, her voice returning to her normal volume. "There presents are not going to open themselves!" she said, as she jumped from Sesshoumaru's lap, and ran to the large pile. "All right!" she said, laughing as she watched Sesshoumaru shake his head, chuckling softly, and walk slowly up to her. "Which one! You pick one!" she said, pointing to the pile. Sesshoumaru scanned the gifts, and picked one out of the pile, he handed it to Kagome, to open, but she didn't take it. "That one says it for you," she said laughing softly. "Ironic that you choose that one. Sesshoumaru looked on the tag and laughed. It said it was from Kagome.  
  
He ripped the paper of it, and picked out a silver key, from a box. "What is it?" he asked. Kagome smiled.  
  
"It's the key that will open every door in this castle, even the vault to our 'treasure room' as my father calls it," Kagome said, smiling as Sesshoumaru stared at her.  
  
"The lord of the lands is the one that holds this kind of key, Kagome! I couldn't possibly have this," he said looking at her odd.  
  
"I know that only a lord can own that kind of key, and you can own it,"  
  
"But that would mean that I am lord of this castle, and that you are the lady," he said. Kagome smiled.  
  
"I know,"  
  
"But that would mean that Tashiro and Nanami are dead!" he said. What Kagome was doing, it was odd.  
  
"My father and mother had been talking this over, well . . .That's what they told me at least. And they are gracefully stepping down from the thrown, leaving the heir, and her possible mate to take over. Sesshoumaru, you are now taiyoukai of the eastern lands and heir of the western lands," Kagome said smiling. Sesshoumaru stared at her.  
  
"You are joking," he said in shock.  
  
"Nope," she said. Sesshoumaru pulled her close and kissed her hard. If Sesshoumaru hadn't been holding her she would have fallen, from week knees. When he finally pulled back, he looked into the blue crystal eyes that he loved so much.  
  
"When do we start being the Lord and Lady of the eastern lands?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Sense the second you picked up the key," Kagome smiled, kissing his neck. "And, as the lady of the eastern lands, I demand that we open these presents!" she said laughing. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Well, I must do what my lady wants," They both set out to open the gifts. The first ten gifts they opened; each turned out to be something that they could use for future pups.  
  
"Is it me, or does it seem that people are more happy about us going to have pups one day, then we are?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he sniffed a welcome sent from Kagome.  
  
"Well, in nine months, this stuff, will come in handy," he said. Kagome stared at him.  
  
"Why, in nine months?"  
  
"Isn't it that long that a baby must wait inside a mothers womb before being born?" he asked, as he viewed a baby rocky basket, that could be used for traveling somewhere with a child.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," she said, her voice warning him to tell her what he was thinking in seconds, or he would regret it. He smirked at her.  
  
"Kagome, you're with child," he said. Kagome stared at him.  
  
"Now you're joking," he said. Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"I would never joke about something like that," he said. Kagome stared at him, before a smile slowly spread on her face, as she slowly rested a hand on her lower stomach. Sesshoumaru smirked kissing her softly.  
  
"I love you," she whispered. Sesshoumaru smiled down at her.  
  
"I know you do,"  
  
"Oh, you . . . jerk!" she stuttered. Sesshoumaru laughed out loud at that.  
  
"And I love you too," he whispered, before claiming her in another kiss.  
  
"Presents!" Kagome said again, returning to the pile, which they hadn't even made a dent in yet. Sesshoumaru shook his head as he laughed, as his mate, once again dived toward the pile to open more dents.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru," a servant said. Sesshoumaru smirked at being called 'lord' before turning around.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Will you be having breakfast in here?" the young servant girl asked. Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Yes, we will," he said. The servant girl hurried away, bowing at the door, before vanishing behind the door, to go to the kitchens.  
  
"Presents!" Kagome squealed, as she shoved one into Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru looked at her oddly.  
  
"I swear," he said, shaking his head once more. "That is the only word in your vocabulary," he said. Kagome laughed not at all offended.  
  
"Gotta love me!" she chirped as she opened on her self. "Oh! Look!" she said as she showed him a silver kimono with a white dog on the back. Sesshoumaru smiled, as his mate carefully unfolded and placed it against him. "No, It doesn't seem to suit you does it?" she asked, jokingly. Sesshoumaru stared at her.  
  
"I'm giving you on the count of three to get that woman's kimono away from me . . .1!" Kagome laughed as she drew it back, and placed in on the table near her, laughing. Sesshoumaru sighed, but inward bursting with happiness as he watched his mate's every move. Nothing could tare her apart from him now.  
  
"Who is 'her, and who would tare something away from you?" Kagome suddenly asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You just said, 'Nothing can tare her away from me now,'" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru stared at her.  
  
"No I didn't,"  
  
"Yes, you did! Just heard you,"  
  
"I didn't say it. I thought it,"  
  
"Well that's just silly, if you thought it then I wouldn't have been able to hear it!"  
  
"It must be part of the bonds, of being mated," Sesshoumaru pondered. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Cool! Now I can read what you're thinking!" Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"That world is going to be coming to an end as we know it," Sesshoumaru said smirking. Kagome glared at him half heartedly as she gave him another present to open.  
  
~~  
  
Wow, that was a long chapter. 12 pages, by my computer! Well, I hoped you liked it! Please let me know, by reviewing!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! 


	10. Lord Hisashi

"I didn't think that I would see the day when my son would be the lord of the eastern lands," Hirotada said, smiling as they sat around the dinner table that day. Sakura smiled.  
  
"That was such a gracious gift," she said. Tashiro and Nanami smiled.  
  
"We've been wanting to step down for a while now," she said.  
  
"Now that Kagome is mated, we saw it the tame that we step down, and just enjoy the rest of the time of the earth to our selves," Tashiro agreed.  
  
"We'll miss you as being the lord and lady of the house," Sakura said smiling, though sadness seeped in her voice. "But we can't wait to see Sesshoumaru as a lord. He thinks highly of him self all ready, being lord at such an age, will just go right to his head!" Hirotada chuckled.  
  
"I think he'll do a good job. I'm proud of him. I don't think that he'll ever disappoint me, unlike my other son," he said stiffly. The table got tense but Tashiro changed the subject.  
  
"So," he said. "Me and Nanami where thinking about traveling around Japan, searching out this fellow called Onigumo, or something,"  
  
"Why?" Hirotada said.  
  
"Because of the prophecy!" Tashiro said. "We need to kill this guy! Kagome as seen him in the future! He becomes a really nasty fellow called Naraku," he said. "He some how turns him self-half demon," Hirotada and Sakura stared at them. "But what's worse though, this guy is bad to the core. If we kill him off now, we will be able to stop him becoming the hanyou, before it's too late. He hurts and kills many, and in the future was trying to kill Kagome!"  
  
"We really do need to find his guy don't we?" Hirotada said, winking at him. Tashiro smiled as he realized that Hirotada had just told him in his own way, that he was going to help with the search.  
  
Suddenly a screech came from somewhere out side, followed by booms that left the palace shacking. Pictures fell from the wall, easily as battle cries soon filled the air.  
  
"My lords and Ladies!" a solder called out. "Where under attack!"  
  
~~  
  
Kagome was currently sitting behind Sesshoumaru, as she had just gone to go get a drink of water. After dinner, Sesshoumaru and Kagome had agreed to go open the rest of the presents.  
  
She crept up behind him, with a brush in one hand, and a ribbon in the other. She started to brush his silver hair. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. Kagome laughed.  
  
"Brushing your hair, my lord," Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I want too," she said. Sesshoumaru chuckled, but let her any way. Half way through he started to purr, making Kagome smile. Sesshoumaru didn't say another word, till he felt her braiding his hair.  
  
"No! That's where I draw the line!" he said. Kagome pouted.  
  
"But, I think you would look handsome in a braid!" she cried. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You may braid my hair," Kagome smiled. "When there is a winter snow-storm in hell," Kagome smile turned into a frown as she glared at him. "Go on and glare, pout, and whine," Sesshoumaru said, turned fully, and stood a good foot over her. "It's not going to make a difference," Kagome took her brush, and jabbed him in the side with it. Sesshoumaru laughed, which just made Kagome even angrier, which in the end, made Sesshoumaru laugh harder.  
  
"Fine," she said. "Laugh all you want! But I am sleeping in my room tonight,"  
  
"You mean OUR room,"  
  
"No, I meant what I said. MY room,"  
  
"You will not,"  
  
"Are you going to make me?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Just because I'm your mate does not mean that you have complete control over me!" Kagome was about to ramble on, but Sesshoumaru kissed her. Kagome melted into the kiss.  
  
"There," he said. "Now your quiet,"  
  
"You . . .You . . ." Kagome stuttered as she struggled against his arms. Sesshoumaru didn't let go, but chuckled.  
  
"Me, what, Kagome?" he asked smirked.  
  
"You big jerk!" she screamed as she fought against him.  
  
"Do you realize that where fighting over braiding someone's hair?" Sesshoumaru asked, smirking after a few minutes of Kagome struggling. Kagome slowly stopped struggling, a small smile creeping up on her face. Sesshoumaru smirked as a hand shot up to cover it. Drawing her hand away, he kissed her deeply.  
  
"Please, let me braid your hair," Kagome begged. Sesshoumaru sighed, as he turned around, smirking when Kagome cried in delight in a high pitch. It didn't take Kagome long to finish braiding his hair, tying it with the white ribbon. "There!" Sesshoumaru turned around. "I was right! You do look great!" she said smiling. Sesshoumaru smiled as he kissed her cheek, then tracing her jaw line, before kissing her.  
  
Someone coughed from the entranceway, Sesshoumaru and Kagome stepped back. "Ohiazo!" Sesshoumaru said surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"My lord," he said stiffly. "I have terrible news from your father to bring to you," he said quietly. Sesshoumaru stiffened, as Kagome placed a hand on her mouth, in shock.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Your step-mother, along with your mother-in-law have been kidnapped, along with InuYasha," Kagome cried out, and her legs collapsed. In a flash, Sesshoumaru caught her with ease.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can!" Sesshoumaru said, his face blank of any emotion. The solder bowed deeply before walking from the room.  
  
~~  
  
Tashiro raised his sword to block an attack from a youkai. With ease, he beheaded the youkai. Hirotada fought near by him. The once boyish, gentle, and caring of Tashiro's face, was now gone, and replaced with one of absolute anger, and danger. "They've taken Sakura, Nanami, and InuYasha!" a solder said from beside him, as they fought. Hirotada roared with anger as youkai slashed his arm, but not fatal. He could still use his arm with great strength.  
  
"They won't get away with this!" Tashiro yelled to Hirotada. "To tell you the truth! I think this is the taiyoukai of the south's doing!"  
  
"The bastard tied this once, he won't do it again!" Hirotada's sword sliced right through an offending youkai stomach. Tashiro jumped into the air, over an advancing youkai, and landed gracefully behind it, Raising his sword, with a powerful strike, he sliced through the youkai's right shoulder, and coming out of the left hip. The two parts of the youkai, slowly slid from each other, squirting blood every, and a deep puddle formed on the dinning hall floor. "But why does he keep going after your mate?!" Hirotada yelled as trust his clawed hand forward, and bringing out the youkai's heart.  
  
"He's in love with Lady Nanami," a hissing female voice said. Instantly all the offending youkai and their solders disappeared, leaving a female snake youkai before them. Tashiro and Hirotada let down their swords a little bit, but held their battle stance.  
  
"Who are you?" growled Tashiro.  
  
"I am Hoshi," she mockingly bowed. "I'm the daughter of Hisashi, the great taiyoukai of the southern lands!" she said proudly. Hirotada and Tashiro smirked evilly.  
  
"Your father has never mentioned that he has a daughter. He must be shameful of you somehow," Hirotada said smirked. Hoshi frowned, her green eyes leaking red. "All so, Lord Hisashi, is very pour. Sense of his evil heart, every human, and demon alike has left the land. Leaving it barren. It seems to me, that he isn't to powerful,"  
  
"Come to think of it," Tashiro joined. "He has even lost favor in the youkai counsel. His causes are running dim. Their has even been suggestions that we should just kick him out all together, and ship him of this land, to somewhere were he can sit around . . . And starve to death!" Hoshi's eyes where blood red by the time that Tashiro was done speaking.  
  
"You will die today!" she shouted as she drew out her sword, and charged toward them. Tashiro and Hirotada stood side by side, ready for the attack.  
  
~~  
  
InuYasha stood before the snake taiyoukai. He growled. "Isn't that sweet," the snake whispered, tauntingly. "The little half breed, protecting the females," he whispered. "Lock them up," he hissed to guards standing near. They moved forward slightly, all most like they didn't want too. "I SAID LOCK THEM UP!" he yelled. The guards walked more quickly, and fought with InuYasha.  
  
"Listen!" a female voice whispered from behind the mask of the solder. "We are hear to help you,"  
  
"Just do as we say and we'll help you get out of here!" another female voice whispered. InuYasha looked at them oddly, before letting them get tied up. Sakura and Nanami, where all so tied up.  
  
"Every thing is going to be okay," said the third guard, this one also a female.  
  
"You'll be fine," the fourth and final one said. Hisashi looked approvingly at the guards.  
  
"Good," he said. "I'm going to go eat, watch over them," he demanded as he walked from the dungeons.  
  
"Who are you girls?" Sakura asked when it was save. The four guards took off their helmets, revealing four beautiful snake youkai's. All with black hair, with green emerald eyes.  
  
"We are the four daughters of Hisashi," the first one spoke said. "We have long disagreed with our father,"  
  
The second one spoke, "When we heard of his plan to kidnap you three, we killed the four guards, and took their armor. We weren't about to let him win this foolish plan,"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" InuYasha asked, as a guard untied the chains.  
  
"We want the best for our lands," the third one said sadly. "Father never was like this before. But after mother died, he changed. He became power hungry, as you see now,"  
  
"It's come to the fact that he is selling us to the guards for . . . their pleasure," the fourth shivered. "We have killed all that has tried to lay hands on us,"  
  
"But we will talk about this later!" The first one spoke up again. "For now, we must get you three out of here!"  
  
They untied Nanami and Sakura, and ran behind them. There they skillfully started to take away the stones, to reveal a passageway. They pulled out the fallen guards, and placed on their armor once again, making it seem like a battle had happened.  
  
"Come on!" the third one said. "Let's go!" they all rushed down the passage.  
  
It seemed to take forever, but finally the stopped running. A sound of water could be heard over head. "All right," the first one spoke. "Over head, is the latch to where we leave from, yet there is a river over head of us also. "You all do know how to swim don't you?" Nanami, Sakura, and InuYasha nodded. "You might want to hold on to your mother, InuYasha. The rivers strong, and can easily drown a human," InuYasha nodded, squatting slightly, allowing his mother to climb on his back.  
  
The fourth one hurriedly pulled down a ladder, and pulled down the hidden doorway. Instantly water thundered in, soaking them in an instant. One by one they took a deep breath and climbed the ladder, swimming to the service of the deep river, and swimming desperately to the shore. Seven horses awaited them.  
  
"Come on!" the first one said again. She seemed to be the leader of the four sisters. "Grab a horse, and follow us! We know the way back to your castle," she said.  
  
"Wait! Hoshi is there!" the third one said. The first one went quite.  
  
"Who's Hoshi?" Nanami asked.  
  
"Our fifth and youngest sister," the first spoke sadly. "She's so young and wishes badly to please father, that she is blind to see how horrible he really is," she turned to her sisters. "With the two lords there, and all of us, it will be no match against her," she said. They all thundered off on their horses, in the direction of the western lands.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome clung to Sesshoumaru as they flew over head of all the trees. Sesshoumaru didn't want Kagome to come, as for the babies safety, but Kagome refused, threatened him, and even went as far as to smack across the face, when finally Sesshoumaru agreed to let her come. Things zoomed bye so fast, that Kagome couldn't even tell one tree apart from the next.  
  
Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru didn't say a word as the rushed forward, and landed in the courtyard, of the western lord's castle. They ran forward, and barged into the main doors. Sword clashes could be heard coming from the dinning hall.  
  
Kagome had only been here once before, but she knew her away around for the most part, and had no trouble running after Sesshoumaru as he led the way.  
  
As they ran into the dinning hall, they saw Tashiro and Hirotada fighting a giant transformed snake youkai. Both had blood all over them, from all their other kills, along from their injuries. And blood was all over the walls and floor.  
  
"Kagome!" he said. "You stay here! I didn't want to bring you in the first place, for your safety and our pups, but I did, but I won't allow you to fight!" by the look on Sesshoumaru's face, Kagome didn't even dare to argue like the first time. She nodded, and stayed put, while Sesshoumaru joined his father and father-in-law in fighting the snake.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Hirotada gasped. "What are you doing here?" he smirked.  
  
"A solder sent for me," he said, drawing his own battle sword. The snake hissed and attacked Sesshoumaru, but in a second he was gone from sight, along with Hirotada, and Tashiro. The snake looked for him confused. Kagome caught her eye, and she hissed as she lurched forward attacking. Sesshoumaru, Tashiro, and Hirotada jumped up, at the same time, landed on the beast's head, and thrust the swords in the beast's head, effortlessly. Blood squirted from the rip's, as snake roared, and hissed, slithered a few feet closer to Kagome, but collapsed dead to the floor . . . It's mouth lay inches from Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru slid down from the snake's head and ran up to Kagome. Grabbing her arms, he looks to make sure there where no injuries. Tashiro and Hirotada also slid off the head. Suddenly lights flashes, and wind blew, as the youkai turned back to her human form. Her one once beautiful face, and body smothered in her own blood, her face smashed in, as two swords hilts where sticking down his head, the swords sticking out of her neck. And on hilt sticking oddly down her back. Kagome buried her face in Sesshoumaru's haori, feeling like she was going to loose her dinner.  
  
"So young," Tashiro said, making a clicking noise with his tongue. "I think she was younger then you Kagome,"  
  
Sesshoumaru led Kagome from the room, closing his own eyes from the gruesome view. "Are you all right?" he whispered. Kagome nodded.  
  
"I'm fine," Sesshoumaru laid a hand on her cheek, and kissed her forehead. Hirotada and Tashiro walked from the room, closing the door.  
  
Horse clops could be heard from the gates. But suddenly lights came from around the castle, and their solders returned, looking around bewildered, as it seemed that time had just frozen for them. Tashiro, Hirotada, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome ran to see who it was in the courtyard.  
  
"Nanami!" Tashiro yelled, as he descended the steps. Nanami jumped from her horse, crying when she saw her mate, and ran to meet him. Tashiro caught her in his arms, and started instantly to kiss all over her face, not caring who saw.  
  
"Hirotada," Sakura called out from the crowd of solders rushing to see if they where okay. Hirotada pushed his way through his solders.  
  
"Sakura!" he too, drew her to his arms, kissing her hurriedly. Sesshoumaru had an arm around Kagome's waist, holding her close, as they watched their parents smiling.  
  
Tashiro looked up from his mate, and looked toward the four youkai girls that where still was sitting on their horses. Once the realized that a lord was looking at them, they all jumped down and bowed in respect.  
  
"Lord Tashiro," the first girl said, as she straitened up again. "I must apologize for the harm to the eastern and western lands that my father has caused," she said. "But I hope that you will understand, that we where in any way, not part of it," she said. She looked like she was about to cry. "We are here to serve the eastern and western lands any way possible,"  
  
Tashiro smiled at the young female youkai. "I think you are talking to the wrong man," he said. "For there is a new lord to the eastern lands," he said. "Sesshoumaru," he called looking over his shoulder. He still hadn't let go on his mate, and does about to any time soon. "I believe you will take care of these young woman," he said. Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand on walked toward the girls. The four youkai looked dumfounded.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the first one said, still looking shocked. "Forgive me! I didn't know- I thought that -" Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Never mind," he said. "So you are the four girls daughters of Lord Hisashi? He never mentioned you before," he said. He started to walk, the woman followed, Kagome noticed that he started to take in deep breaths, and realized that he was probably trying to sniff something out.  
  
"He used us, to say the least, as secret weapons, when he wanted someone killed . . . He sent us," The first girl spoke, while her shoulders tensed. Sesshoumaru knew that there was more to tell but she didn't want to tell him, something more of a personal matter. He didn't question it.  
  
"Tell me," he said. "Why did this attack happen?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"When he learned of his plan to try to take over eastern and western lands, we went to solders that we knew we could trust and asked them about it. He knew about the up coming ceremony, between you and Lady Kagome. From spies he learned that Lord Tashiro, Lady Nanami, Lord Hirotada, and Lady Sakura would be staying here. He made a plan, to attack the palace. Kidnap Lady Nanami, and kill the rest,"  
  
"But plans went wrong," the second girl said. "His solders had let InuYasha go, thinking that he would help with the down fall, as he was in the dungeon, and there had to be a reason why. But InuYasha had fought against them in powerful strength, trying to help Lady Sakura, and Lady Nanami find safety. When Hisashi's guards tried to kidnap Lady Nanami, they didn't know which lady was which, as Nanami pulled a spell, to make her self and smell human. InuYasha saw them being taken off and followed,"  
  
"We learned from our own spies that Hisashi's eye had fallen on Lady Nanami, and wanted her for his own. He also saw her as a bargaining chip," the third spoke up taking up where her sister left off. "When he had his hands on Lady Nanami, he would bargain her for the lands, with Lord Tashiro, knowing that he would do anything for his mate's safety. Then once he had the land, and the solders and such, he once again would go in search for Lady Nanami, kidnap her once again, and have her for his own," Kagome was tense once they mentioned that Hisashi was in love with her mother. {Hisashi is like the Naraku from the other time,} Kagome thought. {I wonder if they ever met each other,} Kagome thought half-heartedly kidding with her self.  
  
"What are your names?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My name is Sachi, I'm the oldest of the sisters," the first one said.  
  
"My name is Satomi," the second spoke.  
  
"And I'm Setsuko," the third one said, smiling softly.  
  
"I'm Sumiko," the fourth said.  
  
"All right," Sesshoumaru said, looking them all in the eye. "Lady Sachi, Lady Satomi, Lady Setsuko, and Lady Sumiko, I wish to speak with you later. But for now, I think you would like a rest, I will see you tomorrow. For now, you if are up to it, you may travel to the eastern lands. Tell the servants that Lord Sesshoumaru welcomed you," he said. The four ladies bowed before walking to their horses. Tashiro and Hirotada walked up to them, thanking them for the rescue of their mates and InuYasha.  
  
Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. He was staring at her. "What? Is something wrong?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru crossed his arms, hiding his arms, in his large white silken sleeves.  
  
"What do you think of them?" he asked. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"I think they're telling the truth, if that's what you mean," Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"So do I," he agreed. "I didn't smell any deceit on them," Kagome nodded.  
  
"But it seems weird that they are betraying their father like that. He must have done something terrible to them,"  
  
"My father said that Lord Hisashi was good at one time. He had a pure heart. But his mate died, and his world collapsed. Slowly, year by year he turned dark. No one knows why his mate died, as the last time a servant saw her, she was perfectly healthy," Sesshoumaru watched the four girls take their horses, and canter from the court yard till the eastern place.  
  
"That is something that we will have to find out now, won't it?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nodded. His arms dropped his side.  
  
"There is also something odd about them, something I sensed, that wasn't quite right. I don't think that they are telling me the whole tale," he said.  
  
"Well like you said. You will talk to them tomorrow," Kagome said. She placed a hand on his arm. "Let's go home, Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "We all need a rest, we've all had a fright," Sesshoumaru agreed. He walked up to Tashiro and Hirotada.  
  
"What did you find out?" Tashiro asked.  
  
"He was planning to use Lady Nanami as bargaining chip, for your lands, then steal her back, for his own use," Tashiro's eyes turned red.  
  
"That would have been fruitless," Hirotada said smirking. "As my son is now the lord of the eastern lands," Sesshoumaru nodded, as he looked toward Kagome, watching her every move. It didn't go unnoticed by Tashiro and Hirotada.  
  
"Do you think that he will try and kidnap Kagome?" Tashiro asked, as blood slowly drained from his eyes.  
  
"I don't know," Hirotada said slowly. "If he does he's got to have a good plan. From when me and Hisashi and you where friends, as I recall in times of war, he was smarter then he appeared. Deadly smart, unfortunately," Tashiro nodded.  
  
"Not much in the battle field, but great planner," Sesshoumaru was still staring at Kagome.  
  
"For Kami's sake, she ain't going to go and run into something! She's not stupid!" Tashiro said. Hirotada covered his mouth with his hand, to hide his smile. Sesshoumaru glared at him.  
  
"I'm not looking for her to walk into something. I'm making sure no one runs into her," he growled. Hirotada looked at him confused, along with Tashiro. Sesshoumaru looked at the ground, not daring to look Tashiro and Hirotada in the eye. "She's . . . With child," Tashiro and Hirotada grinned.  
  
"You wasted no time in knocking her up," Hirotada muttered. Tashiro and Sesshoumaru looked at him. Tashiro smacked him upside the head.  
  
"That's my daughter your talking about!" he said. Hirotada grinned sheepishly at him. Sesshoumaru glared.  
  
"Should Kagome and me stay at the eastern castle, or tell the servants to collect our things and send them here? As our first intention was to have Kagome move here after the 2 weeks where over," Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"No! You still have 2 weeks left, my friend!" Tashiro leaned in. "Enjoy her while she's still skinny, and has no mood swings. If she's anything like her mother, she will have major temper swings," Hirotada, and Tashiro laughed as they walked off, going back to their mates. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, as he walked back to Kagome.  
  
Holding her close, he once again formed the cloud under his feet, shooting to the sky. Tashiro and Hirotada watched him go. "What side of the family did he get that cloud thing from?" Tashiro asked. "I've never seen anyone ever do that before," Hirotada shrugged.  
  
"I have no clue. He was eight years old, and he started to do that, out of the blue! Gave Sakura and me a big fright, when he flew into the house, for the first time," he smiled remembering the day. Tashiro laughed.  
  
"Would give any parent a heart attack," the four youkai laughed softly, as they walked into the house. "Umm! Let's go finish our meal in the gardens!" Tashiro said, as Sakura and Nanami started to walk toward the dinning hall.  
  
"What's wrong with the dinning hall?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Trust me! You just don't want to see what's in there," Hirotada said.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome where half way back to the palace, when Kagome said, "Sesshoumaru . . . What about the baby?" she whispered. Sesshoumaru looked down at her.  
  
"What about it?" he asked.  
  
"These are dangerous times to have a baby, Sesshou," Kagome whispered. "What if I was kidnapped by Lord Hisashi? With mistreatment, it would be easy to loose it, before it's even born! And then, with the prophecy, something could happen to it, born or not," Sesshoumaru smelt the fear from Kagome for their unborn child.  
  
"You and the child, will be fine," he said.  
  
"But Sesshou!"  
  
"No," he pulled her closer. "I will not allow you go any where by your self," he said. "You will be fine . . . You and our child," Kagome snuggled against him.  
  
{I hope your right, Sesshoumaru. I would die if anything happened to our first child together!} Kagome thought, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, breathing in his sent.  
  
~~  
  
Thanks you all for the reviews! Well I hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! 


	11. Trust and Four Sisters

Kagome lay wide-awake in Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru had long ago fallen asleep. Her fear for her unborn child was not letting her rest properly. Even when it had been 3 days ago of the attack by the Lord Hisashi.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times to get used to the heavy darkness of the room. He instantly smelt her fear, though knew it was for their unborn child. He sighed slightly. The only time he had managed to distract her from that fear was . . . Well to but it bluntly, was to distract her with lovemaking.  
  
Sesshoumaru shifted closer to her nude form, nuzzling her neck. "Don't you trust me?" he whispered, pulling her even closer to him. Kagome looked at him oddly.  
  
"Of course I do, Sesshou! Why wouldn't I?" she asked. Sesshoumaru drew his head back slightly, so he could look at her.  
  
"I told you, that nothing will happen to you, OR our child!" as he spoke he placed a hand on her lower stomach, with his youkai powers he could sense the second life form growing in her, the second heart beat mingling with hers. Kagome smiled softly touched by his words.  
  
"I know, Sesshoumaru," she kissed his forehead softly. "But it doesn't stop me from worrying of him . . . Or her," she said, smiling softly as she said those words. Sesshoumaru once again nuzzled his face into her neck.  
  
"Go to sleep, Kagome," he whispered. "It won't do you or the baby good, if you're constantly tired from the lack of sleep," Kagome nodded, running her hands through his hair.  
  
~~  
  
"I don't know," Sachi said. Her three other sisters where seated around her. They where talking about their next safe move.  
  
"We can't go back," Setsuko said. Sachi, Satomi, and Sumiko glared half heartedly at her.  
  
"Please state some more obvious facts, Setsuko!" Sachi said sarcastically. Setsuko grinned sarcastically back.  
  
"We will need to be even more alert," Sachi said, as she faced her other sisters. "Hoshi was Hisashi's only loyal daughter left. He must have learned of her death by now, and our betrayal. He'll be out for revenge," The other sisters nodded.  
  
"I wish mother had never died," Sumiko whispered softly. A tense silence fell over the four sisters. "Hisashi would still be the man we love as our father," she said trying to break the salience. But soon discovered it was the wrong thing to say, and the tension grew stronger. It was Sachi who finally spoke up.  
  
"We can't dwell on the past," she said. "We need to find out a place, where we can't hurt any body or hurt our selves,"  
  
"But we can't leave Sesshoumaru-sama's home now! He's still working with us, to find out Hisashi's weakness!" Setsuko pointed out.  
  
"It's for emergencies," Sachi said slowly. "If needed, we must leave as soon as possible, even Sesshoumaru-sama could not disagree that. Kagome is with child, remember? It only makes her even more voluble to attacks . . . Plus," she added. "It is their first child. It would be horribly hard on them if they lost it,"  
  
"It would be horribly hard on them if they lost any child. First born or not," Sumiko said. "You can tell with just looking at them both together for a second, that they love each other very much, and love their children just as much!" She turned to Satomi. "Well, Satomi? What do you think of this?" Satomi looked each of her fellow sisters in the eye before answering.  
  
"I agree with Sachi," she said finally. "We need to have a back up plan. But I think that we must consult this with Sesshoumaru-sama, as it is more then clear, we don't have a damn clue of what move to take next," The sisters nodded.  
  
"I think we should go to bed," Sachi said, looking at the clock in the room. "I think Sesshoumaru-sama would like to have another meeting as usual, and it won't do, to be too tired to answer his questions and theories properly," The girls nodded as they climbed into each other's bed.  
  
~~  
  
Hisashi sat in his chair in his dinning room, his fits clenching the arm rests, so tight that his knuckles shown white. "How dare they," he whispered darkly. He rose from his chair. His servants scurried from the room, as he talked to him self. "I gave them every thing a daughter could ask for! And THIS is how they repay me!? By BETRAYING me?!" he yelled angrily. He grabbed the nearest object, that turned out to be his wine goblet, and threw it into the fireplace.  
  
Glass sprinkled every where, as his wine, sparked in the fire. For a few minutes, the fire roared angrily at the added fuel, but then went back to his normal burning. The shatters of the glass grew hot, and exploded once again. But the glass was no where near as hot as his burning anger burning inside. Burning hotter then the very flames them selves.  
  
"Sachi, Satomi, Setsuko, Sumiko," he growled softly. "You have left your sister to Die. My poor dear Hoshi!" he cried. "I swear!" he yelled to him self, his voice was dark, deep, evil sounding voice clashed against the stone walls, echoing his words back to him. "You will regret betraying me, if I have to kill you my self!"  
  
"My lord," a guard bowed deeply. Hisashi turned to the guard.  
  
"State your business, and get out of my sight!" he hissed. The guard nodded.  
  
"We have found your four betraying daughters. They are staying at the young Lords Sesshoumaru, of the eastern lands castle," Hisashi looked at the guard oddly.  
  
"But that can not be!" he said, starting to pace in front of the blazing fire. "Sesshoumaru, is the heir to the WESTERN castle! And not only that, but Tashiro rules the eastern lands! Are you asking for a death wish, for lying to your lord?!" Hisashi spun on the guard. The guard started to shake from fear. Hisashi handed out the death punishment like it was candy.  
  
"I'm not lying, my lord," he said, his voice stuttering slightly. "Sesshoumaru has married the young heir to the eastern lands, whose name is Kagome. Nanami and Tashiro has turned down gracefully from their thrones to the lands, and handed them over to Sesshoumaru and Kagome," he said.  
  
"But I killed Kagome!" Hisashi hissed. "Is Sesshoumaru so eager for a mate, that he would rut with a girl in a never ending coma?"  
  
"Yes, you did My lord!" the guard's face was pale, though his mask hid that. "But she has come back from the coma!"  
  
"Get out!" Hisashi hissed angrily. His plans with Nanami where ruined now! His eyes turned red as he watched the guard run hurriedly from the room. But he never made it to the door.  
  
Hisashi calming walked back to the table, whipping the blood from his claws. He walked from the room, leaving the dead body in the floor, for the servants to find.  
  
He smiled, as a plan came to his mind.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome ate their morning meal in their rooms that day. Tashiro had sent more troops to their castle, to guard the two and those others in the castle at the time. Hirotada even sent a troop of his forty most skilled worriers.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru where both silent. "Are you going to meet up with the sisters today?" Kagome asked, trying to start up a conversation. Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Lord Hisashi, has proved him self a difficult person to war against," he said. "He's more smart then people take granted, tis' no wonder that my father and yours tried to keep alliance as long as possible,"  
  
"Do you even have a plan against Hisashi?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment. Kagome thought that he wasn't going to answer, and all most jumped in the air when he did.  
  
"To tell the truth, no. So far the plan is, if he attacks then fight back. Though it is a comfort that we have his only daughters on our side now," he said. "They prove them selves more useful each day," Kagome nodded.  
  
"Sumiko is younger then I am, by two years, and she has faced things that I would die from," Kagome said quietly. Sesshoumaru nodded, though the thought of Kagome dead, was an ill one, and made his insides churn, uncomfortably.  
  
"What about you, Kagome?" he asked changing the subject. "What's on your agenda?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"You know . . . The normal stuff. Being stuck out of meets, saying that it wouldn't do me good, when in concerns me, a great deal. Darting under the eyes of gossiping servants," Kagome said. Sesshoumaru's lips turned up slightly, as he listened to his wife's words.  
  
"The servants are gossiping? About what?" he asked. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Something about you keeping me out the meetings, and oh so mighty you are. How handsome you are . . . And that I don't deserve you," she said the last part rushed. Sesshoumaru gagged on his tea.  
  
"What?!" Kagome blushed. "And why do they say this?" he asked, rather sternly. Though Kagome knew the anger wasn't pointed at her, but at the servants.  
  
"Because, ever sense I have come back, I haven't caused nothing but trouble," she said, staring at her food. She could feel Sesshoumaru's rage, burning of him in waves.  
  
"Did you ask to get kidnapped by InuYasha?! Did you ask for your mother, and my step-mother, to get kidnapped by lord Hisashi?! Did you ask for the attack on the western lands?!" Sesshoumaru said in a load voice. Kagome stayed silent. "None of those where your fault! If I catch one servant talking about you like that, I will end their pathetic lives," Kagome fought the erg to role her eyes, but instead took a sip from her own cup of tea, and didn't sat anything. "How do you feel about this?" he asked. Kagome laughed slightly.  
  
"Once you have faced, horrific gossip at high school, this is nothing," she said. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow.  
  
"High school?" he asked, once again paying attention to his food, though his eyes never left his mate, before him.  
  
"There are certain 'levels' of school in the future!" Kagome said explaining. "The first one is elementary school. Next, middle school. Then High school, and then collage," Kagome said. Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"It's so odd, the future," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Well, at least you have warning! Other youkai like us, have no clue, as to how far their lives will change in the future," Kagome pointed out. Sesshoumaru chuckled softly.  
  
"I sometimes wonder, if living forever, unless killed, really is a blessing," Kagome smiled.  
  
"But here's the part, I don't understand," she said softly. "I haven't met one youkai in the future," she whispered. Sesshoumaru stared at her.  
  
"I don't believe that we will die," she said hurriedly. "I think there must be hiding themselves! As humans over run the earth, then," she said. Sesshoumaru shivered mentally at the thought of humans ruling over youkai. At the mention of humans, Kagome remembered her good friends, Miroku, and Sango, which she thought of as family, and then her child, Shippo. Oh, how she missed them. But if she did manage to change the future and all of that, then she didn't have to watch them go through pain any longer. But live happy, normal lives.  
  
They finished their meal in a comfortable silence, and walked to the door, to face the new day.  
  
"I should get going, or I'll be late for the four sisters," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded, standing up with him.  
  
"I walk with you there," Kagome said as she took her hand in his. When they got to the door, Sesshoumaru stopped her. He drew her to her, and kissed her deeply, his tongue sensually moved against hers. Kagome kissed him back just as deeply.  
  
****WARNING!!!LEMON!!!****  
  
Something pocked her lower stomach, as she purposely shifted, and rubbed against it, earning a heated growl from Sesshoumaru, her hand slid down his chest, as Sesshoumaru leaned back slightly, taking in a long breath, as did she, and kissed her again.  
  
Kagome's hand cupped his all ready eager arousal, and moved her hand around tiny circles. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss, making Kagome whimper in disappointment, though she continued her movements with her hand.  
  
"Those damn sisters are going to have to wait," he whispered huskily, as he trailed steaming hot kissed her neck, beginning to strip her of the offending clothes that covered her body. Kagome started to undress him as well, as they backed up toward the bed, with shaking fingers. All ready her arousal was strong.  
  
Surprising Sesshoumaru, Kagome pushed him down on the bed, and climbing on top of him, with her kimono, handing off her upper body, the only thing holding it still was her fire red obi. Kagome trailed kisses chest, making Sesshoumaru groan softly, as Kagome nipped his left nipple, and then soothe the slight sting with her worm wet, tongue. Kagome pushed down his baggy white pans, taking off his boots, as well. Running her hand back up his leg, she bent down, and took his sensitive member in her mouth. Sesshoumaru surprised himself, as he found him self panting after just a few minutes, as he lifted up his hips, as Kagome took even more of him in her mouth, sucking, and her tongue swirling around, his member. "Ka-go-me!" he panted. "Stop! Oh, Kami," he whispered. Kagome felt powerful as she heard his words.  
  
"It seems that you don't want me to stop," she whispered before taking him in her mouth again.  
  
"This will be over far sooner then you and me both would like, if you continue that!" he managed to gasp out. Kagome slowly dragged her mouth against his member, as she slowly let him go. Sesshoumaru groaned.  
  
Kagome gasped, as she found her self, pinned under her lover, in a split second after she finally let him go fully. His long silver hair spilled from off his shoulders, acting all most like a silver curtain. He kissed her once again, tasting himself on her. He could smell his own sent covering hers strongly, and he loved it that way. That way, every one would know that she was his.  
  
He thrust into her suddenly, making her yell out his name, as he hurriedly thrust him self in and out of her worm slick folds. He had no patience, for taking it slow, and making it last as long as possible any more, all he wanted was release, and his youkai instincts where going wild. "Kagome!" He whispered over and over against her mouth. The pleasure shooting up and down them both, made it so that they couldn't even kiss, but just moan, groan, and yell each other's name.  
  
Kagome's hips rose up to meet his, with just the same strength, her own youkai instincts going mad, with the hunger for release. "Sesshou!" she whispered. "SESSHOUMARU!" she screamed as she had the most powerful release that she had ever had, as of yet.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled out of her, and turned her to stomach. Kagome rose to her hands and knees, screaming screaming with pleasure, as Sesshoumaru entered her again. Sesshoumaru's claws clenched her breasts, tightly, as he sucked at his mark on her neck.  
  
Again Kagome screamed his name as, she released. This time Sesshoumaru with her. He growled Kagome's name so loud as servants even in the outside of the castle heard it. They smiled softly, at the newly mated couple, the mated ones smiled as they remembering how new love felt so good, the most when they first had mated.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly slid from her, collapsing with her on the bed. He licked her neck, both their bodies slick from pleasure.  
  
****END OF LEMON!!!****  
  
"Kagome," he whispered when his voice returned to him. There was no response. Opening his eyes he turned to look at Kagome. He smirked when he realized that she had fallen asleep in those few short minutes. Kissing her forehead, then mouth softly, smiling when she whimpered softly, he carefully untangled his self from her. Pulling the covers over her so she wouldn't she got cold. He walked into the indoor hot springs in the next room, and washed quickly, and dressed again in a new outfit, as the old was covered with the sent of his and Kagome's arousal, and was not proper that he wore that around the castle. Though the idea was tempting.  
  
He stopped to take one last look at his mate, sleeping soundly her hair spread on both of their pillows, a hand resting on her lower stomach. His family. His and Kagome's. Smiling softly at her, before putting on his normal emotional mask on, before walking from the room. Laughing mentally as he noticed that not one male servant nor female met his piercing golden eyes. They had heard everything, and he knew it. How the four sisters where going face him, he had no clue, for they most likely had heard Kagome's own shouts as well, as their room that they shared was next to theirs.  
  
~~  
  
"Damn!" Satomi whispered, as they heard Sesshoumaru open and close his door, as he walked out, like nothing happened. "Sounds like they both had a good time! And that's underestimating it!"  
  
"Satomi!" the other three girls said together blushing.  
  
"What?! I mean, come on! You heard them!" she said laughing. The girls blush deepened.  
  
"How are we going to be able to face him, after that?!" Sachi asked. The other girls shrugged.  
  
"As long as we don't make eye contact, we are fine," Setsuko said laughing softly. The others laughed with her, as they walked from the room, not wanting to keep the lord waiting. 


	12. The Baby!

"Mother, if you let me out of here. I can go in search for OniGumo! And then, I can bring him back here, and win back the pride of my father, and possibly earn the friendship back with Kagome!"  
  
"Oh, InuYasha," Sakura said softly. "As good as that sounds, I can't. Hirotada and Tashiro would never forgive me!" Sakura had been keeping InuYasha updated on all of the news around the castle, also bringing him his meals. So for, Hirotada had stopped shackling him to the walls, and gave him a large furnished room, with an extra room for bathing, and doing the necessities. Also books and such to keep him occupied. Every thing that he needed, yet he still hated it. He wanted freedom. He had not seen the sun, sky, or heard the tree's, feel the soft wind or anything in three whole days! It could drive an inu hanyou mad!  
  
"Then go talk with Father, and Tashiro!" InuYasha said. "Tell them of my idea!"  
  
"But how can they trust you?" Sakura asked. "You kidnapped Kagome three times! Tried to rape her once! You have done some pretty horrible things before InuYasha, but this is the top of them all!" InuYasha looked ashamed of himself.  
  
"I know I did all those things, Mother!" he said. "I didn't like what I was doing! It all just went hazy, I knew what I was doing, and screaming at my self to stop, but I couldn't, Mother!" he said.  
  
"That's all I need to know," a voice said behind him. Hirotada walked into the room, and Tashiro followed smiling, his usual boyish smile.  
  
"Do you swear that you'll never do anything like that again?" Tashiro asked. InuYasha nodded, in shock.  
  
"Well then, my son!" Hirotada opened the door. "I do believe that you should start on your quest. Do you know where to start?" he asked.  
  
"Yyyyyyy----- No," InuYasha. Tashiro snorted, at how he started to say 'yes,' then said changed his mind. It something that he would do, when he was in a good mood. Hirotada chuckled.  
  
"Try in the bordering village," Tashiro said. "OniGumo should be about . . . A few months old. After three to four villages, come back to report to us, even if you didn't find anything,"  
  
"If you don't then we will send solders after you, and you will be forced to stay here, for a very LONG time!" Hirotada warned. InuYasha nodded happily to be free again. Hirotada smiled softly. "Here," he handed him a red clothing, and a white under shirt. "Change into this," he said. "It's made out of fire-rat. It's stronger then any armor," InuYasha nodded walking into the bathroom, and changing. Walking out, every one smiled.  
  
"Go on, InuYasha," Tashiro said. "A lot of people's life's depend on you, even your self. In the future, the demon form of OniGumo tried to kill you, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome!" InuYasha looked confused. "Oh! That's right! Sorry!" Tashiro started to laugh. "Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo, aren't born yet! Oh! Wait! Kirara is born for she's a cat demon, but the others are yet to be born. You where all friends, in the future," Tashiro said. InuYasha nodded, knowing that his friend Tashiro could read the future if he wanted too, and visit the future when he wanted too.  
  
"Right. Good bye, Mother," InuYasha hugged his mother, then stepping to his father, shacking his hand. "Good bye, Father," he whispered. Hirotada looked down on his frowning.  
  
"Be careful, InuYasha, there are other dangers out there," InuYasha nodded.  
  
"I will," he turned to Tashiro. Tashiro smiled at him.  
  
"Good bye, InuYasha," he said shaking his hand. "Remember! Keep in touch!" InuYasha smiled softly.  
  
"I will, good bye Tashiro," with one final look at his mother, father, and Tashiro, he ran from the room, in a silver and red blur, eager to see from out sides those walls.  
  
"Well!" Tashiro said, rubbing his hands together. "I'm hungry! Are you hungry? Do you want food? I want food! Let's go get some food!" (Lol, sorry, if I made Tashiro sound like an idiot! It's an inside joke between my best friend and me!)  
  
~~  
  
Sesshoumaru, Sachi, Satomi, Setsuko, and Sumiko sat around the room. The four sisters told him on their dilemma, and Sesshoumaru agreed. "Your innovation here, lasts as long as you want it too," Sesshoumaru said. "But you right. Kagome is with child, and if the occasion does call for it, I must ask you to leave, as soon as possible. I fear for Kagome's safety, and our unborn child. And Kagome is loosing sleep over the fear," he confessed. Over the short days that the four sisters where hear, the all learned to trust each other. Other wise, they weren't going to get any where soon.  
  
"Yes," Sachi said. "But here's our problem," she said. "We need a place, where we can go where we won't get our self hurt, or any body else's life's in danger!" she said. Sesshoumaru sat back in her chair. The door creaked slowly open, and Kagome walked in with two large trays, full of food.  
  
"In case you got hungry. It's three in the after-noon," she said, smiling at the girls, and her mate. Setsuko stomach growl, making the rest chuckle softly.  
  
"Let me help you with that," Satomi said, raising from her chair, and taking on the trays.  
  
"Thank your, Satomi-chan," Kagome said warmly. She smiled back.  
  
"Your welcome,"  
  
"You aren't going to join us?" Setsuko asked, as she noticed that there where only five meal's.  
  
"Oh, no!" Kagome said laughing slightly. "You guys have to talk,"  
  
"Why don't you join the meetings?" Sachi asked. "You haven't joined one, and you are part of this too!" Kagome laughed slightly. She pointed her finger toward Sesshoumaru.  
  
"As him! I want too, yet his fluffiness, won't let me," the four girls choked on their food, at what she called him. Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow at her.  
  
"Am I to be blamed, that you are with child, and can't be risked to be over- stressed?" Kagome smirked at his words.  
  
"Yes, you are. For you are the father, thus it is your fault," again the four girls choked on their food. Sesshoumaru rose from his chair, and walked over to her. Kagome smirked at him.  
  
"Excuse us," he said bowing his head lightly, and steering Kagome from the room. Once out side the room and the door closed, Kagome found her self pinned to the wall. Sesshoumaru stood over her, making Kagome feel suddenly very small, as Sesshoumaru stood over her, by a good foot. "You did that on purpose, didn't you? Coming in hear with the food? You just wanted an excuse to go in there," Sesshoumaru asked, Kagome smirked.  
  
"Yes, I did," Sesshoumaru leaned in inches from her lips.  
  
"I will get you back for that," he whispered before kissing her softly unpinned her, and turned them around, so he was leaning against the wall, and Kagome was resting against her. He kissed her. "Though to tell you the truth, I welcome your intrusion," he nuzzled her neck, kissing his mating mark on her. Kagome melted into his arms.  
  
"Mmm, Sesshoumaru," she whispered against his lips softly. She stepped back. "You need to get back to work," she said as she stepped back. She was starting to get aroused, and even though she knew Sesshoumaru loved her very much, he didn't need the smell of her arousal on his clothes.  
  
Sesshoumaru smelt her arousal, and though missed her in his arms, he knew her reasons. Placing a hand on her cheek, he leaned in softly, and kissed her. "How much have you been walking about?" he asked.  
  
"Not to much," she said rolling her eyes. "My gods, I'm not even a month pregnant, Sesshou! You acting like I'm in my ninth month!" Sesshoumaru smirked at her.  
  
"Kagome, you know as much as I do, that youkai pregnancies, are really delicate. Even with just being over stressed, you could loose the child. You have to be extra careful, in times like these! Now, go get some rest!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Your too good to me," she smiled up at him. He smirked.  
  
"I know I am," she gently hit his cheek.  
  
"Jerk," she whispered, laughing slightly. He kissed her again.  
  
"Go and rest," he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Stop kissing me, and I'll go," She kissed him on the mouth.  
  
"Walk down the hall, and I'll stop kissing you," he cupped her face as he kissed her.  
  
"We are not going to get any where soon, if you keep that up," Sesshoumaru rested a hand on her stomach, feeling the strong heart beat, that mixed with hers. With one more soft kiss, he stepped back.  
  
"Go now," he said kindly. Kagome smiled at him, before walking away from him. Sesshoumaru watched her leave. Kagome turned to look at him before turning the corner. She laughed as she waved to him. Sesshoumaru chuckled, as she turned the corner, walking once more into the room. The four sisters greeted him again, as they once again turned back to seriousness, as they ate their meal.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome lay reading, on hers and Sesshoumaru's bed, when suddenly the sliding doors slid opened that led to the balcony, and strong wend interred the room. Kagome looked up from the book, frowning. {Sense when did that happen?} She asked herself. A dark shadow fell across the room. Kagome instantly recognized the intruder. She gasped, for a minute not being able to find her voice. When he stepped into the room, she suddenly found it again.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU! HELP! SESSHOUMARU, HURRY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, as she hurried from the bed. "SESSHOUMARU!" she started to cry from fear. "HELP ME!" she yelled.  
  
Hisashi laughed at her. "What's wrong, my puppet?" he asked coldly. "You aren't afraid are you?"  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME HISASHI!" she yelled, pointing at him warningly, as she backed away from him. Shouts could be heard running down the hallway. Hisashi chuckled, his greedy green eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had been drinking his tea, listening to the girl's talk about places they could easily hide; though his attention was on Kagome. From their link, he could feel her deeply relaxed, and knew that she was in their room. But suddenly, her feelings turned to one of confusion, then one of fear. Instantly, Sesshoumaru was alerted. He placed his cup down on the table, not caring that it spilled. The girls looked at him oddly.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" they heard Kagome scream out suddenly. "HELP! SESSHOUMARU, HURRY!" instantly Sesshoumaru charged from the room. He felt Kagome's fear worsen. He only half noticed that the girls had their swords drawn, and where running after him. "SESSHOUMARU! HELP ME!" she screamed again. Sesshoumaru and the sisters ran faster to her.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" they heard Kagome scream. Sesshoumaru, and the girls where at top speed at this time. As they approached, the door, Sesshoumaru kicked down the door easily, it fell the ground, of his hinges. He growled, and the girls gasped, as they found Tashiro trying to grab Kagome, a rope in one hand.  
  
He stopped when he saw Sesshoumaru and his daughters. "Well, young Lord Sesshoumaru," he said, mockingly bowed. "Are you here to save your young mate? I do believe that's she 18, is she not?" he asked, licking his lips as he looked at her. "She looks so much like her mother," he chuckled as he turned to Sesshoumaru again. "It's too bad that she is with child," he said. "I would take her for my own, if she wasn't," Sesshoumaru's growl deepened dangerously, as his eyes lost their golden color, and his eyes turned instead of the deep blood red. "But of course, I could all ways kill the child. There are ways, as you know," he smiled evilly at her.  
  
"You won't even touch a hair on her head," he whispered, his voice by it's self could kill at the moment, never mind his pure hatred glare.  
  
"Is that so?" he asked. "Oh what a shame. To thank I wasted my time and money on her," he said, lifting up the robe. "Let's make a deal shall we," he walked calmly up to Lord Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Give me half your land, share to your mate, and I won't claim war to you and the western lands, and I won't take your woman, for my own pleasures," he said. If it where possible, Sesshoumaru's face became even filled with more anger and hate.  
  
"I rather go to hell, then give you MY land, and MY mate," he spit on the ground before Tashiro. The four sister's eye's where also red and filled with anger. Hisashi hissed at him. "You will regret this!" Sesshoumaru ran forward and attacked, slicing him in half. Hisashi simply melted away is seemed, and a weird doll was replaced where he stood. Sachi ran forward, and picked up the doll.  
  
"He's up to his own tricks again," she whispered. "We need to go now! We can no longer stay here!"  
  
"No!" a gasp said behind her. Kagome was leaning against the wall, panting, her face contorted with pain. "Stay," she forced a smile. "I could . . ." she fell to knees, moaning. "Use some female . . . Companionship," she gasped out, her arms holding her stomach in pain.  
  
"Setsuko!" Sachi yelled, as Sesshoumaru rushed to Kagome side. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, soothing old her hair, as he started to purr softly, which Kagome once told him when she was younger, about seven, that it all ways comforted her when somebody did that. It was a time when she was scared, and the children where told to sleep in the same room, for there was a ball on, and it was thunder storming outside. "Go get the head nurse!" Sachi said rushed as all this took place.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, as Kagome's eyes drooped, and sweat formed on her forehead. "Hang in there. Don't fall asleep on me, try and stay awake" he whispered, he placed a hand on her lower stomach, and all most cried out when he felt how weak the second heart beat was.  
  
He didn't notice when nurses swarmed around him, and his mate. He held on for to her hand tightly, never looking away from her face. "Sesshou!" Kagome whispered, opening her eyes softly. "Don't leave me here," she whispered weakly.  
  
"I'll be here, the whole time," he said.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had been shoed from the room once Kagome wouldn't wake up from her sleep. He paced the hallway. Four people ran up to him. "Sesshoumaru!" Nanami said. "How is Kagome? How is the child?" she asked as she stared at the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Kagome's not waking up. I've sent for a miko,"  
  
"A HUMAN miko?!" Hirotada asked confused. That wasn't like his son at all. The only human he saw him tolerate was Sakura. Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"They are skilled in their art of healing," a servant rushed by with a running miko behind her.  
  
"Hay!" Tashiro said. "That's the miko who's the mother of Kikyou!" he said. The other older youkai looked at him, besides Sesshoumaru and Nanami who knew of who she was . . . Or is, really.  
  
About an hour later the five youkai was sitting on the floor on the opposite wall of the door. Sakura was doing her best to reassure the youkai that she looked as a second son. The door slowly emptied and the youkai nurses left, whispering among themselves. Sesshoumaru was able to catch some of it. "She is so strong, I thought she wouldn't have made it . . ." was generally the idea. He blinked. For the first time in his life, he felt like crying. He had all most lost her. The miko walked out, of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked. Sesshoumaru stood up, instantly, and walked quickly to her. She smiled up at her. Sesshoumaru took that as a good sign. "You should feel lucky," she said. "Kagome, has made it, and the baby," an instant relieved sigh past over the four older youkai. Sesshoumaru numbly nodded. "You may go to her if you wish, but I ask that she stay in bed, for at least a week! Also, after that week, she must stay away from stairs, and walking a lot. Also, you must be careful with her. She's unstable for this week. She should be in a slight pain for the week, but that is expected. I thought I was going to be lost to us, her and the baby," she said. She bowed. "May I return to my village, now, my Lord," she said. Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Come with me," Tashiro said. "I think a reward is in order," he led the miko somewhere else, the other's following, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome by themselves. {So much for spending time together,} he thought as he entered the room. Kagome opened her eyes and her gaze softly on him.  
  
"Sesshou?" her voice was weak, as she spoke. Sesshoumaru rushed to her side. Whipping the bangs on her damp forehead. He kissed her on the lips softly. She started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru," she whispered. Sesshoumaru lay on the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Shh!" he said. "It's not your fault," he whispered, licking his mate mark on her neck. It was said among deeply in love, mates, which it would work as a comfort. It worked, for Kagome calmed down noticeably.  
  
"You warned me to take it easy," she whispered. "But he attacked me!" Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"I know, Kagome, it's okay. He'll wish he never attempted to take you away, and say such words," he growled softly, as if warning him, if he somehow was still in the room. Kagome turned weakly, and cuddled next to him. Her hands resting against his chest, as he lay on his side, her face nuzzled softly in his neck. Stroking her hair, he began to purr softly, as Kagome fell asleep. He watched her sleep, kissing her eyelids so light, that even if she were awake, she would have hardly felt it. Laying his neck back, on the pillow.  
  
~~  
  
InuYasha ran down the path, it felt so good to be out side again after being locked up for three weeks in a cold damp dungeon. He came to the first village. He slowly walked into it, making sure that he didn't look like he held any threat. He walked up to the village's leaders hut, knocking on the side of the doorway before entering. "Lord InuYasha!" he said. All the neighboring villages where used to the lords families of the lands coming in to check on them.  
  
"I need to know if this village has any young children. Males," he said, crossing his arms. The elder looked at him oddly.  
  
"How young to you wish?"  
  
"Under two years old," he said. The elder thought for a minute.  
  
"Only one milord, then there are two who carry child's, as she speak,"  
  
"Would you by chance know the name of this child?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Something like Tsune or something," the man shrugged. InuYasha tacking out a small journal and pin, quickly wrote down what he had found here in the village.  
  
"Thank you," InuYasha said over his shoulder as he walked from the village again. {Well, two more villages, and I need to get back to the palace!} He thought, he shivered as he thought of what would happen if he didn't. His minds wondered to Kagome, as ran down the worn path again. His mother had told him that she was with child. {That could have been my child, if I hadn't . . .} he thought sadly, as remembered what he had all most done to the one he loved. {I wonder what she is doing,} 


	13. OniGumo

"Sachi," Setsuko came up to Sachi. "Is there any appearance of Sesshoumaru- sama yet?" she asked. Sachi shook her head.  
  
"No," she whispered. "Hasn't come out of his room with Kagome sense yesterday. Only time that any body sees him, is when servants knock on the door to give them food," Setsuko looked worriedly at the door.  
  
"We should have left," a voice said behind them. Sumiko walked up to them.  
  
"The last thing that Sesshoumaru said to us was to stay in this castle. Where is Satomi?" Sumiko asked.  
  
"She's out in the court yard, talking to the main guards at the main gate. We are doubling security," Sachi whispered. The looked at the door. "Come on," she whispered. "Let's go join Satomi," the three sisters walked from the door, not daring to look back.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshoumaru hand not left Kagome's side on the bed, unless he had too. Like getting food, and such. He laid a hand on Kagome's stomach. The second heart beat was getting stronger but it was still too weak for Sesshoumaru's liking. He glanced up at Kagome's sleeping form. She curled up at his side, his leg tangled with hers, and her arms wrapped around his waist, with an unimaginable tight grip. Sesshoumaru's own arms where wrapped around her, one arm around her upper back and shoulder, and the other around her waist. Her face was nuzzled between his shoulder and neck.  
  
He had heard the whole conversation between the three girls out side. Whispering or not. They where right. They should have left. But Sesshoumaru knew the attack was for his mate and him. To hurt the most valuable thing in the castle. Kagome's and His child.  
  
He suppressed his growl of anger, when he thought of someone even daring what was his.  
  
Sesshoumaru was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he wasn't aware that Kagome was slowly waking up. "Sesshou?" she said slowly. Sesshoumaru looked down at her a little surprised that she was up.  
  
"Kagome," he said pushing her down on the shoulder as she tried to sit up. "You know your not allowed to go any where, so lay down and rest,"  
  
"I know, but all my muscles are stiff from lack of movement," She arched her back, and a popping noise could be heard as it went down her spine. "Mmm!" Kagome moaned slightly as she came back down, once more laying flat on the bed. Sesshoumaru smiled softly, at his mate. Kagome moved to lay on her side, facing Sesshoumaru. Raising her hand, she traced the pinkish/reddish stripes on his cheeks. Sesshoumaru watched her every move. "You didn't kick those four girls out did you?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head.  
  
"No," he whispered, he kissed her forehead. "There still causing trouble around the castle somewhere," he joked softly. Kagome's giggled softly, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as she tugged on him softly, so she laid on her back, with Sesshoumaru leaned over her. Leaning, down Sesshoumaru kissed her, on the lips sensually, his hand sliding up her side, cupping her breast, and kneading it softly. Kagome's back arched at his touch, wanting more.  
  
Sesshoumaru was just about to deepen the kiss when a knock came to the door. "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Damn your father, Kagome," he whispered against her mouth making her laugh. But the laugh ended up in a painful moan, as she clutched her stomach. Sesshoumaru looked at her. "On second thought, maybe it's good that he stopped us, before I hurt you," he whispered. Kagome looked apologetically up at him.  
  
"Sorry, Sesshou," she whispered. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For not being able to . . . You know," Kagome whispered blushing. Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"It doesn't matter, we still had our fun, the day before," he winked at her, as he got up. Kagome gasped at his forwardness, and glared at him. Making him chuckle.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! I know you're in there! And I know you're awake! Nor are you doing . . . Things! 'Cause it isn't allowed and you might hurt Kagome!" Tashiro yelled through the door. Kagome looked horrified at the door.  
  
"Kill him!" she gasped out. Sesshoumaru laughed as he opened the door. Tashiro glanced at Sesshoumaru. He was only wearing his white baggy pants, with no top on, nor shoes.  
  
"Maybe you where doing things," he said smirking.  
  
"Father!" Tashiro jumped and looked past Sesshoumaru's shoulder, to see an awake Kagome. He smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Oh! Your awake!" he said.  
  
"Well," Sesshoumaru said smirking, facing Tashiro. "I couldn't be doing . . . Things, if she was asleep now, could I? Or would you prefer I take advantage of your only daughter while she's sleeping?" he asked. Tashiro smirked at Sesshoumaru, once again forgetting about Kagome staring in horror at them.  
  
"Are you forgetting that I'm still in the room?!" Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, Kami!" Tashiro cursed, pulling Sesshoumaru out the room, and shutting the door quickly. "Sorry!" he said as he shut the door hurriedly. Sesshoumaru smirked at Tashiro's blushing face.  
  
"Is there something you wanted Tashiro?" Sesshoumaru asked. Tashiro nodded as he crossed his arms his hands lost in the wide bell haori sleeves.  
  
"How is Kagome and the unborn child?" Sesshoumaru leaned back against the wall, crossing his own arms.  
  
"Their both fine. But I'm getting the feelings that's not all you wanted," Tashiro nodded.  
  
"We let InuYasha go," Sesshoumaru stiffened.  
  
"Why?" he asked calmly, though he was boiling with rage underneath.  
  
"We don't think that what InuYasha did, was at his own fault. I know that you must be angry with him still. Hell, I am too! But I think that if InuYasha plays his cards right, then we will all get to trust him again,"  
  
"Tashiro," Sesshoumaru said. "You are supposed to be able to see the future," Tashiro nodded, wondering where he was going with us.  
  
"Yes, that is true. But sometimes I get visions of present times as well, but go on," Tashiro said.  
  
"Why didn't you predict all of this before?" Sesshoumaru asked. Tashiro thought for a minute.  
  
"When I predict things, it either comes through day dreams, or dreams. And then I can tap into people's minds. But they have to be completely willing,"  
  
"I think Kagome would be completely willing to know when she is going to be save or not,"  
  
"Yes, but you see," Tashiro choose his words carefully. "It tires me and the person I'm reading the future of. I have had my proper training in this area, so it doesn't hit me so hard. But the other people are not as lucky,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The other people can die, if we are not careful. Are you risking your mates life, just to find out when she is going to be save or not?" Tashiro asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head 'no'. "I thought so. But why the sudden interest in about telling the future, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I'm just pondering if we can hold this to our advantage. When do you normally get visions?"  
  
"When I sleep,"  
  
"How can you tell the difference between a normal dream and a vision?"  
  
"Easy. I have never had a dream in my life. If I don't have a vision then it's dark," Sesshoumaru nodded. "Sesshoumaru, being able to tell the future isn't all ways good," Tashiro placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know," Sesshoumaru looked toward the door. "But it would be more easier if we saw some visions about the next attack by Hisashi," Tashiro nodded.  
  
"If I have any visions then you'll be the first to know. Also, InuYasha has agreed to a contract," Tashiro changed the subject. "He's in search of OniGumo,"  
  
"He could be just running away,"  
  
"He has to come back ever third of fourth village, or we'll hunt him down . . . How are the sisters doing?"  
  
"They proving themselves useful. They know the way around the castle. Secret passageways and such. Good for sneaking around to get information," Tashiro nodded.  
  
"Good. Well, I need to get going," Tashiro said. "Good bye, Sesshoumaru. Tell my daughter I send my love," with that, he walked down the corridor. Even with his long black hair in a high ponytail, his hair easily flowed down to his knees. Sesshoumaru shook his head, and walked back into his room.  
  
"What did father want?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He was just checking up on us," he said, as he stretched out next to her. He stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, love," Sesshoumaru said, looking at her, his arms crossed behind his head. "I'm just thinking about Hisashi,"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I just wish I knew his next move," Kagome was about to ask another question, but Sesshoumaru put a finger on her lips.  
  
"No more talking, Kagome," He kissed her. "Just rest," he kissed her again. And they stayed in each other's embrace for the rest of the day, only breaking apart to catch their breath before returning to their kissing again. There was no sexual tension mixed in with it. It was just enjoying each other's company.  
  
~~  
  
Tashiro tossed in his bed that night. Nanami was still up reading in the next room, talking to Sakura, about something or other. Tashiro was asleep, sweat forming on his brow, and upper lip. He was having a vision.  
  
****Tashiro's Vision****  
  
It was black. Nothing but blackness. Then a voice spoke. Its voice rang with fear. "Lord Hisashi! Please! My wife and me can never have another child, and he is our only child!"  
  
The blackness faded away, and blurry shapes took place. The blurry shapes slowly sharpened, to where Tashiro was standing in a thrown room, in his bed clothing. No one took notice of him standing there, but Tashiro was used to this.  
  
Looking up to the thrown he growled when he saw Hisashi sitting like he owned the world, with two guards standing with two grown humans in chains kneeling before him. One man and a woman. The woman was holding a tiny infant in her arms, holding in close to her chest. She was crying. Tashiro jogged up to stand beside Hisashi. He was holding a small red leather book. {What's this?} Tashiro thought.  
  
Hisashi opened the book. Inside the book, where pages labeled with certain village names, and people whom was dead, and born. {It's his village keeper book! That could be useful. I wonder if we could get this somehow,} Tashiro pondered.  
  
"Your son is the first baby to be born here in these lands, for more then 5 months. I must have your son,"  
  
"Please!" the woman cried out sobbing. "Anything then my son! My OniGumo!" she sobbed clutching the baby closer to her, so tight that the baby started to cry. {OniGumo!} Tashiro gasped. He looked about for a calendar or a clock of some sort. "DAMN IT!" Tashiro cursed yelling angrily and snarled at Hisashi. "I'm too late!"  
  
Hisashi smiled in a horrible sickening way, which made even Tashiro want to shiver. He rose his hand, signaling to his guards. One ripped the baby from the mother's arms. The mother screamed, as she tried to grab her baby back. "Kill them both," Hisashi hissed. The guards thrust their swords into the two parent's chests.  
  
The man held the woman in his arms as they died. Tashiro watched them die with saddened eyes, he turned his attention back to a laughing Hisashi.  
  
****End of Tashiro's Vision****  
  
Tashiro woke up screaming. Five seconds later Hirotada, Nanami, and Sakura ran into the room. "Tashiro," Nanami ran up to his side. "What is it?" she asked, placing a hand on the back on his head. Gently petting the top of his head, down to his lower neck, over and over. He looked at her, obviously shaken at what he had seen. "What did you see?" she whispered. Tashiro looked back toward Sakura and Hirotada.  
  
"We're too late," he choked out.  
  
"We're too late for what?" Hirotada asked, his arm around Sakura's waist.  
  
"Hisashi's gotten hold on OniGumo," A deathly silence fell over the people in the room.  
  
"Where are my guards!" Hirotada yelled running into the room.  
  
"Hirotada!" Sakura ran after him. "What are you doing?" Hirotada spun around facing Sakura.  
  
"We are running out of time!" he said. Tashiro walked out the room, leaning on Nanami, to weak to walk on his own. "Tashiro," he voice softened slightly, as Tashiro looked up at him. Hirotada had been friends sense they where born. They where like brothers. Hirotada knew that after visions Tashiro was in a pitiful state, but couldn't help it. He had all ways admired his friend in this prospect. Even in times where your body is screaming to just give up, Tashiro was the one all ways one leading the way, weather his body agreed or not. Tashiro had all ways had the strength. "Are you well enough to travel?" he asked.  
  
Tashiro smiled softly. "What's this? Is the great lord of the western lands, caring for one other then his mate and him self, and his pups?" he joked. Another thing that every one liked about Tashiro. No matter how terrible the circumstance, Tashiro all ways had a joke about something or other.  
  
Hirotada smirked. "Don't get used to it," he countered. "Now answer my question,"  
  
"I should be able to get somewhere. Where are we going?" he asked, trying to stand straighter, but couldn't quite manage it yet.  
  
"We are going to the eastern palace. It's time for war," Hirotada said once again turning back to the matter on hand.  
  
"I just wish it wasn't this soon," Tashiro said.  
  
"What about our stuff?" Nanami asked.  
  
"Leave it. We ride light and fast," the rest nodded as they headed toward the stables.  
  
~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had woken to a servant at the door. He got up and opened the door. "What is it?" he asked, the servant that seemed flustered about something.  
  
"Your father and mother are hear, along with your father-in-law, and mother- in-law, and all their troops," Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened.  
  
"I'll be right there,"  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome's frightened voice said. "Why did they bring their troops? Has something happened?"  
  
"I . . . I don't know," Sesshoumaru said, not liking that he didn't know what was going on. He dressed in his usual white silk out fit, though this time he disappeared into a room adjoining theirs, and walking back with battle armor on. Kagome instantly recognized it as armor that he used to where all the time back when InuYasha and Sesshoumaru where battling. "Stay here,"  
  
"Where the hell am I supposed to go?!" Kagome yelled after him, as Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway. "GET BACK HERE! DO NOT LEAVE ME HERE!" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru heard her yelling at him all the way down the hallway.  
  
He walked into the courtyard. "Father!" he said, coming up to him. "What is going on?"  
  
"Hisashi has OniGumo," Sesshoumaru stared at him. "We are running out of time. War is coming, and soon,"  
  
~~  
  
Hay! I just want to say thank you!!! ALSO!!! REALLY IMPORTANT!!!! I really need a beta reader, to make sure that my writing is perfect, so if any one's interested, please E-mail me at EvansGal34@aol.com.  
  
Thank you!! 


	14. Pictures

Sesshoumaru watched as a weak Tashiro numbly paced Sesshoumaru's new study. "You really should just sit down," he said.  
  
"No," Tashiro said shaking his head, and waved a clawed hand carelessly at Sesshoumaru. "To anxious, won't be able to sit down and stay still," Sesshoumaru continued to stare at him as Tashiro paced his study. His whole form was trembling, like he had just fought a battle that didn't stop for a week.  
  
"So, it really is true then," Sesshoumaru said. Tashiro looked at him.  
  
"What's true?" he asked.  
  
"That having a vision is very tiresome," Tashiro nodded.  
  
"Most youkai that have visions die after the visions if they haven't had proper training," Tashiro looked at the walls that he once thought of his own, now passed down the younger youkai before him.  
  
"What about humans?" Sesshoumaru asked, out of pure curiosity.  
  
"They can't even imagine that they had a vision. Even if they did happen to have a vision, they would die before 5 seconds, with their minds turning to mush, and oozing out of their ears and nostrils, and maybe their mouth, if they happen to sleep with their mouths open,"  
  
"Now you are just joking," Sesshoumaru pointed at him, as he leaned back on his over stuffed armchair. Tashiro smiled, even when the eastern lands and western lands where now at war with the north he would have a joke for everything, and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I am. Though if something like that did happen, I really wouldn't be surprised," Sesshoumaru snorted humorously at the thought.  
  
The door swung open, and an angry female youkai walked into the room, shocking both of the males.  
  
"Kagome! What are you . . . You're not supposed to be able to move!" Tashiro pointed at her. Kagome glared at her, and turned her attention to a now standing Sesshoumaru, who looked rather angry.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing? This is bad for you and . . ." Kagome cut him off.  
  
"Do NOT start with me, and my health business! I'm perfectly fi," she collapsed, and would have fallen to the floor, if Sesshoumaru hadn't caught her.  
  
"You are not 'fine' as you where about to say," Sesshoumaru growled in her ear. Kagome wanted to shiver, at his deep rich voice, but her pride wouldn't allow it. Sesshoumaru leaned back, and sat down on his chair once more, with Kagome on his lap, holding her close to him, carefully.  
  
"I demand to know what is going on, now!" Kagome said, trying to push away from Sesshoumaru, but in her weak state she couldn't even start to swing her legs over to get off Sesshoumaru. The short walk from her bedroom, to the study paid its toll on her. Tashiro's lips twitched.  
  
"Have you been keeping the events away from her, Sesshoumaru?" Tashiro asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, he has!" Kagome said angrily, slapping his shoulder that didn't have the large shoulder guard on it, with the spikes.  
  
"For your own good!" Sesshoumaru reasoned.  
  
"Bull shit! I think you're doing this, just to piss me off, you bastard!" Kagome growled. Sesshoumaru arched his left eyebrow at her, as Tashiro burst out with laughter. Another deep voice filled with laughter joined Tashiro.  
  
"Who would have thought," Hirotada said as he walked into the room. "That my daughter-in-law had such vocabulary," he said still laughing. "Now may I ask, why Kagome was forced to use such language?" for he had only walked into the room to hear Kagome's words.  
  
"Apparently, your son has been keeping secrets from her," Tashiro said, finally sitting down, as he felt like his legs where going to collapse.  
  
"What kind of secrets?"  
  
"About the events that have been happening. I don't think he's even told her about InuYasha,"  
  
"What about InuYasha?" Kagome growled as she once again returned her gaze to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"He's been released, intending to search for OniGumo," Sesshoumaru said like it was nothing. But he wasn't expecting Kagome's next move.  
  
Tashiro and Hirotada howled with laughter as Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome with a stunned look, as a bright red hand-print formed on his cheek. "I think it wise that you tell her every thing, Sesshoumaru," Tashiro said. "And quickly, for Kami knows what she'll do next,"  
  
"I will not," Sesshoumaru said defiantly. "She's not even in perfect health. She can't hold much stress, looked what happened to her last time she got over powered with stress,"  
  
"What the hell did you expect me to feel, when someone is trying to kidnap me?! Damn it, Sesshoumaru, tell me what is going on, before I fucking slap you again!" Kagome when from a whispered to a full blown yell as she talked.  
  
"Right," Tashiro said getting up. "Me and Hirotada are going to be leaving, as Kagome might blow Sesshoumaru up with her miko powers and we don't want to be joining Sesshoumaru," Tashiro rambled on as he and Hirotada left the room, leaving Sesshoumaru to fend for him self against the angry female inu youkai.  
  
"Do you dare threaten this Sesshoumaru, lord of the eastern lands, and heir to the western lands?" Sesshoumaru asked, running his finger tips over his red cheek. Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Yes I do, oh mighty one!" she bit out angrily, as she stared angrily at Sesshoumaru, trying to make him back down. Sesshoumaru held her gaze, easily. Kagome closed her eyes, and breathed and out slowly, trying to calm her self. She body relaxed, as she leaned against him, resting her heard on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. She felt like crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru," she whispered against his neck, as she blinked back tears. "I really am, I'm sorry for hitting you, I'm sorry for calling you a bastard, and for every thing else," she whimpered softly, as a tear fell from her closed eyes, dripped against his neck, and slowly slid down, onto his shoulder. Sesshoumaru's arms where instantly around her, his hands running up and down her back. He was amazed at her sudden changes in mood. "Kami," Kagome whispered. "I hate crying," as she whipped her cheeks. "It's just that . . ." Kagome paused. "No it doesn't matter," she whispered, as she once again rested her head against him, listening his to her strong heartbeat.  
  
"It does matter, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said quietly. "Tell me,"  
  
"It's just that, it's unfair that you've been keeping things away from me," she whispered. "I know that youkai pregnancies are delicate, but don't I, at least have the right, to know what is going on around me?" Sesshoumaru looked down her small form pressed against him. "Please. Sesshou, please tell me what is going on," Kagome whispered so quietly, that Sesshoumaru all most missed it. But the sadness in her voice, was just enough of twisting his heart. He sighed, as he pressed Kagome against him even closer, resting his cheek against the top of her head, breathing in her sent.  
  
"All right," he said quietly. "But just relax. I don't need you to get over stressed again," Kagome nodded as she melted into her mates embrace, closing her eyes, as Sesshoumaru told her of every little detail that he had found out, from secret passage ways in Hisashi's castle, to Tashiro's vision.  
  
"That's where Naraku learned the puppet trick!" Kagome whispered to her self. "And most likely, why he wanted to become a demon! 'Cause he was raised by Hisashi!" Sesshoumaru nodded. "But if we get OniGumo away from Hisashi, wouldn't he be okay, and be able to live a live like a normal human?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That could be true. But OniGumo could not have been good before Hisashi raised him. He might have been evil himself,"  
  
"But every child is not evil when they are born," Kagome reasoned. "If they turn evil, it's most likely the parents fault," Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Yes, your right," A knock came to the door. "Come in," Sesshoumaru called out. The door slowly opened, and InuYasha stepped in his head hung low, to hide his face.  
  
"Lady Kagome," he said quietly. "I came here to say I'm sorry, for the things I've done. I ruined a friendship, a bond between a brother, and lost the trust of my parents and ones around me. I've spent my time . . . Locked up, and each day I sourly regretted ever trying to place harm on you," he whispered. Kagome smiled warmly.  
  
"It's all right, InuYasha. And don't call me 'lady', what type of friend calls their friends 'lady'?" She said cheerfully. InuYasha looked up, and smiled. Kagome got up slowly from Sesshoumaru's lap, and opened her arms for a hug. InuYasha walked up to her, and hugged her tightly as a friend.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched InuYasha very closely sense he had walked into the room. He took deep breath's, that nobody noticed, to try to smell the smallest amount of deceit. There wasn't any. He watched as Kagome gave him a friendly hug, though he was slightly uncomfortable with her doing that, he bit back a growl of warning.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, standing up, after they stepped away from each other. "I do believe that you shouldn't be down here for this long. I'll be up their shortly, for I have something to show you, but first I need to talk to InuYasha, and the four sisters, so if you see them, kindly say that I need to talk to them in here," Kagome nodded. "Get a servant to help you with those stairs," he said sternly, but Kagome knew that he was just looking out for her, and the child, plus InuYasha was in the room, and Kagome could tell he was still a little soar with InuYasha. Kagome nodded, and quietly walked from the room.  
  
"Sesshoumaru . . . Or 'lord' Sesshoumaru, how are you today?" InuYasha asked, with a slight smirk. Sesshoumaru smirked back.  
  
"Fine, and you, InuYasha?" InuYasha smiled as he looked around at the office.  
  
"Didn't do too bad, did you, Sesshoumaru?" he asked, looking at the leather books with real gold lettering.  
  
"No, I didn't," Sesshoumaru agreed turning to his desk. InuYasha walked past him too look out the window. He knew that InuYasha was trying to stay away from the 'kidnapping' subject till a better time, and had no problem with it.  
  
"Damn!" InuYasha whistled as he looked out the window. Sesshoumaru turned around, looking to what had caught his younger brother's attention. Tashiro's, or now his forces, along with his fathers where joining together around the castle, in the main gates. They surrounded the castle with ease, they had about 150 soldiers spill into the courtyard. Sesshoumaru watched as they set up camp, and so, some had fires going and cooking a mid day meal. The noises of the solders working, talking, and laughing, entered the room, when InuYasha opened the window, so he could lean out, to get a better view.  
  
InuYasha turned around and froze a little, when he saw what Kagome called a 'photograph' of her and Sesshoumaru, under a tree. Kagome wanted one about a week before the ceremony. Tashiro, Nanami, Hirotada, and Sakura where there also, along with Kouga. He would have been it too, if he hadn't acted like an idiot and tried to steal Kagome.  
  
Then their was two smaller photo's one on each side of the one large on. The one of the right, was one with Sesshoumaru and Kagome. His arms where around her shoulders, with her hands on her chest. They where kissing, and leaning against the same tree in the first one. No doubt that it was Tashiro who had crept up in front of them, most likely hiding somewhere, and took the picture. It was just something Tashiro would do.  
  
Then the last one was with Kagome by her self. She was sitting on a bench, with a wall covered with vines and roses behind her. It most likely was taken in the maze in the back of the castle. In all three pictures she was wearing a white silk kimono, her hair hanging loosely down her back, and over her shoulders, so while she was sitting, it cascaded over the bench, and even to the ground. She had a book propped open in her lap, with though her face was smiling toward the 'camera' as she called it. Sesshoumaru had placed it so her smile shinned at the person sitting behind the desk.  
  
InuYasha then noticed a fairly large pile of photos. The top photo was Kagome walking down the path with Tashiro. Tashiro was winking at the person with the camera, as Kagome didn't seem to notice, and seemed to be staring past the person holding the camera. {Most likely staring at Sesshoumaru,} InuYasha thought bitterly. Sakura told him, that Tashiro had 'borrowed' Kagome's camera that day, and paid Kouga to take photo's when they weren't looking. Also how they all went to a lunch out side the day where the three photo's where shot. Tashiro had so much fun with the camera that he went through ten roles of film, and didn't want to give back at the end of the day. He had a little laugh over that.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched, as InuYasha viewed the photos on his desk, with a careful eye. He watched as his little brothers eyes saddened as he viewed the picture that Tashiro has taken of them under the three, and the one on the top of the pile. InuYasha was about to comment on the photos when the four sisters walked in. "Kagome said, that you wanted to see us, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sachi asked.  
  
"Yes, please, set down," he said. "InuYasha you too," they all took seats before him.  
  
Sesshoumaru asked the sisters about the village-keeping book, that Tashiro had described in his vision. The sisters agreed that they would gladly go and try to steal it away, when the time was right. InuYasha said that he would go with them. He was willing to die if that meant that he had finished his debt to his family and Kagome. The meeting took about an hour.  
  
"If you will excuse me," Sesshoumaru said, taking the pile of photo's from his desk, and walking from the room. "I'm sure that you would all like some mid day meal," he said, to them, leaving them standing in the hallway.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome was sitting up, propped against the headboard with the pillows, eating while reading a book, when Sesshoumaru walked up in the room. "You said, shortly," Kagome said, mocking anger.  
  
"The short meeting took longer then I thought," He walked to the other side of the bed, laying beside her, and stretched his legs out, closing his eyes, and sighed slightly.  
  
"Long day?" Kagome asked, looking down at her mate. Sesshoumaru cracked on eye open at her, as she giggled. "Cracker?" she offered him a plate of crackers that she was reduced to eating. Sesshoumaru smirked at her.  
  
"I put up with a lot of things, Kagome," he said smirking. "But I will never put up with those hellish dry crackers," Kagome laughed softly, as she placed the plate on the bedside table, she moved to lay down, on her side, facing him.  
  
"What's that in her hand?" she asked. Sesshoumaru handed her the pile of photos. Kagome smiled, as she looked at the first few photos careful not to get any fingerprints on the photos. "I don't remember any one taking photo's," Kagome said. She laughed as she saw the one where Tashiro was walking her down the path, winking at the camera that only he knew was there. She rubbed her lower belly slightly, biting back a moan of discomfort, as a throbbing pain filled her lower stomach. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on her stomach, and kissed her neck, softly.  
  
"Tashiro paid Kouga to take photo's of us when nobody was looking, so that's why we never saw Kouga at the ceremony. He was hiding from us, that way if we saw him, we didn't see the camera. Also, Tashiro wanted photo's where the people weren't all clumped together smiling at the camera, he wanted photo's of 'real life', as Tashiro put it," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome smiled.  
  
"I'm surprised that Tashiro didn't take the photo's himself," Kagome giggled, remembering how she had to all most tackle her father that one day, when he didn't want to give the camera back. Sesshoumaru chuckled. Kagome giggled when she came to the last photo of the ceremony. "Looks like Kouga stalked us in the hallways," she giggled, as the last picture was of Sesshoumaru and Kagome about to enter their room. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he two viewed the pictures with her. The shared laughs as they turned to the out door lunch. In one photo it showed Kagome being chased by Sesshoumaru, as she had stolen his boot, while he was sitting under a tree. Nanami, Hirotada, and Sakura where in the background holding on to each other, as they all most died from laughter.  
  
There where other pictures, one photo had Sesshoumaru and Hirotada standing beside each other as they talked, watching the females chase each other playfully. Sesshoumaru was currently glaring at Hirotada, as he had just made a joke about 'the 'big' night'. Other photo's where just as funny, and some where were screw ups, as Tashiro was learning how to use a camera, and forgot to make sure the camera was facing the right way, so the pictures where blurred, with one part of his face, covering the photo, mostly his eyes, in mid blink was the flash went right next to his eyes. And other photo's where people where making faces at the camera, and others where normal ones.  
  
"Oh, that was a lovely distraction, from all the hustle and bustle around here," Kagome sighed, as she placed the photo's carefully on her bedside table. She snuggled up to Sesshoumaru's sighed, falling into a light sleep. Sesshoumaru, too, took a light nap, as he was exhausted from the day's events. 


	15. Borrowing OniGumo

Hisashi smiled softly as he looked in front of him. The wails of a 5-month born baby, echoed around the room. "Hungry, OniGumo?" he asked. The baby stifled its cries a little, as Hisashi walked up to him gracefully. He easily picked the young child up, staring right into his eyes. Hisashi's bright green eyes glittered humorously. "So little. So young. So untouched by evil," he laughed. "So full of life. Just wait till your older. I'll teach you everything. Even how to become a half demon and I'll train you. You'll become a powerful tool of war," he hissed. "Oh I'll feed you. Just not right now. Maybe . . . in about three hours," Hisashi walked away, not caring when the baby screamed when it head it's head painfully of the wooden side of the crib, nor caring that he knew full well that the baby hadn't eaten sense the day before. Not even breakfast.  
  
~~  
  
It had been a month sense Tashiro had his vision. Sesshoumaru was frustrated with the slow pace at what they where doing. Hisashi hadn't left his home in the month, not even bothering to defend his land when potential threats entered the land, leaving it even more barren then before. Kagome was once more fully on her feet, with the babies strong heart beat once more fully strong, Kagome had now slightly started to show of her pregnancy. Not much, but with a slight difference.  
  
The four sisters, where waiting patiently for the right time to make their move. For when Hisashi left the castle, which should be soon, they where too travel light and fast, to the castle, and then to steal the baby, and the red book. For the red book would hold who was still his ally and who wasn't, and who for them to trust and who too not. It would be very helpful in the times of war. They where also to steal, Hisashi's journals. Sachi remembered during the month that Hisashi had kept journals. It didn't done on them to now about how resourceful they could be.  
  
"Hello, Sesshou," Kagome said as she walked into his office. Sesshoumaru rose his head, and smiled softly at her.  
  
"Hello, Kagome," he turned back to his scroll. Kagome walked up to him, laying hand on the top of his head, softly stroking his hair, kissing him on the cheek, before leaving him to his own thoughts. Sesshoumaru had to fight back a purr at her actions, and had to also fight back a growl when Kagome stopped. Kagome turned her attention to the window in the office, sitting down softly on the window seat. She looked down at the courtyard. The soldiers where their still. Just not in the courtyard.  
  
Sachi and InuYasha sat under a tree, in the corner talking. She smiled, and laughed softly. She had noticed that Sachi and InuYasha had gotten closer and closer in the past short month.  
  
"So you too, have noticed the bonding between InuYasha and Sachi?" Sesshoumaru asked, without even having to turn around to see what she was laughing at.  
  
"Their 'bonding'? Don't you mean falling in love?" Kagome asked turning to face him. Sesshoumaru chuckled. A knock came from the door. Tashiro walked in looking pleased yet upset at the same time.  
  
"Good news first? Or that bad?" he asked, sitting in front of him on the desk.  
  
"Bad news," Kagome said, looking at her father. "That way we have good news to fall too," Tashiro nodded.  
  
"That bad news is that Tashiro has finally tried to attack at the borders of the land on the south side," Tashiro said. "Though it was not successful, our men are still injured, some dead,"  
  
"People die in war," Sesshoumaru said quietly, putting away the scroll. "Now tell us the good news,"  
  
"Hisashi has finally left his palace. Our spies tell us that he left with only two guards, but are expecting to meet up with a whole troop in about half-in-hour. Not enough time to get him, but he won't return for the rest of the week, leaving us perfect time to go in their, and get the stuff, and leave, before the third day," Tashiro said. Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Tell the girls, to meet me in ten minutes in the court yard. Go get my father and tell him. We'll travel light and fast like we planned. We should be there in about two hours, if we hurry with out distractions," Sesshoumaru said. Tashiro nodded, and left.  
  
Kagome stood up, looking upset. "You didn't tell me that you where going, too," she said. Sesshoumaru walked up the wall, pulling out a blue leather book, and slowly the wall revealed a secret passage that led to their room. He started to walk. Kagome followed.  
  
"We agreed that we would all go, with the exception with Sakura, Nanami, and you of course," he said.  
  
"When?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Last night," Kagome nodded.  
  
"And you planned to tell me this, when?" she crossed her arms, as they started to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Well, I was thinking after dinner sometime," Kagome glared at him back.  
  
"I won't let you to go," she said crossly. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Did I ask for your permission?" he asked, the smirk showing in his emotion in his words. Kagome growled softly.  
  
"Do not act smart ass with me, Sesshoumaru," she growled. Sesshoumaru laughed, as he walked into their walk in closet, open the large dresser that held his armor. Kagome walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"Please don't go," she whispered. Sesshoumaru lost his smirk as he turned to look at her.  
  
"I have to," he whispered, as he kissed her, softly. Before returning to his armor. Kagome silently helped him place it on.  
  
Running her hand down slowly over his chest armor, she kissed his cheek, before walking down the hall way with him, silently.  
  
Once in the courtyard, InuYasha was standing next to Sachi as they talked softly, before her sisters joined them. Tashiro as saying his good byes to Nanami, as well has Hirotada and Sakura. Ah-Un was standing beside Tashiro, as he was going to fly over head, with Sesshoumaru keeping an eye out for intruders by air, as Hirotada was to ride along with InuYasha to keep a look out in front of the girls.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around to face Kagome. Kagome looked close to crying, like her mother and Sakura where as they said their good byes. As intruding another lords home, was not something to take so lightly. There where many dangers. Even with as powerful youkai as they all where, they still where a 50 percent chance that they might not return.  
  
Sesshoumaru cupped Kagome's face with his hands, kissing her softly, as her arms went around his waist. "You better come back unhurt," Kagome whispered. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"I will," he said kissing her one more time, that made both their knees' weaken slightly. As Sesshoumaru drew back slightly, Kagome kept her eyes closed, and sniffed slightly. "Kagome, look at me," he whispered. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, her blue crystal one's staring at the golden haze. "Promise me that you'll stay in the castle. It's just for three days," he whispered. "We don't know where Hisashi is, and if attacks the castle, we need you to move to the center of the castle. For we now know our mistake last time was leaving the castle," Kagome knew he was referring to the day, when Hisashi first attacked, and 'killed' her.  
  
"I promise," she whispered. Wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him soundly. A minute later, he stepped back, taking her hands in his, he stared at her for a good long seconds, as if to memorizing her face, as she did the same. Kagome reached into her pocket and drew out a picture from her pocket. She handed him the picture, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened the picture. It was them dancing at the ceremony. Their first dance as a mated couple. Sesshoumaru stared at the picture, before placing it under his armor at his heart, kissing her forehead, he formed his cloud under his feet. The others finished their goodbye. Tashiro and InuYasha with the two fastest horses in both the eastern and western stables, along with the four girls, with their own horses, as Hirotada climbed aboard Ah-Un.  
  
Kagome watched, one tear falling down her face, as Sesshoumaru rose into the air, their eyes locking as he rose. Ah-Un close behind him. After about 3 seconds of hovering, they both flew off, InuYasha and Tashiro making their horses go at a full canter, and the four sisters following after a minute.  
  
Kagome stared at the sky, where Sesshoumaru was seconds before then lowered her gaze to the ground where he stood. {Please Kami} she thought to her self. {Let him return soon and safe with the others}  
  
Nanami and Sakura walked up to her. "Come on," Nanami fighting back tears her self. "Let's get inside, and have some tea," Nanami led the way into the castle. Sakura looked at the younger girl beside her, as they walked about 3 feet behind Nanami.  
  
"The first time they leave for patrolling, or for war, is all ways the hardest," Sakura whispered. Kagome nodded sadly. "Let's look on the good side, shall we," Sakura said, taking Kagome's hand, speeding up their walking pace to catch up with Nanami. "We know that Tashiro, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Hirotada are the strongest of youkai and hanyou's, in the youkai sociality. And the four sisters are strong them selves. They make a fine group to go get those things. Nothing is going to hurt them with out a long fight," Nanami and Kagome smiled softly, at Sakura's attempts to comfort them all, and her self.  
  
~~  
  
The next day, Sesshoumaru, and the rest of the group walked silently down the damn halls. They had all ready retrieved the red book, and the journals, with out a fight. Yet the hardest task was yet to be done. 'Borrowing' OniGumo. Sesshoumaru was walking behind them all. When he made sure that no one was looking, he pulled out the photo of Kagome and him from behind his armor, like he had done so many times last night at camp before.  
  
"This is it," Sachi whispered, as she slowly pushed open the door with ease. Sesshoumaru carefully folded the picture behind his armor over his heart one more, as they all walked into the room. A silver crib was in the middle of the ballroom, all most like it was on display. They walked softly up to the child. It didn't look healthy. It was weakened, and looked pitiful, in the huge silver crib. Sumiko reached in, and took the baby, giving it to Sachi. Sachi wrapped in it in a warm cloth, that she would place over its head too, when they had to go exit by the river tunnel, like the last time they where there.  
  
"All right," Sachi whispered. "Let's go," The headed toward the secret passage again, when suddenly the doors to the hall flung open.  
  
"HALT!" Screamed the guards. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" one screamed.  
  
"Sachi!" Sesshoumaru said, bringing out his sworn, along with Tashiro and Hirotada. "Take InuYasha, and your sisters, and the things and get out of here!"  
  
"But . . ." InuYasha stammered. He wanted to stay and fight along with his brother, father, and friend.  
  
"InuYasha, go! Protect the girls!" Tashiro said, once more his battle face in check, and the guards started to charge forward to them. InuYasha nodded, and followed the girls from the room. Leaving Sesshoumaru and the two others to fend for them selves.  
  
They inched their way to the door. They where all most there, when Sesshoumaru was attacked from the back. He was all ready fighting three guards at the time, and couldn't possibly turn in time to defend himself in time. The sword ran down his back, from left shoulder to right rip, leaving a large gash, his haori instantly soaked with blood. His cry of pain, and anger got the attention of Tashiro and Hirotada.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" Hirotada yelled over the fights, running over to him. Sesshoumaru was hurt bad, and loosing too much blood in a short amount of time. Tashiro ran over to him, using his sword excellently, killing over ten soldiers in under a minute.  
  
"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Tashiro yelled, following Hirotada and Sesshoumaru.  
  
~~  
  
Out side of the river, InuYasha paced the riverbank worried. "It's taken them too long. Something's not right," he whispered. A splash got his attention, as his head jerked up, and the four sisters ran to his side. Hirotada and Tashiro struggled through the river, with an unmoving Sesshoumaru. InuYasha ran into the river, meeting them half way, helping them to the bank. Tashiro coughed, as he fell to his knee's, beside Sesshoumaru, who was on his stomach.  
  
"He's breathing," Hirotada said. "But he won't be for long, if we don't get him home, and soon," He said. "Help me carry him to Ah-Un," Hirotada said, as InuYasha and Tashiro helped pick him up.  
  
"Sachi, is OniGumo and you all right?" Tashiro asked.  
  
"Yes, Tashiro-sama," Sachi said, holding the baby close her. OniGumo gurgled softly, as he pulled on her black hair. "So this is the monster as a child," she whispered. "You wouldn't think he was so bad now, would you?" she asked her self.  
  
"He not," InuYasha said as they placed Sesshoumaru on Ah-Un's back, carefully. "Now that he is in our care, and not Hisashi, he will won't turn out evil, as I'm sure Kagome will personally make sure that he is taken care off. No matter what he did to her in the future. It's just not how Kagome is," the rest nodded, as they got on their horses, and Hirotada on Ah-Un, and flew off, the horses following on the ground.  
  
~~  
  
Nanami charged into Kagome's room at dawn, the sun hardly over the mountains. "Mother?" Kagome asked, sitting up sleepily. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Their back. Sesshoumaru, He's . . ." Nanami let her words trail. Kagome was up in an instant, throwing a robe over, her, she ran from the room, frightened tears threatening to fall.  
  
The two women barged in the infirmary, Kagome instantly by Sesshoumaru's sighed, holding on to his hand for dear life, while the nurses worked hurriedly on Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, her voice hardly over a whisper.  
  
"To many solders at once, Sesshoumaru couldn't defend himself in time," Tashiro placed a hand on his daughters shoulder. "He's going to be okay, though. Sesshoumaru's strong. He'll pull through," Kagome held back a sob, as she nodded. She knew that Sesshoumaru had lost too much blood, even for a youkai. Even though she was asleep, she felt his pain somehow, but not as strong as his, just a slight throb.  
  
"Come," Hirotada whispered to the other adults. "Let's let her be," the all walked silently from the room, looking worriedly over their shoulders at the young female, that was staring hopelessly at her wounded love.  
  
~~  
  
It was two hours later, when Sesshoumaru finally, opened his eyes. He shut them tight again, when an uncomfortable light hit his eyes. "Sesshou?" Kagome whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder, which wasn't hurt. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes slowly. "Oh, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome sounded relieved as she leaned over him kissed his forehead. {What is going on?} Sesshoumaru thought. He tired to set up, and pain shot up and down his back. {Oh yes . . . That.} Sesshoumaru thought dryly to himself.  
  
"I'm so glad that you're okay!" she whispered, kissing his cheek, the corning of his mouth, his forehead again, and then finally kissing his lips.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, as Kagome helped him carefully, sit up, propped against the pillows.  
  
"Well, for starters," said a voice behind them. Hirotada walked into the room. "Your wound was deep, and long," Hirotada walked up to the other side of the bed, and sat down. "And you lost too much blood in the matter of minutes. We thought you weren't going to make it, as you knocked out halfway through the river," Sesshoumaru halfheartedly glared at him. "Though you put on a good fight. There where just too much of them. Of course, there would be a lot of them. It was Hisashi's palace, after all," Hirotada said, though it was more of a spoken thought, as he stared of into space after for while. "You'll be happy to know that the journals, book, and OniGumo are safely in this castle as we speak. Now our next move is to kick back, relax, and wait for Hisashi's move," Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"That is good news," he agreed. Hisashi got up from the chair, walked into the next room, and came back with a tiny baby in his arms. He gave it to Kagome.  
  
"Say hello to the baby OniGumo. What you do with him, is your choice," Hisashi said smiling softly, before walking out of the room. Kagome stared at the child in her arms in shock.  
  
"What are you going to do with him?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he crossed his arms slightly, resting them on his lap. Kagome stared at the baby.  
  
"I don't know. He looks so innocent now. But as I remember him, he was more evil and powerful that Hisashi, and I just want to strangle him for all the misery he's put me through," Sesshoumaru watched as his mate, held the child carefully, his thoughts going through his brain rapidly.  
  
"Well, he is innocent now," Sesshoumaru said slowly. Kagome looked up at him, as she wondered where he was going to go with this. "The only reason he turned evil, was because he was brought up by Hisashi, but we've changed that, and his parents are dead, so there really is nothing going on for him, is there?" Sesshoumaru asked, but it was more of a thought then a question.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, do you mean to tell me that you want to keep OniGumo, and raise him?!" Kagome asked, shocked.  
  
"I didn't say that. I was only saying that he turned evil because Hisashi, and he has no parents," Sesshoumaru turned to look in the wall in front of him, while Kagome burst out with laughter. Sesshoumaru turned to glare at her, though was glad to see her with such joy. She stood up, holding the child close to her.  
  
"Even though you have an icy shield around you," Kagome said quietly still laughing. "You still have a big heart," Sesshoumaru halfheartedly glared at her, as she once again leaned forward and captured his lips against her, kissing him soundly, and opening gladly, when Sesshoumaru's wet warm tongue slid against her lower lip. Kagome's tongue slid into his mouth, pressing against his, then sliding against his fangs, making him shiver, as blood rushed through both of them, making them feel lightheaded, with the need of each other.  
  
But OniGumo, having enough of being squished in between them, cried out, pulling on Sesshoumaru's long silver hair. They broke apart, and Kagome all most fell to the floor with laughter at Sesshoumaru's expression when OniGumo began to try and eat Sesshoumaru's hair. Sesshoumaru went to take back his hair gently from the child, with annoyance clearly on his face, but the baby held on the hair tightly, making Sesshoumaru's annoyance deepen, which in the end made Kagome laugh even harder.  
  
"I'm glad that you find this funny," Sesshoumaru said dryly. The door opened, and Tashiro came in, holding something behind his back. Kagome knew that he was up to something, but continued to laugh.  
  
"Are you trying to think of new ways of hair treatment, Sesshoumaru?" Tashiro asked sweetly. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her, Sesshoumaru returned to trying to his hair back from the babies fists and mouth, tugging on it softly. The baby gave a cry not wanting to give up the hair, and forcefully tugged on the hair, bringing out a few strands. Sesshoumaru hissed at the baby, making it look at him for a few seconds, then burst out in sobs. Kagome instantly picked up OniGumo, and started to rock him back and forth, while glaring at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru met her glare. Kagome sat OniGumo on Sesshoumaru's stomach making it smile, as it latched once more to his hair. Sesshoumaru glare deepened at Kagome, as OniGumo tugged on his hair, tightly, bringing a whole new fistful to his mouth.  
  
Tashiro turned off the flash on the camera behind his back, then brought the camera to his face, and quickly took a picture, of the baby with Sesshoumaru glaring at Kagome, and Kagome returning the glare, with her arms crossed.  
  
With the soft click of the camera both Sesshoumaru and Kagome's head turned to look at Tashiro. Tashiro laughed as Sesshoumaru started to growl at Tashiro. Tashiro with out another word walked from the room, whistling.  
  
"Get some rest, Sesshou," Kagome said, still laughing. "I'll have the servants move you to our room soon," Kagome smiled at him, leaned forward and kissed him on the lips softly. Leaning back, she took the baby in her arms and left. {Who would have thought,} Kagome thought as she held the baby close to her, giggling softly as it started to blow spit bubbles and gurgle like a normal baby. {That I would turn out to be raising the child and true form of Naraku,}  
  
~~  
  
Hisashi walked into his castle. The instant he stepped inside, he new something was wrong. "Lord Hisashi," a guard came up to him, shacking with fear.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, walking to the ballroom to check upon the baby, OniGumo.  
  
"While you where gone, the castle was . . . Robbed," Hisashi turned on his heel to the guard, his eyes bleeding red.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Sachi and the rest of the four sisters, brought Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Tashiro, Lord Hirotada, and Lord InuYasha inside the castle using the secret tunnel's that where made for our safety,"  
  
"What did they take?" Hisashi growled.  
  
"Your journals. The village keeping book. And . . . The . . . The,"  
  
"The what?!" Hisashi said, his eyes widened as his realized what else they had taken. He ran to the ballroom, banging open the doors, and ran to the silver crib. OniGumo wasn't there. He growled. "You may have the upper hand, right now Hirotada, Tashiro, and Sesshoumaru, but it won't last for long! You better enjoy your small victory while you can! This Hisashi, does not quit with out a fight!" Hisashi rose his hand, and knocked over the crib, shattering the crib into pieces as it hit the stone floor. "YOU WILL PAY!" He screamed into the empty room. 


	16. his fluffiness fur

It was too days sense the troop came back. Sesshoumaru and Kagome agreed to take OniGumo under their wing, so to speak, and raise him like he was there own. At first Tashiro and the others where not very happy about the idea, as Tashiro had told them all stories about how OniGumo turned him self into a hanyou and all most killed Kagome and her friends multiple times, but they soon agreed to the idea.  
  
Sesshoumaru was currently reading in his privet study that joined to his bedroom, when they heard soldiers yelling in the distance, then the distinctive noises of an attack. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome ran into the room, clutching OniGumo to her. Sesshoumaru jumped up from his desk, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and ran to her room. They picked up Nanami and Sakura on the way, and Sesshoumaru hid them behind the painting in the room, that used to be Kagome's.  
  
"Where is Nanami and Sakura?!" Hirotada and Tashiro came running up to them, their swords slung at the hips, and they hurriedly placed on their armor. Sesshoumaru too, was tying on the last ties on his armor. InuYasha came flying around the corner, the four girls following him, running to the battle.  
  
"Their hidden, come on!" Sesshoumaru said, running down the halls, Hirotada and Tashiro close on his heels.  
  
Outside, Sesshoumaru and the others went strait into action, blood soaking the ground in the matter of 10 minutes. Hirotada and Tashiro fought close to Sesshoumaru, as he was making sure no enemy got to the only entrance into the castle.  
  
Sesshoumaru swung his sword, knocking the spear of an attacking youkai, and easily sliced his head off, grinning deadly, as tiny droplets of blood, it his lips. He licked him, tasting the blood, making his chuckle deadly. The solder saw him, and made to move to attack someone not as dangerous as him, but Sesshoumaru was not going to allow that.  
  
"Don't turn your back!" he hissed in his ear, before trusting his hand through the youkai's back, his hand going through the other side completely, before pulling back, this time the youkai's heart in his hand.  
  
Tashiro was about to attack a youkai, when suddenly a clawed this shot through its chest, Tashiro jumped back a good feet, as he beheaded another youkai, though still watching the youkai. The hand was brought back, and the youkai slumped to the ground, and Sesshoumaru was left standing, with his hand raised, with the heart, held tight in his clenched fist. Tashiro turned to look at Hirotada, to see that he had seen what happened too, and his eyebrows where raised high in his forehead.  
  
"Now I know, why it's a bad thing to be on your sons bad side," Tashiro said, as he continued to fight. Hirotada smirked.  
  
"Rest easy that your daughter is very well protected," Tashiro snorted with laughter as he cut of the arm sword of another youkai, then sliced his sword clean through the stomach, as the two parts slid apart and fell to the ground.  
  
The battle raged on for about another hour, before their where not more enemies left to kill. But a burst of light before the castle gates appeared, before settling down, revealing Hisashi. He looked around and smirked.  
  
"Well," Hisashi said as he slowly walked up to them. "It looks like this battle was no match for you. I'll be sure to send more powerful beasts next time," He turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "Did your child make it?" he asked with a smirk. Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red.  
  
"For you information, it did," Sesshoumaru growled. Hisashi's smirk was lost. {I though I had killed that wench of a girl.} "It looks like your mate is stronger then she looks," he hissed, a smirk spreading on his face once more. "Maybe I'll take her, along with Nanami. They both will make fine mates," Sesshoumaru, Tashiro, and Hirotada jumped to attack him. Hisashi fought back, but it proved to be no use as the three strong youkai easily sliced him into bits. Hisashi laughed, as Sesshoumaru made the final blow, and a wooden puppet was all that was left. Tashiro picked it up, closing his fist around it, he smashed it in his hand, letting the pieces fall to the ground.  
  
~~  
  
"What is this place?" Sakura asked looking around the small room.  
  
"Me and Tashiro had it made, when Kagome was born. Think of it as her little secret hiding place, no one can hear us in here," Nanami said, sitting down. The noises of the war going on could still be heard quite clearly, as they sat in silence.  
  
An hour went by, too soon for Kagome's liking, then a half-in-hour before a knock came upon the painting door. Kagome opened it, and a relieved smile covered her face when Sesshoumaru stood their, looking slightly worn from the battle, yet was standing with no fatal injuries or such.  
  
"Hirotada and Tashiro are in the main hall, if you wish to see them," Sesshoumaru said to Nanami and Sakura. Sakura and Nanami smiled as they walked past quickly, wanting to see their mates. Sesshoumaru turned back to look at Kagome. "Are you okay? OniGumo?" he asked walking into the room, and closing the door behind him. Kagome nodded, but frowned as she looked at his armor, and clothes. They where soaked with blood, and the smell of death hung heavily over him. The smell of blood easily filled the air of the small room, it was all most enough to make Kagome gag.  
  
"What about you, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. "Are you hurt?" she asked in a quieter voice, as Sesshoumaru turned to look at her.  
  
"With the exceptions of a few scratches I'm fine. But I don't know how you can stand to be in the same room with me right now. I smell horrible," Kagome smiled softly, as she placed her hands on his shoulders, making sure to miss the spots of blood, leaning in and kissed him softly on the mouth. He kissed back, but didn't pull her to him, for her light blue kimono would be ruined with the bloodstains.  
  
Stepping back, Kagome took OniGumo, and walked beside Sesshoumaru, as they walked to their room. There, Kagome placed OniGumo in a crib, under the window, where the sun shined down on his face. OniGumo giggled as he tried to catch the sunrays.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked back, with a plane white kimono, and walked into the indoor hot springs, sinking into the water, sighing as the hot water, soothed his tense muscles. He closed his eyes, and sat on a boulder, the water an inch away from covering his shoulders. The door opened to the hot springs, and the slight noise of silk dropping to the floor, filled the air, and then seconds later, the noise of someone slowly slipping into the water. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes closed still, as Kagome's sent filled his nose. Small hands ran down his chest, when finally he opened his eyes.  
  
Kagome straddled his hips, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply, as Sesshoumaru's arms snaked around her waist. "Are you trying to tempt me?" Sesshoumaru asked against her lips.  
  
"I all ready have," Sesshoumaru smirked, as he kissed her again.  
  
~~  
  
Tashiro flipped through the village-keeping book. "Dear Lord," he said. Nanami, Hirotada, Sakura, InuYasha, and the four girls looked up from reading their journals.  
  
"What is it?" Satomi asked.  
  
"Out of 200 villages in his lands that are still left, only ten are still loyal to him," he flipped through the pages, counting quickly. "And even then, there are only an average about 15 people per village. OniGumo was the first male born in two years!"  
  
"That must be why OniGumo was so important to him," Hirotada said.  
  
"He didn't have a mate to try and make a male heir for him, nor any of his daughters that where still alive that where loyal to him. He needed a hair, to pass his lands too, if the time called for it,"  
  
"Why didn't he just pick his most trusted guard or something, though?" Nanami asked.  
  
"Because, even the most trusted guard could turn on him. He needed a new born child, that way he could easily brain wash it, so it would look like he was the good person, and we where all turning against 'him'," Tashiro said slowly.  
  
A growl could be heard from above them, sounding like Sesshoumaru, followed by a scream from Kagome. It wasn't a scream of pain, nor fear. The same of Sesshoumaru. The growl held no threat, pain, or anything. "Oh, dear," Tashiro said, a boyish grin on his head, as he looked above him at the ceiling. Hirotada coughed covering his laugh, as the woman hid her grins behind their hands. Sumiko, all most falling from her chair in silent laughter.  
  
~~  
  
"I've got the count," InuYasha walked into the room, where Tashiro, Hirotada, and Sesshoumaru sat. The three looked up at him.  
  
"What is it then?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"30 dead . . . and 15 injured," InuYasha sat down beside his father on the left.  
  
"Didn't do to bad," Tashiro looked out the window from where he sat. "Do you know how much of the enemy is dead?"  
  
"The solders are estimating over 2,000," Tashiro grinned.  
  
"We did wonderful then. Hisashi is most likely going mad. He's loosing quickly, this war should be over in about a month . . . Two months at the most," Tashiro said happily. Sesshoumaru shook his head.  
  
"No," Sesshoumaru stood up, walking around his desk to the front, leaning against it, with his arms crossed his large bell sleeves covering his arms. "If Hisashi was greatly effected by this battle, he would have showed a different emotion through his puppet,"  
  
"He right," Hirotada said agreeing with his son. "Those puppets do no hide emotions. It's like the person is really there . . . And Tashiro, you and me both now that Hisashi did a poor job in hiding his emotions," Tashiro nodded, his boyish smile gone, turning into a frown.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you are right. But what else could that monster by hiding?" Tashiro pondered, he placed his elbow on chair arm, and propped his head against two fingers, crossing his legs, so his ankle rested on his lower thigh, with his other hand resting on his knee. "We've got the village keeping book, his journals so we know what he thinks like, OniGumo, and his four daughters . . . What are we missing?" the four men where silent.  
  
InuYasha was currently staring at his hands that lay in lap, when a thought struck him, he slowly raised his head up to look at the others.  
  
"Where is the lord of the north through all of this?" InuYasha asked. The rest of the group looked at him.  
  
"Lord Yoshi-Hirro?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Yeah, him . . . We haven't heard any word from him in ages," InuYasha said thoughtfully.  
  
"Two years to be exact," Hirotada stood up. "Do you think that he could have joined forces with Hisashi?"  
  
"I don't know about that," Sesshoumaru looked at his father. "Last time they met, the last thing Yoshi-Hirro said 'Next time we meet . . . One of us will die,' I don't think that he would have joined forces with Hisashi. Though is a possibility. That way, Hisashi has more forces up his sleeve,"  
  
"But we formed a treaty two years ago. Yoshi-Hirro wouldn't have broken it so soon, would he?" Tashiro asked.  
  
"You never know," Hirotada walked up to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Do you think that it's time to visit old Yoshi-Hirro?" Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Where taking the woman too," Sesshoumaru said, walking back behind he desk.  
  
"What?! You never want to take the woman! Especially with Kagome's and your child on the way!" Hirotada said, taken back at Sesshoumaru's words. Sesshoumaru smirked, as he looked up at his father, and Tashiro.  
  
"Do you really want to deal with three screaming female youkai? And one with heavy mood swings recently? And I'm sure InuYasha wouldn't want to be away from Sachi for too long," InuYasha blushed heavily, as Tashiro and Hirotada smiled, and turned to InuYasha.  
  
"I have meaning to ask you, InuYasha," Hirotada said. "What is going on between you and Sachi?" InuYasha's blush deepened.  
  
"Nothen'! We're just friends, is all!" InuYasha raised his hands in front of him, like he was telling somebody to stop, without talking. Hirotada, Sesshoumaru, and Tashiro grinned.  
  
"Right," Tashiro asked. "And that's what Sesshoumaru said, a year before Kagome first went through the well,"  
  
"Good lord! I had forgotten all about that!" Hirotada laughed as he remembered his sons younger face, looking highly embarrassed, as Sakura and Nanami where there, and he was sure Kagome was right about the corner, able to hear every thing. Sesshoumaru smirked at his younger brother before walking out the room.  
  
"Where ya goin'?" InuYasha asked Sesshoumaru retreating back.  
  
"I'm going to go tell Kagome to back. We leave in a week, and knowing females. If we tell them any later, they'll try to beat the living day lights out of us," Sesshoumaru said over his shoulder, as he turned the corner.  
  
Tashiro and Hirotada looked at each other, then shot out the room, no doubt looking for their mates. InuYasha used to opportunity, to go see Sachi, and tell her . . . And her sisters of course, he reasoned to him self, though deep down he knew, he only really wanted to see Sachi.  
  
~~  
  
A week went by like a blur for Kagome. They where now half way, to Lord Yoshi-Hirro's palace. It was around 11:30 at night, and they had made camp for the night. Tashiro and Nanami shared a tent to her right. Then on the other side of them, Hirotada and Sakura shared a tent. Then next to them, the four sisters shared a larger tent then the rest, as they had to share one together, and then last but not least InuYasha shared a tent by himself. He didn't mind though. He said, we was glad that he didn't need to share a tent with 'any female with mood swings', for he accused the whole group of females having mood swings two hours into the trip. Sachi hit him well upside the head for that, making the rest of them laugh.  
  
The tents formed a circle around a large campfire, with 3 troops, stationed around them, in case of a late night sneak attack by enemies.  
  
Sesshoumaru, Hirotada, Tashiro, and InuYasha where currently checking all the soldiers, make sure that each one knew their post, and what they where doing. They would be back soon.  
  
Kagome was stretched out on the travel futon, OniGumo lying by her side, playing with a small stuffed dog, that looked like Sesshoumaru's true form that they had gotten from one of the lesser lord's child. Kagome met the child at the celibration, and was highly reminded of Rin, from time B. She even looked like Rin, a little.  
  
Kagome laughed softly, as the baby threw the stuffed dog playfully at her, and she gave it back, laughing as the baby stuck the ear of the toy in it's mouth. "You have a thing, for his Fluffiness fur, don't you, OniGumo?" Kagome asked smiled at the young child.  
  
"I must make sure to keep my fur away from him," a deep voice said from the tent flap. Kagome looked over, and smiled at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes, your Fluffiness," Sesshoumaru growled playfully at her, taking off his armor, and changing into a sleeping kimono for men, he walked up to her, and laid behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist, propping his head up on his hand, to look at OniGumo. Kagome looked up at him, and giggled, when Sesshoumaru looked at the child wearily, as OniGumo still sucked on the right ear, and pulled at the dog's tail. OniGumo looked innocently at him, as he did this.  
  
"Sesshoumaru's greatest fear," Kagome said laughing. "The killer baby OniGumo. Kami, I can just hear the rumors coming from the youkai meetings. The great Sesshoumaru-sama, afraid of a tiny little human child," Sesshoumaru glared at her.  
  
The baby let go on its hold on the dog, throwing it across the tent. He picked up a small blue ball, smiling, showing his little gums, as he waved the ball up and down. He looked up at Sesshoumaru, and threw the ball, hitting him right in the middle of his forehead. Kagome burst out with laughter, as Sesshoumaru blinked two times, staring at the baby.  
  
"Where have I seen that before?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at Kagome. Kagome laughed harder.  
  
"Gee, I don't know," Kagome said as she calmed down a bit. "Where Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru placed a hand under her head, lifting it up a little. Right before he kissed her he whispered,  
  
"Why don't you tell me, Kagome," instantly Sesshoumaru's lips covered hers, in a deep kiss, his tongue swirling around hers, making her moan into his mouth.  
  
At the noise of her moan, OniGumo looked up at the woman, who he thought of as a mother. The funny mans, face was against hers in a weird way, and it looked like he was hurting her, by the small noises she made. He gave an angry baby cry as he threw a wooden toy at Sesshoumaru, nailing him in the side of the head.  
  
"What the hell . . ." he said, glaring at child. Kagome laughed as she got up, laughing a little harder, at Sesshoumaru protesting groan.  
  
"Hold on, fluffy! OniGumo needs to be put to bed!" She said softly to the baby, as she picked him up, and placed him in the cradle at the end of the futon. "He must have thought that you where hurting me," she said smiling, gently pushing OniGumo's baby hair, out of his eyes. Sesshoumaru snorted humorously, as the through the wooden toy across the tent.  
  
Kagome walked slowly up to Sesshoumaru, smirking when he growled at her, telling her to hurry up. She slowed her pace, and Sesshoumaru's growl grew louder by a fraction.  
  
Finally she laid down by his side, gently brushing his hair, behind his ear, before kissing him. Sesshoumaru with out hesitation pulled her to him. Kagome smiled slyly as she felt his all ready aroused member, on her lower stomach. Her hand was slipping lower, and was about to reach Sesshoumaru's most sensitive area, when a knock came from the door, killing the mood.  
  
"What!?" Sesshoumaru growled angrily at the person, while Kagome got under the covers, as the mood was killed and ready to go to sleep.  
  
"Kami! Sorry, for whatever I did to deserve getting my head bitten off!" Hirotada's voice said from behind the tent flap.  
  
"Oh leave them by themselves. You know perfectly well that you where interrupting something, and you would be angry too!" Tashiro's laughter could be heard.  
  
"Exactly why I knocked!" Hirotada said. "No funny stuff! And don't bother denying it!" Kagome giggled, when she saw that Sesshoumaru's mouth had opened, but after Hirotada's last sentence, he closed it again. "We can hear you two out here! Now is not the time for that!"  
  
From the other side of the tent, angry cursing of soldiers could be heard. (It was obvious that they wanted to hear the noises coming from them.) {Perverts,} Kagome thought.  
  
"Go away!" growled Sesshoumaru, as he too, climbed under the covers.  
  
"Not until I know you won't be doing any funny stuff!" came Hirotada's answer.  
  
"You've killed the mood, you've done your job, now go!" Tashiro's laughter could be heard. Kagome turned to face Sesshoumaru, and slapped his halfheartedly on the shoulder. He looked at her, smirking, as he kissed her, crushing her body to his. Her hands laid against his chest, her fingers spread apart, pushing him away. He looked down at her. "What is it, now?" Sesshoumaru whispered, so no one on the out side could hear.  
  
"Your father said . . ." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes slightly.  
  
"I know what my father said, and I don't plan on doing that . . . Just let me kiss you . . . Let me touch you . . .Let me hold you," he smirked down at her, as her face softened considerably, as she started to melt in his arms. His smirk grew as he finished his sentence, finishing it off nicely. He leaned down and whispered very softly in her ear. "Let me love you,"  
  
Kagome drew in a shaky breath, as her hands shook, from his words. Just hearing those four very short simple sentences from Sesshoumaru, was enough to bring her over the edge. And she let him to just that.  
  
They didn't go all the way. Just a few soft whispered moans, and words, and soft petting, with lots of kissing, till about 2:00 in the morning, when they finally fell asleep.  
  
~~  
  
"Good Morning!" a cheery voice said from the tent flap, not bothering to knock first. Kagome moaned protesting at the sudden rude awakening, nuzzling her face in Sesshoumaru's neck, shielding her eyes from the light. Sesshoumaru placed an arm over his eyes, also covering his face from the light. "Dear Lord! You two 'are' perfect for each other! You two are the worst at getting up! I swear! What if we where attacked!? Do you plan on sleeping right through it?!" Sesshoumaru cracked one of his eyes open slowly, looking at a Tashiro, his still in his sleeping kimono, no shoes on, and by the looks of things, his hair hadn't even been brushed yet. And at the end of his hair, brown leaves and short twigs where tangled in his hair, as it trailed the ground. Tashiro followed Sesshoumaru's eye vision to his hair, and laughed softly. "Oh my, Sesshoumaru. Not all of us look perfect all the time like you do, like my self. Some people tend to wake up, with messy hair. What is your secret, or mighty one, at looking good all the time?" Tashiro asked. Sesshoumaru snorted in humor.  
  
"You never looked good,"  
  
"Gee . . . Boost my self confidence,"  
  
"You have too much of self confidence anyway,"  
  
"Ho, and you don't,"  
  
"Will you both 'please' be 'quiet'?!" Kagome muffled voice sounded from Sesshoumaru's neck. Both Sesshoumaru and Tashiro snorted humorously.  
  
"Oh get up!" Tashiro said. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you! We weren't planning to wake you up till around ten this morning, but Lord Yoshi-Hirro found us this morning! And we are all being royally guided to his home, instead of tramping through old trails,"  
  
"What time is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Seven in the morning,"  
  
"Go away!" Kagome said, lying back down.  
  
"You've got an hour to get up! Or we'll leave you behind!" Tashiro said closing the tent flap.  
  
"Go ahead!" She wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist, hiding her face in his chest, smiling when she heard the deep rumbling of his laughter coming through his chest, mixing with his strong heartbeat.  
  
Wrapping his own arms around her, kissing the top of her head. His hand up slid up from her waist, cupping her breast. She bit her lower lip, arching her back up against his hand. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered against his neck.  
  
He smirked, as he drew his hand away, gently pushing her head up, to face him, capturing her lips with his, in a passionate kiss. It had been a long time, for him at least, sense both of them where healthy enough to make . . . pleasurable 'things' together.  
  
OniGumo cried out, as Sesshoumaru sighed as he turned to lay on his back, watching as Kagome laughed and got up. Picking up OniGumo, and a bottle from what she called a 'baby bag', she returned to Sesshoumaru's side, OniGumo sucked on the bottle.  
  
"Calm down, fluffy," Kagome whispered laughing as she looked at Sesshoumaru's glaring face as OniGumo. "We'll get our time, soon enough," Sesshoumaru's eyes glittered humorously as he looked up at her.  
  
"Yes, we will . . . I'll take you in front of Kami himself, if I have too," he whispered back, so the youkai outside the tent couldn't hear. Kagome glared at him.  
  
"No you wouldn't,"  
  
"Want to bet on that one?" Kagome laughed as she snuggled once more in Sesshoumaru's warm arms, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It's a wonder why I love you," she said jokingly. Sesshoumaru laughed softly.  
  
"Because I'm devilishly handsome. I'm strong, and can kill any one I please. I'm heir to the western lands, and currently lord of the eastern lands,"  
  
"Kami, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said laughing. "Please, don't get too modest on me now," Sesshoumaru smiled down at her, kissing her, making OniGumo scream, Sesshoumaru groaned as he glared at the baby.  
  
"I swear, that child hates me,"  
  
"I think your right. He only likes your fur,"  
  
"I'm not sure if that's a bad thing, or a good thing," Kagome laughed.  
  
~~  
  
Once again they found them self's moving toward the northern lords palace. Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, OniGumo rode on his cloud. OniGumo giggled, waving his arms toward Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at him, making Kagome giggle. "He wants you to hold him, Sesshou,"  
  
"And what if I don't want to?" Kagome glared softly at him, while handing him the child. Sesshoumaru held the baby to him, and the baby smiled. And a miracle happened. OniGumo left Sesshoumaru's hair by it's self for once.  
  
"He must be warming up to you!" Tashiro said, as he rode on Ah-Un, like it was a chair that was big enough to cross his legs. His hair was in a high ponytail, as he brushed the end of his hair, getting the last of the dead leaves and twigs from the tiny tugs. Sesshoumaru looked down at the child. "Aren't you proud?" Sesshoumaru snorted.  
  
"No," Kagome hit him upside the head, Sesshoumaru didn't even blink, though he mocked hurt. Tashiro laughed so hard that he all most fell of Ah-Un. 


	17. Lord YoshiHirro

Sesshoumaru, Tashiro, Hirotada, Sakura, Nanami, InuYasha, Kagome, and the four sisters all waited in Lord Yoshi-Hirro's main hallway. The hallway was smothered in rich artifacts from around the world. "Remember that golden quill set that you got for the you're mating ceremony?" Tashiro whispered to Sesshoumaru, and then to Kagome. "And the blue silk kimono, with the real golden thread trims with the sun, moon, and stars on the back, with stars scattered around the obi?" Sesshoumaru and Kagome nodded. "He was the one that gave you that stuff,"  
  
"Damn," InuYasha whispered. "He must be rich!"  
  
"Oh he is! Traveled around the world quite frequently," Hirotada joined the conversation, as he viewed a golden sword that was for show hanging on the wall. Of course, it was the sword that only youkai could use, for it had such powerful magic, that it would kill a simple mortal. OniGumo was still in Sesshoumaru's arms, playing with his thumb. Sesshoumaru of course, was being careful to keep his claws not to cut the human child.  
  
"You know," Kagome said, while she too looked around. "I don't remember meeting him at the ceremony,"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately, he could only stay for joining part of the ceremony. Not the reception. Business to take care off. He wanted to stay, he told me," Tashiro said, smiling as he picked up OniGumo from Sesshoumaru's arms, playing with the child.  
  
"Good after noon," a deep voice said behind them. The group turned around saw tall youkai standing proud, in a haori similar to Sesshoumaru's that he wore to big business meetings, or war. His armor was an exact double, though his didn't have the huge spike shoulder blades. He had such a deep color of dirty blonde, which people said, from a slight distance, and in certain lights that it was a light brown, and it hung to around mid thigh. Though Kagome could have sword it was layered, so it looked even thicker, then it all ready was.  
  
His eyes was a deep green, all most a forest green, with a crystal blue outline, around his cat like pupils. His tail hung over his shoulder, the same color of his hair. His eye lids where tinted a light blue, with one green stripe running down his cheekbone, showing clearly on his soft pale skin.  
  
He stood tall and proud, his chin held highly in the air. He gave off the sense of power, strength, and honor that Sesshoumaru gave off in Kagome's time B, she noted. {Not that Sesshoumaru's doesn't do that now . . . Just not as much . . . Close to it though,} Kagome thought.  
  
"Good after noon, Lord Yoshi-Hirro," Tashiro stepped up, and shook hands.  
  
"Please, we are all friends hear," Tashiro and the group smiled. "Come! Let's go to my relaxing room shall we? It would be rude to have such honored quests just stand in the hall way all day, Come!" he led them to a huge parlor, with a fire crackling warmly. Each room that they had entered to the get to the parlor proved to be more exquisite then the next.  
  
"Now, what is so important, that you came all this way, with out telling me first? I could have met you at the boarders of our lands, so you wouldn't have to go tramping through old trails, that humans insist on making," Kagome smiled at the lord. Though he gave off the feeling of that all must respect him, Kagome noted that the lord was extremely kind. He had warmth in his eyes, and his smile, that made Kagome, and the rest of the people in the room, want to beam with happiness.  
  
"Yes, you know Lord Hisashi all too well, I presume?" Hirotada said. At the words 'Lord Hisashi', Yoshi-Hirro eye's darkened tremendously.  
  
"Yes, I know that traitor, unfortunately, might I add," Every one's smiles where gone, now that the conversation had turned to Hisashi. {It's all most like we where talking about Naraku,} Kagome thought to her self. Her heart ached for her friends Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Sesshoumaru passed a side view glance at his mate, as he felt her feelings turn to pain. He covered her hand with his large one, holding it, trying to comfort her, but not take away the others distraction, or her own from the meeting.  
  
"Yes, well . . . I think by your reaction, it covers our main question," Yoshi-Hirro smiled slightly, at InuYasha who had spoken.  
  
"And what is that, may I ask?" he asked.  
  
"Well," Hirotada spoke up. "Let's start from the beginning. That way, things make more sense. We haven't seen or heard of you for some time. Though we did see you at the ceremony, you didn't come to reception. Then a few days later Hisashi attacked the western castle, while Kagome and Sesshoumaru, and most of our troops where at the eastern castle," Yoshi- Hirro nodded, following his words closely. "He kidnapped InuYasha, Sakura, and Nanami. We where going to go rescue them our selves, but we got distracted by Hisashi's youngest sister, and got caught up in a battle. Then the four sisters, here, the ones that where against their father, helped InuYasha, Sakura, and Nanami get out, and safely return them back to us. They are now living under our care, as it is obvious that they can't go back," Yoshi-Hirro nodded.  
  
"I would think so. Such an act, would make Hisashi think that his four daughter betrayed him, and left their sister for dead. We would have them killed if they returned," Yoshi-Hirro said, looking closely at the four sisters. "My . . ." he said softly. "I still remember the day when Hisashi was on our side, and proudly introduced you into our youkai yearly council. You where all so small then. You all have grown into lovely ladies, and if I do so my self, look beautiful," the four sisters blushed at the complement. "Go on with our story," he said returning to Hirotada.  
  
"Yes . . . Well, if that wasn't enough," Hirotada continued to tell every thing that happened to them the past 2 to 3 months. Yoshi-Hirro smiled softly as he finished the story.  
  
"Let me guess. You thought that I had joined armies with Lord Hisashi?" the others nodded solemnly. He laughed, his laugh was musical, and made one thing that he was god, for being such a kind person, with a voice as strong as his. "I assure you. I would never side with that traitor. He's dirt under my fingernail. I loath that man,"  
  
The group smiled. "Then," Tashiro said, leaning forward in her chair. "Would you consider joining us, and help fight against Hisashi?" Yoshi- Hirro's smile was all most ear to ear.  
  
"I will fight to the death by your sides, if I have too!"  
  
"Great," Hirotada sat up.  
  
"Please, stay the night. I'm sure you soldiers would like a break, along with your woman, would love a warm bed to sleep in tonight. And we can draw up the war treaty tonight also," the others nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Yoshi-Hirro," Sesshoumaru said standing up. Yoshi-Hirro shook his hand, but waved it off.  
  
"Tis nothing, please you must be tired, after that journey. I'll have my servants show you to your rooms," He walked up to Kagome. "I'm sorry to say, but we haven't been properly introduced yet, Lady Kagome," Kagome smiled.  
  
"Please, just Kagome," he smiled.  
  
"Then I must ask the same in return, no calling me 'lord' for now on," Kagome smiled and nodded, shacking his hand. "Now who is this little fellow?" Yoshi-Hirro asked, peering down at OniGumo.  
  
"This is her adopted son, OniGumo," Sesshoumaru said, peering down at the child. Yoshi-Hirro laughed, as Sesshoumaru made a point to say 'her' son.  
  
"He must like your hair, if I'm not mistaken," Yoshi-Hirro said, smiling. Sesshoumaru sighed as he stared at the child.  
  
"Very much so," again, Yoshi-Hirro laughed. "Well, good luck with the child, Sesshoumaru. I'm sure he'll grow out of it soon," Sesshoumaru nodded. "Kagome, all ways a pleasure. I hope to talk to you again, sometime?" Yoshi-Hirro asked. Kagome smiled.  
  
"That would be lovely," Yoshi-Hirro smiled, bowing slightly, and then turning to talk to Hirotada and Tashiro. "He's a nice man," Kagome said to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"He is known for his generosity toward others," a servant came up to them, bowing low to show respect, and then politely motioning for them to follow, so she could show them to their room.  
  
~~  
  
Kagome was asleep, by the time that Sesshoumaru got back from his meeting with his father, Tashiro, and Yoshi-Hirro. It was now three against one.  
  
Of course Yoshi-Hirro was shocked when he found out that Sesshoumaru was now the new lord of the Eastern lands, but said that he was looking forward to working with the man that Tashiro now considered a son.  
  
"How did the meeting go?" Kagome asked, as she sleepily opened her eyes. Sesshoumaru smiled softly.  
  
"Excellent. Yoshi-Hirro will be joining us in the our palace,"  
  
"Every one is just moving into our palace," Kagome laughed. "It's like a soup kitchen now,"  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Soup Kitchen?"  
  
"It's something in the future, where people who don't have homes anymore, some countries, where they have a lot of wars have a lot of them, because a lot of people loose their homes and such in wars, innocent people too. The soup kitchen is where they go and get free meals, and are able to live somewhere near . . . But only some soup kitchens supply places where they can stay," Sesshoumaru stared at her.  
  
"Our home is not this 'soup kitchen'!" he said. Kagome laughed.  
  
"I was only joking, Sesshou! I know it's not!" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, and he changed into a night Kimono, and climbed into the bed, that was covered with rabbet fur.  
  
Kagome turned to snuggle into Sesshoumaru's warm body, while he held her close. He closed his eyes, thinking that Kagome wanted to go back to sleep, but he all most jumped out of his skin, as Kagome started to trail kisses up and down his neck. Grinning evilly he smirked as he pushed her back. Kagome met his smirk as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly, as Sesshoumaru hurriedly pushed Kagome's sleeping kimono off her shoulders.  
  
~~  
  
Satomi sat in the parlor, where they had all been together at earlier that day. She looked at the clock nervously, waiting for something to happen.  
  
Slowly the only door that led into the room opened, a body slipped into the room. "Satomi," the deep voice whispered. Satomi turned on her heel to face Yoshi-Hirro. She stepped up to him.  
  
"Yoshi," she whispered. Yoshi-Hirro walked quickly up to the young female, and pulled her into a tight embrace, breathing in her sent deeply, as he crushed her to him. Satomi held on to him just as tightly.  
  
"You never came back, Satomi," Yoshi-Hirro whispered, his normally bright happy face filled with sadness.  
  
"My father found out about us! He threatened to kill me and to kill you. I tried to get to you that night! I did! Please believe me!" Satomi whispered into his chest desperately.  
  
"I do, my love. I do," he tilted her head back, so he could look her fully into the face.  
  
"He said that he was proud that I was finding such good ranks to be my mate, but a kitsune and snake youkai would never mix. As you know, my father never did believe much in half-breeds of any kind,"  
  
"I know,"  
  
"Oh, Yoshi," Satomi rested her head back against his chest. "When I learned that you had left with you saying goodbye on your travels, I thought that you deserted me,"  
  
"I thought that when you didn't show up that night, that you where faking to be in love with me. That is the only reason I left. We where supposed to meat that night. You where to come with me. We where going to go find a home together. Live together. Have pups," Yoshi-Hirro cupped Satomi's face with his hands, kissing her forehead. "Satomi. Be mine again," he whispered as he rested his cheek against hers. Satomi bit back a sob.  
  
"You don't want me,"  
  
"Ho? And why not?" he asked, nuzzling his face in her neck, breathing in her forest sent.  
  
"I'm no longer innocent. Many have taken me," Satomi whispered, choking down a sob, as she closed her eyes, as she felt Yoshi-Hirro stiffen, under her arms. He slowly lifted his head up, to look her fully in the eyes, with his eyes filled with so many emotions.  
  
"Satomi . . . You betrayed me?" he asked so softly, that even with her youkai hearing so had a hard time hearing him.  
  
"No! Never! My father! He sold me! He threatened to hunt you down! I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you!" Satomi cried. She placed her hands over his that cupped her face.  
  
"I love you, Yoshi-Hirro. I've haven't stopped. When I heard that they where coming to come see you, I swear my heart stopped beating,"  
  
"Mine stopped beating the instant I saw you enter my door," he whispered, before kissing her on the mouth. "I love you, my mate," 


	18. The Commander

"Have you seen Satomi?" Sachi asked in the morning, too Sumiko.  
  
"Nope," Sumiko said. "She left earlier saying that she had things to do, but I didn't see her come back,"  
  
"Most likely, she went to go see Lord Yoshi-Hirro,"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Remember how they two used to be lovers? All ways taking strolls in the gardens. Even caught them making out in empty rooms, or saying that they lost them selves in the many mazes in the gardens,"  
  
"Oh yes. I thought they where to be mates at one point,"  
  
"But our 'father', ripped them apart. I remember seeing Yoshi-Hirro's face. I had never seen him look so . . . Heartbroken, ever in my whole life," Sumiko sighed. "Many thought they weren't going to make it. As he was so much older then Satomi,"  
  
"Yes. I know. Do you think that they'll get back together again,"  
  
"I can't say for sure. Possibly. Depends on them," the two sisters nodded, as they returned to grooming their war-horses.  
  
"I hope they do," Sachi said dreamily. "They where so cute together. Remember how our sisters and me snuck out to the garden and spied on them, when they finally opened their feelings for each other. Yoshi-Hirro was trembling! They where so cute," Sumiko laughed, as she remembered the day, when all was peace in the courts, when they didn't realize how their father was turning for the worse.  
  
"Such peaceful days. Will they ever be as peaceful?" Sumiko asked her elder sister. Sachi sadly shrugged her sisters.  
  
"I don't know that. None of us know that. We just need to pray to our ancestors and gods that it turns out happy for the end,"  
  
"That is if we make it to the future,"  
  
"Hush! Don't say those words like that!"  
  
"You know it's true, Sachi, and don't you dare hush me! I may be younger then me, but you are not my parent!" Sachi looked at her, only able to see her sisters' eyes and the rest of her head over their tall horses. Sachi was sure that her sister had the same type of view of her.  
  
"It will only bring us bad luck if we say those things,"  
  
"And it will bring us bad luck if we gloat on our winnings,"  
  
"Then let's do neither gloating nor having a depression. We don't need any more bad luck, for us and the others around us, sake's," Sumiko nodded, turning back to grooming her horse, turning the conversation to a happier note.  
  
"So what's been going on between you and InuYasha?" Sachi blushed heavily.  
  
~~  
  
"So . . . Lord Yoshi-Hirro has joined forces with the eastern and western lands . . . This does make things troublesome," the deep chuckle sound around the stone room, that was pitch black, except for a single mirror hovering in the room. "I do love, challenges,"  
  
~~  
  
Yoshi-Hirro, Sesshoumaru, Hirotada, and Tashiro walked out side. The days where starting to become more chilly now. Autumn would be there in about a month. The four men where waiting for InuYasha to show up, before they went to inspect the troops.  
  
"Battle is coming soon," Tashiro whispered. The other three men turned to look at him. "I just now it. I can feel it," The others nodded solemnly.  
  
"The sooner the better," Hirotada said quietly. "That way the sooner we can kick Hisashi's ass, and let things get back to normal. As I do believe, with out even realizing it, Kagome is nearly done with prophecy," They had filled in Yoshi-Hirro all about the prophecy the night before, and every thing they had learned about their enemy, that they had 'forgot' to put in with the woman there.  
  
"Dear lord," Tashiro said. "Is it really all most over? Oh, Kagome will be relieved. She had fretted so, over Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, when InuYasha attacked them the first time at night," They seemingly had forgotten that Sesshoumaru was standing there, and InuYasha was walking up to them, standing next to his brother. "She has only one thing left to do now,"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"When the shikon no tama is to come into place. Things will be different, and Kikyou won't get the crystal, but Kagome will, and she will now what to do with it,"  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, Tashiro," Hirotada said. "Wasn't Kagome supposed to be Kikyou's recreation? And that Kagome is a miko?" Tashiro smiled.  
  
"Kagome is a miko, but she isn't Kikyou's recreation. That was just some stupid mistake that they made. Kagome just happened to look like Kikyou in a human form,"  
  
"But oh is it that, Kagome is a miko?" Sesshoumaru said stepping into the conversation. "Her mother is not a human miko, nor any of her ancestors,"  
  
"That is true. You all know of my powers, to see future, past, and present. And when I concentrate, I can read people's thoughts. Though I prefer not too as I getting a splitting head ache," the others nodded. "Well, a little of my power rubbed of on her as my child, as she developed powers of a miko," the others nodded.  
  
"I haven't seen her use a lot of miko powers before," InuYasha said. Tashiro smirked.  
  
"You haven't seen her with an bow and arrow,"  
  
"All right," Yoshi-Hirro said. "Enough talking. Tashiro, if you where right about a battle coming soon, don't you think that we better start inspecting our troops?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Tashiro said smiling, as they headed toward the guards.  
  
~~  
  
"Gather the troops together," Hisashi said smiling evilly, at his commander for his army. "I want the first battle something that they never will forget in a thousand life's," the commander nodded.  
  
"Of course my lord. Shall we attack at dawn?" he asked. Hisashi nodded. "They aren't prepared. I'll catch them off guard," Commander nodded, standing up.  
  
"We can reach there in a week," he said. Hisashi glared at him.  
  
"I could understand a few days, but a week Commander?" he asked.  
  
"Some of our troops are in other lands, spying, my lord," the Commander looked him strait in the eye. "It will take some time. A week is pushing things as it is," Hisashi nodded.  
  
"Very well . . ." Hisashi got up and left. The Commander was left smirking in the ballroom. {I'm surprised at you, Lord Hisashi} he thought as the left the room. {I thought surprise attacks weren't your style. Oh well. I will gather your armies. But not before I inform my true lord . . . Lord Yoshi-Hirro!}  
  
~~  
  
The group was sitting down merrily sipping on hot tea, around the fire. Sesshoumaru and Kagome sharing what looked like a love seat couch, his arm laid across the back on the couch, behind Kagome's shoulders. The love seat next to them, was shared with InuYasha and Sachi, who where talking to each other in quiet voices. Then next to them, sat Nanami, and Tashiro. Next sat Sakura and Hirotada. Then the final love seat sat Yoshi-Hirro and Satomi. They too where talking amongst themselves, very quietly, so not to be heard. On the floor, the two other sisters sat, playing with OniGumo, laughing happily as he gurgled and made funny noises, or just being a cute little baby.  
  
Sesshoumaru, Tashiro, Hirotada, and the girls where talking about the troops joining together. "Our troops should be here tomorrow," Hirotada said, sipping his tea carefully, he took Sakura's hand in his own. "We surely will demolish his troops with ease,"  
  
"We could easily just demolish his troops on our own, with out our troops," Tashiro said laughing. "He doesn't have many followers, and he looses more and more each day, to starvation, disease, some run away. Some have been even known to kill them selves," the rest nodded.  
  
"It is a wonder why, Hisashi still puts up a fight. It's obvious that he can't win," Sesshoumaru said, staring into the fire. Kagome placed a hand on his knee, gaining his attention, he talked to her quietly, leaving the main conversation. Tashiro watched in amusement at his son-in-law and daughter for a few split seconds, before speaking.  
  
"He all ways was a fighter. To tell the truth though, there is something I'm worried about,"  
  
"What's that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, it's fight against Hisashi himself. He isn't taiyoukai for nothing," the others nodded.  
  
"He grows weaker and weaker each day," Satomi said quietly, going the conversation.  
  
"How is that so?" Nanami asked.  
  
"He loved our mother very much. She was his only power. She was the reason why he fought with great strength. When she died, he only had us, but turned more evil by the day. But he still had his strength, because we where her way of living on," Satomi voice was still quiet. She didn't like talking about her mother, or her father. But things had to be done.  
  
"When his only loyal daughter was killed, and we ran away from him, he had lost his fuel to fight. Each day that we are gone. He looses some of his power. Why do you think that he was going to go get more troops, when we went to go get that stuff we stole? Because he is loosing his power, and needs people to protect him. That is where OniGumo comes in. He needed OniGumo, for the obvious reasons,"  
  
When the door opened, and a single man walked into the room, dressed all in black, with a large black cape that covered his face, every one was staring at him silently.  
  
"My lord," the man said in a deep voice. Yoshi-Hirro smiled, standing up.  
  
"Every one, this is my Commander for my troops. Also, a spy. He currently is spying on Lord Hisashi, and his serving him as a commander also. Commander, what kind of news to do you have for us today?" Yoshi-Hirro asked. The man got up from his kneeling possession, and said,  
  
"The Lord Hisashi, is a gullible man. And might I add that Lady Sakura is right. His strength is lessening each day. And it is noticeable. He only has a certain amount of time left. He is attacking next week, from today exactly. Though you might want to be on the guard, he might change his mind to make it sooner. He is hoping for a sneak attack,"  
  
"Typical for a snake youkai to go for the sneak approach," Tashiro said, rolling his eyes slightly. "Oh, sorry, no offense!" he said, as he realized that the four sisters where staring at him, silently, half-heartedly glaring at him. The man dressed in black, turned back to his lord.  
  
"As I said before," the commander said. "Lord Hisashi, is loosing strength in great numbers. The same with his defenses. He what has left, is only about two defenses. My men and me can take care of the first defense, which is the first wall, to protect the main castle. The large river that circles it's last defense. As Lord Hisashi, has stationed troops around the river,"  
  
"We can take care of that easily," Yoshi-Hirro said. "But of course, we would need some troops,"  
  
"Naturally," the Commander agreed. "Alas, I must take my leave before Lord Hisashi takes note of my absence," he walked to the door. "I will report back as soon as I can!" with that he swiftly walked from the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"I must be taken my leave, also. I must inform my troops. Lady Satomi, would you care to join me for a stroll?" he asked. Satomi smiled.  
  
"I would love too, Lord Yoshi-Hirro," she stood up, taking his offered arm, and walked from the room.  
  
Kagome got up from the chair, kneeling on the floor, picking up her adopted son, OniGumo. "Time for bed," she whispered to him, she walked to the door, after saying good night to every one, Sesshoumaru followed after her.  
  
The ones that where left sat there silently for a few minutes, thinking about the up coming battle. "Right," Tashiro said standing up, holding out his hand for Nanami. "Battle is coming soon, so I suggest that we all get plenty of sleep. As the commander said, it could happen any time this week," Nanami stood up, taking his clawed hand, walking from the room, to their own bedrooms. Seconds later Hirotada and Sakura left, and then the last two sisters left.  
  
~~  
  
Walking silently back to the castle, Yoshi-Hirro and Satomi stared up at the large Japanese styled stone palace. "Beautiful moon tonight isn't?" Satomi asked. Yoshi-Hirro nodded.  
  
"Yes, it is lovely. It reminds me of the moon, that we stood under when we first told each other how we feel," Satomi smiled, as they stopped smiling at each other.  
  
"And the very night that you took me as a mate, in secret," Yoshi-Hirro grinned, his kitsune fangs glittering in the moonlight.  
  
"I haven't forgot, my mate," his grin turned evil. "How could I, when you screams still ring in my ears?" Satomi breath caught in her throat, as she half-heartedly glared at him. He laughed, as he brought her into his arms, kissing her. When he drew away, his eyes filled with love as passion, he whispered, "Join me in my bed once again, tonight, Satomi, my love," Satomi gasped slightly, as her grip tightened on his haori.  
  
Her wind turning wheels. "Of course I will," she finally whispered. Her throat dry, as he slowly neared again, kissing her softly, then in a flash picking her up bridal style and running into the castle, in a blur. 


	19. The End of the War

A soldier crept forward slowly, his fellow comrades following every so slowly behind him, stepping silently over fallen trees. So far was fantastic. The soldiers they where attacking will never know what is going on. Their commander watched them high on the cliff, his supposed lord by his side, both on elegant white demon horses.  
  
"Commander. Our troops will win supreme wont they?" Hisashi asked, as he stared at his commander, yet again dressed in all black. His Commander looked at him.  
  
"It is hard to say my Lord," the Commander said. His black hood hiding his face, except his mouth, chin, and upper neck. His hands didn't even show as they too, where covered with black leather gloves.  
  
"What do you mean, my Commander?"  
  
"We are fighting against three kingdoms at once sir. Three against one, is hardly fare," An eagle swooped down, circled the Commander, before landing on his raised arm. "Hello," he softly whispered to his pet. When his lord wasn't looking he slipped on a note on his leg, letting it fly off.  
  
"Where is that disgusting bird going?" Hisashi sneered as he watched it fly off. The Commander remained calm, though inwardly he seethed with anger.  
  
"It is going to go eat. It needs to hunt," he said calmly, returning to battle soon coming.  
  
~~  
  
Again, every one found them selves in the parlor talking and laughing. It was a lovely morning, and as it turned out it was Setsuko's, birthday. "Happy Birthday, Setsuko!" Kagome whispered in her ear, as she gave her a friendly hug. Setsuko laughed.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome," She whispered back.  
  
A hawk flew through the window and landed on Yoshi-Hirro's shoulder. He calmly took the note off its out stretched leg, and frowned. "What is it?" Satomi asked walking up to him. Yoshi-Hirro looked at her, for a second, and then turned to the people staring at him in the room.  
  
"It begins," he said simply. The rest knew instantly what he was talking about. Sesshoumaru stood up from the love seat. "Satomi," Yoshi-Hirro said, everyone looked at him, as he looked like he was going to give orders. But he shocked them all. He placed a strong hand behind Satomi's head, and kissed her like he was his last day on earth. He even slipped his tongue in her mouth, not caring as the others stared at them in shock.  
  
Satomi lost in the kiss kissed him back, just as strongly. He stepped back again. "You're with child. I will not have you fight. Stay here with Nanami, Sakura, and Kagome. Every one else, come on, we are wasting time," Kagome placed a hand over her mouth. Sesshoumaru stepped before.  
  
"Don't you dare!" she threatened, but Sesshoumaru smirked as he drew his hand away, and kissed her, he too slipping his tongue in her mouth, kissing her passionately. He stepped back, and walked away not caring as the rest stood there shocked.  
  
"Oh, what the hell!" Tashiro and Hirotada said at the same time, they two kissed their mates passionately, before walking from the room. InuYasha and Sachi at the same time looked at each other and blushed, turning away, and walking from the room, a good 5 feet between them, Tashiro and Hirotada following them, leaving Satomi, Kagome, Sakura, and Nanami by them selves.  
  
"Damn," Kagome said smiling slightly, her hand on her lips. The four girls stared at her, while they turned to look at Satomi. Satomi blushed at their shocked faces. "Pregnant, Satomi?" Kagome asked shocked. "Care to explain?" Satomi blushed even harder. ~~  
  
Nearly an hour had gone by, and Sesshoumaru, Yoshi-Hirro, Hirotada, InuYasha, Tashiro, and the three sisters found them selves still fighting. "WHERE THE HELL DID HISASHI GET ALL THESE DAMN SOLDIERS?!" Tashiro yelled as he swung his sword, knocking his opponent's spear from his hand, and then thrusting his sword in the youkai's chest, right through the heart, killing him instantly.  
  
"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT!" Hirotada yelled out to him. "JUST WORRY ABOUT SURVIVING THIS!"  
  
"SAME GOES FOR YOU!" Tashiro yelled back. Sesshoumaru fought side by side by his brother.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Watch out!" InuYasha called out. Sesshoumaru whirled to his left, slicing off a youkai's head clean off his head, like it was only butter. "Damn," InuYasha muttered under his breath.  
  
"To your right, InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru said to him. InuYasha swung to his right, fighting off a soldier, stabbing him in his chest.  
  
"Thanks!" InuYasha said.  
  
"Someone has to look out for you," Sesshoumaru said smirking.  
  
"Cocky bastard," Sesshoumaru laughed, even with him self, being in mid battle.  
  
Another hour went by, and still there seemed to be no end to the enemy's troops. Though Sesshoumaru knew they where winning once again. When he watched his troops, from the corner of his eyes, or when he had just killed a soldier and had about a few seconds, to watch his surroundings, before another soldier would dive at him, for one every soldier that they lost, Hisashi lost about ten.  
  
~~  
  
"How did they know our attack!" Hisashi hissed. The Commander looked at him wearily.  
  
"As I had said, before my lord. Three lands against one. We are lucky that we lasted this long," Hisashi hissed angrily, the horse under his legs, was getting restless.  
  
"Commander," Hisashi hissed after a few minutes.  
  
"Yes, My Lord?"  
  
"Where is that bird of yours?"  
  
"I told you, My Lord. She needs to eat, somehow. She doesn't like it when I hunt for her,"  
  
"You're lying to me, Commander,"  
  
"My Lord . . . Why would I do such a thing?" Hisashi's hand slipped into his cloak, his grabbing the hilt of a dagger.  
  
"You tell me that!" Hisashi yelled as he leaped off his horse, and tackled the Commander to the ground.  
  
"My lord!" the Commander yelled, and tried the take the dagger from Hisashi. Hisashi straddled his waist, and was pressing the cool blade against his neck.  
  
Suddenly a sharp cry from an eagle sounded, and Hisashi hissed angrily, his eyes red, as a eagle, swooped down from the sky, and dived at his head. The Commander jumped to his feet and ran to his horse's saddlebag, grabbing robe, scrolls, and sword.  
  
Hisashi was getting to his knees, but his face soon met dirt, as the Commander kicked him in the back, making him fly to the ground once again. Slapping a scroll to Hisashi's forehead, Hisashi instantly became still, though Hisashi moved angrily to side to side.  
  
The Commander hurriedly tied the robes strong enough that even a youkai would have trouble getting out off, and placing more scrolls on his body, and the robe. Placing the sharp edge to Hisashi's throat, the man slowly took of his hood.  
  
Had Kagome would have been there, she would have gasped with shock. For the man, looked just like her friend Miroku.  
  
"You said to me, oh great Lord Hisashi," the man said smiling. "That the only reason you hired a human monk to the job of being your Commander was a poor choice, and each day you threatened my 'job', and 'fire' me," The man smirked. "Well, I have some advice for you, Lord Hisashi . . . never underestimate the powers of a monk, Lord Hisashi," The man picked up the man, and placed it on his horse. "Come, Lord Hisashi. You have a dinner party with a dungeon cell,"  
  
Jumping on the horse behind him, the monk cantered to a near by trail, that would lead him, right to his true Lord's castle.  
  
~~  
  
"Lord Yoshi-Hirro!" Sachi yelled to her right. Yoshi-Hirro looked at her, while fighting a youkai.  
  
"What?!" he yelled out.  
  
"Your Commander!" Sachi yelled out to him. Yoshi-Hirro spun around, seeing his Commander, and then running towards him. His eyes widened when he saw who else was on the horse.  
  
"Yoshimi!" Yoshi-Hirro said fighting off soldiers that dived at him. "How did . . . When . . ." he stuttered. Yoshimi thrust his sword into a soldier's chest.  
  
"We'll talk later! I've got to get him inside the castle, before his guards all dive at me to get him!" With a canter, Yoshimi cantered toward the castle. Yoshi-Hirro at his side, fighting off the soldiers that tried to get to him.  
  
Once inside the castle, servants rushed to Yoshimi's side, taking the lord and dragging him down to the dungeons. Yoshimi followed them, trying to hold back his heavy breathing, for he was only human, and even in the very short amount of time he was in the youkai battle, it made him extremely tired.  
  
"No!" Yoshimi said. "Don't take the robes off him. We don't know what he'll do," the servants quickly left the cell. Yoshimi looked wearily at Hisashi, sighed, before walking up the same steps that the servants all ran up, to the main landing. "Thank you," he whispered as a young servant girl handed him a large goblet of sake. He sat in one chair, waiting for the battle to be over.  
  
He wasn't a coward. He wanted to go and fight, but he wasn't stupid. A human would be lucky to last a half-hour in that battle. They didn't realize it, but they had just fought most likely one of the last battles between them and Hisashi.  
  
{Hisashi, you fool,} Yoshimi thought as he sipped at his sake. {You are an utterly and completely fool,}  
  
~~  
  
The soldiers where finally starting to back off, more and more soldiers per minute, started to run from the battle. News of Hisashi's capture spread like a wild fire over the battlefield, while cries of victory and anger could be heard.  
  
Sesshoumaru happily fought against the soldiers, while InuYasha's left eyebrow rose high in his forehead.  
  
"This is like a holiday to you, isn't it?" InuYasha asked him. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Do you really want an answer to that?"  
  
"No, that's okay . . . Keep it to your self," InuYasha said. Sesshoumaru laughed.  
  
~~  
  
About a half-an-hour later, the battle was finally over. The sun straining to have it's last rays shine, before disappearing completely, leaving a blood red sky. Sesshoumaru ran into the castle, running into the bedroom where they where staying. Kagome wasn't there. He frowned, but hurriedly washed his hair, and body, drying himself, and dressing in a hurry. Running into the room adjoining the bedroom, he stopped in the doorway. Kagome sat in a corner, crying, as she tried to comfort OniGumo, who was crying softly himself.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered. Kagome's head shot up, and a bright smile covered her face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" she said, jumping up, placing OniGumo on the seat next to her, and then running to him, through her arms around him. "Sesshoumaru!" She sobbed into his haori. Sesshoumaru instantly wrapped his arms around her too, kissing the top of her head. Kagome looked up at him, and kissed him on the lips fully.  
  
"It's over," he whispered to her. Kagome blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The war," Sesshoumaru whispered. "We've got Hisashi. It's over," Slowly a smile spread on her face, kissing him again hard on the lips. Sesshoumaru picked her up by the waist, and spun her around. "Oh Kami, Kagome, it's over!"  
  
~~  
  
The whole group sat around the grand dinner tables, their troops joining them inside the castle, for the grand victory feast.  
  
Yoshi-Hirro stood up, and the people stopped talking all most at once and every one stared up at him. "This war, didn't last long," he said. "But to us, it seemed to take forever . . . For in this war, we weren't just fighting an enemy, we where fighting against one of our friends. The Lord Hisashi was born a good man. A wonderful mate, and a great father, also a loyal friend," Yoshi-Hirro stopped, looking at his feet for a few long seconds before lifting his head up, and starting again. "We unfortunately, had the displeasure, of watching our once good friend, turn evil by the day, where it lead to this dreaded war,"  
  
"We will never forget the good times we had with Lord Hisashi. But unfortunately, we needed to bring him down. And we did. He will pay for the innocent blood he flooded the ground with. Congratulations, to you soldiers who made it out. Each of you will be given a proper award. And we will all remember the one that fell through the terrible battle," he glanced toward the main table, where every one of his friends sat, though one chair was empty. The one where Sumiko would have sat, if she where not killed in the last battle. The girls at the table, all cried for the lost sister, while the men looked at the chair with sad eyes. "And let peace come from this event," he said down, his mate, now formally known as Lady of the palace, placed a hand over his. Yoshi-Hirro looked at her, and kissed her cheek.  
  
No one clapped. There was no need too. Every one knew that what had transpired that day was never going to be forgotten.  
  
~~  
  
**Blinks . . . . . . . Mouth slackens** One more chapter to go, and then the finishing chapter!!!!!!!  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!!!! For those who liked this story, this isn't the final story! I all ready have plans for other stories adjoining this one! So if the story seems short, there will be more coming! That is, if you want more!!!!!!!!! REVIEW! PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Also idea's for other stories are highly welcomed!!!!  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	20. the seventh child

"Hisashi," Sesshoumaru's deep voice sounded over the eastern palace's courtyard. He had just finished reading all the things that Hisashi had been charged with. He handed the large scroll to Tashiro, who stool tall with him, along with Hirotada, and Yoshi-Hirro.  
  
Hundreds of youkai crammed them selves into the courtyard, wanting to watch Hisashi's execution.  
  
"Any final words, before your death?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," the snake youkai's eyes burned red. "BURN IN HELL BITCH!" he yelled, his eyes looking right toward Kagome. Kagome lifted her head up a little higher, looking right back into the hissing youkai's eyes. Sesshoumaru gave one curt nod toward the executioner, and several of the court youkai women, gasped in horror, as the sword unmercifully ripped through Hisashi's neck, sending the head, flying the ground. A pool of blood, stopped inches away from Sesshoumaru's highly polished boot.  
  
Nodding slightly, Sesshoumaru walked from the stand and over to Kagome, whose stomach was showing her pregnancy quiet well. It was her last month in the pregnancy. OniGumo, in her arms, holding tight to the sleeves of her black kimono. "Come," he said curtly, placing an arm over her shoulders, and walking toward the castle. The people slowly made their way from the courtyard, many court youkai women fanning them selves with fans, trying to get the image of the blood out of their heads.  
  
"Now!" Tashiro practically skipped up to them. "Only one more important thing to do!"  
  
"And what is that?" Kagome asked smiling.  
  
"Looking forward to a long and peaceful life ahead, with many grandchildren!" Sesshoumaru smirked at Tashiro's hopeful face.  
  
"You only want us to have kids so you'll have something to spoil," Tashiro crossed his arms defensively over his chest, like he was going to say that wasn't true, but he said instead,  
  
"You are absolutely right,"  
  
"Why don't you go spoil your teenage son!" Sesshoumaru said, pointing behind his shoulder, to an inu youkai behind them, looking very similar to Kagome. The teenage boy was obviously to flirting with the young woman. "Oh never mind. He's too busy talking to woman,"  
  
"He's only sixteen! Woman should even be on his mind!" Tashiro said walking away. "Oi! Souta! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sesshoumaru and Kagome burst with laughter as they walked into the castle.  
  
Hirotada then walked up to them. "Well, this is it," Hirotada said, rubbing his hands together. "We can finally start down the road of peace," Sesshoumaru smiled at his father, along with Kagome, as Hirotada smiled back. Looking over their shoulders, he smiles widened. "TouTouSai!" he called out. The old man walked up to him.  
  
"I'm glad you are here. I need you to do me a favor . . . Yes, I need two swords for me two sons," Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at each other and grinned. As Kagome had all ready told him about the two powerful swords.  
  
~~  
  
Years went by, and everything was peaceful.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KANJIRO! ONIGUMO!" Kagome screamed angrily. A teenage boy ran down the hallways, his older brother OniGumo laughing hard with him by his side. The both ran into something soft yet hard, making them fly backward to the ground.  
  
"Father!" The both gasped as they looked up at him.  
  
"Terrorizing your Mother, I presume?" he asked, his arms crossed over his chest, lost in his bell shaped sleeves.  
  
"It was only a little prank, father," OniGumo said getting up. Kanjiro stood up also. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Little or big, it makes no difference. What did you to her now?" before the two brothers could answer, a little 6 year old girl came up Sesshoumaru, and wrapped her small arms around his leg. Another young girl about 7 attached her self to his other leg.  
  
"Morning girls," he said softly to his two younger children, whose eyes still were fogged with sleep. OniGumo and Kanjiro where slowly backing up, using the momentarily distraction to their best advantage. "I wouldn't go that way if I where you," Sesshoumaru said still not looking at his two sons.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!" Kagome yelled chasing them down the hallways. Sesshoumaru laughed at her sight. Her hair was still not brushed, and looking rather messy, her clothes thrown on carelessly. "SESSHOUMARU! STOP THEM!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru effortlessly caught his two sons by the back of their haori collars.  
  
"What did you do?" He asked Kanjiro, who cracked up at his mothers sight.  
  
"Well, you see, she was sound asleep, we slowly crawled up to her, and we took these 'poppers', as Uncle Souta calls them," both sons opened their clenched fists, to show the empty shells of the poppers, from the future. "We popped them all at once, right in mothers ears . . . You see, if you where our age, father, and looking for some fun, you would see why our pranks are so funny, and genius really," Sesshoumaru looked at his son with a raised an eye brow at those words. {Only I would have a cocky smart-ass as a son,} he thought to himself.  
  
"Mamma," the little 8-year-old girl said.  
  
"Yes, Akiko?" Kagome bit out.  
  
"Are you going to hurt Uncle Souta?"  
  
"After I'm done with these two boys, yes I am,"  
  
"Can we help?" the little 7-year-old girl said. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Wonder what side they got that from?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"You,"  
  
"You . . . Are . . ."  
  
"Now, dear!" Sesshoumaru said. "Not in front of the children! We all know that you want me back in that bedroom with you,"  
  
"THAT IS IT!" Kagome screamed. She stomped down the hallway. OniGumo smirked up at his father.  
  
"You're going to die now, father," Sesshoumaru let go of his sons collar. He winked at them.  
  
"Children. Go now, you might not want to see this!" Sesshoumaru said. The two brothers each picked up one of their sisters and marched down the hallway. {Way to go father! You all ways find a way to get us out of trouble!} Kanjiro smirked.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome. "You look lovely this morning," he said. She glared at him, stopping inches from him. She was about to say something, when a babies cry sounded from another room, and Tashiro stumbled down the hallway, one more girl and boy attached to his legs, laughing as he dragged his feet along the hallway, trying to make it to breakfast in time.  
  
"When I said I wanted grandchildren, I didn't mean for you and to go ahead and double the youkai population," he said, as he inched his way to the dinning room. "You two down there!" he called to the two children at his legs. "You can let go any time now! You grandfather needs to go get some food, 'please'?!" he begged, trying to get the kids away from his legs. He smirked. "Look!" he said pointing to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru glared at him, as two kids tackled his legs, all most knocking him off his feet.  
  
"Oh!" Tashiro said smirking at Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Your seventh child is crying for you," he turned down the hall, and ran for dear life, as two children dived of his fathers, and closed in on him. Reaching him at the end of the hallway, sending him flying to the ground. Turning to Sesshoumaru and Kagome, he said through gritted teeth. "I am banning you from sleeping in the same room, ever AGAIN!" he said, as he once again inched his forward. "Looky, children! Staircases!"  
  
"TASHIRO!" Kagome and Sesshoumaru screamed as they ran after Tashiro.  
  
"I was only joking! I wouldn't hurt these angels!"  
  
"Sure, you wouldn't!"  
  
"Well, it's not like you don't have other children!"  
  
"That isn't the point!" Sesshoumaru said. "How would you like if we through Souta down the staircases?"  
  
"Go ahead!" Souta walked by, giving Tashiro the middle finger. "See! Right there! The kids got no respect!" InuYasha, and Sachi walked by laughing their own two children in their arms.  
  
"I wonder why. Who would want to respect an old ding bat like you?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Tashiro said. "I should just lock you back up in the dungeon cell!"  
  
"Like you could catch me, you old geezer,"  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?! LESSON HERE YOU LITTLE PUP!" Nanami sighed as she walked, shaking her head, grabbing Tashiro by the ear, and pulling him down the staircases with her. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" he said all the way down.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Let me go change," she said waving her arms in the air giving up on her anger. Sesshoumaru smirked his eyebrows raised high on his forehead.  
  
"I'll come . . . Help," he said, following her. Seconds later, Sesshoumaru found him self being tackled, by who else, then his own father.  
  
"Father," Sesshoumaru said, slowly as Hirotada pinned him to the ground.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What the HELL are you doing?"  
  
"Stopping you from making a big mistake!"  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
Hirotada looked him right in the eye. "Do you really THINK it's necessary for an EIGHTH child?" Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well that is just to bad!" Kagome laughed all the way, back down the hallway. {The typical day in the eastern palace} she thought with laughter.  
  
THE END!  
  
~~  
  
I just want to thank all my reviewers, and my Cuz Amanda! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Really hoped that you liked this story! Soon, I'll have stories, with the same characters, but like how Tashiro and Nanami met, and such! And maybe even a story again for Sesshoumaru and Kagome, and then maybe a InuYasha and Sachi story, and who knows who else! Lol. Any way REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
